Change
by Comadreja
Summary: Unas vacaciones extrañas, una amistad accidental que no se sabe donde acabara, un año en Hogwarts de lo mas placentero y extraño de los que Ginny a tenido jamas, que les deparara el futuro?
1. Tregua

Este FF se lo dedico a mis amigas escritoras a las que fielmente dejo reviews, ellas ya saben quien soy y a mis amigas que tanto quieren que suba una de mis historias.

---

1.- Tregua

Era un caluroso día de verano en toda Gran Bretaña. En un bonito jardín se podía divisar a una familia de chicos pelirrojos jugando con una manguera y a sus dos amigos, un chico pelinegro de penetrantes ojos verdes y una chica morena de pelo abundante y revuelto.

Esos chicos son la familia Weasley con Hermione Granger y Harry Potter disfrutado de los días de verano.

- Chicos, es hora de ir secándoos, tenemos visita- Dijo la señora Weasley a los niños.

A los cinco minutos ya estaban todos listos para comer, no era bueno hacer esperar demasiado a la señora Weasley.

Cuando entraron al pequeño comedor vieron a Lucious Malfoy y a su lado Draco, a quien el verano había puesto más guapo que antes si eso era posible. Draco los miro al entrar y se quedo viendo fijamente a la menor de los Weasley, que se había convertido en toda una mujer, su cuerpo tenia unas curvas perfectamente formadas, estaba muy bien, y su piel blanca la hacia parecer una muñeca de porcelana, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue su pelo, que había tomado un rojo sangre brillante que le quedaba genial. El verano no le ha sentado nada, nada mal… pensó Draco Pero soy un Malfoy… _Pero eso no quita lo bien que esta, jejeje _le recrimino su conciencia Cállate estupida!

- Deja ya de mirar a mi hermana con cara de salido, Malfoy- Le espeto Ron al fijarse como la miraba. Ginny que no estaba pendiente de la conversación pues hablaba animadamente con Harry volteo a mirar y se sonrojo un poco.

- Te molesta, Weasley?- Le pregunto Malfoy con su habitual tono arrogante.

- Si no te callas Malfoy, vas a salir muy mal- Dijeron dos voces detrás suya al mismo tiempo, Malfoy asustado volteo a ver y se encontró con Fred y George. Les echo una mirada de odio y se fue con su padre.

- Mama, que hace Draco Malfoy aquí?- Pregunto una muy sorprendida Ginny.

- Tu padre y Lucius tiene algo que hacer el resto del verano y Draco se quedara con nosotros ese tiempo.- Contesto Molly sonriente, pero al ver la cara de sus hijos (Harry y Hermione para ella eran sus hijos) cambio el tono a uno mas serio y peligroso.- Y quiero que os comportéis como adultos.

- Eso es imposible tratándose de Malfoy.- Dijo Fred

- Si, es como pedirle a un Dragón que deje de atacar a la gente.- Añadió George.

Ginny no dijo nada, se separo de Harry y entro por donde Malfoy se había marchado momentos antes, lo encontró sentado en una silla, mirando al techo con aire pensativo y se le notaba algo triste. Ginny se acerco a el por detrás si hacer ruido y coloco sus manos en los ojos del chico.

- Tregua vale? Yo nunca te hice nada.- Le dijo la pelirroja.

- Por mi, yo nunca tuve motivos para hacerte nada.- Contesto el rubio sacándose las manos de Ginny y volteándola a ver, sus ojos conectaron unos segundos y ambos sintieron como una descarga eléctrica que les recorrió desde la cabeza a los pies, Ginny fue la primera en retirar sus ojos, y un leve rubor surco sus mejillas, el chico lo vio y sonrió de medio lado.

- Ven, te enseñare donde dormirás.- Le dijo Ginny y le agarró la mano dispuesta a arrastrarlo a la cocina.

Cuando Ginny entro en la cocina seguida de Draco, todos voltearon a verlos, y en la cara de Harry y Ron apareció una mueca de desprecio y sorpresa por la situación (Ginny agarrando la mano de Draco para arrastrarlo a la cocina).

- Mama, donde dormirá Malfoy?- Pregunto la pelirroja ignorando las muecas de los chicos.

- En el cuarto que ahí justo en frente de tu habitación- Informo la señora Weasley.

- QUE!.- Gritaron todos (Fred, George, Harry, Ron y Hermione) a la misma vez.

- Jamás! Dormirá en cuarto donde podamos controlarlo.- Dijo Ron enojado.

- Si!- Dijo Harry apoyando a Ron.

- Ni hablar, es el único cuarto libre y dormirá ahí y fin de la discusión!.- El tono de Molly no daba paso a mas discusión posible.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza y se llevo a Draco a la habitación que ocuparía bajo la atenta mirada de los demás.

En el salón:

- Comprendo, pero…No puedes dejar a Draco en otro lugar? Mis hijos no se llevan para nada bien con él y lo sabes.- Dijo Arthur Weasley con tono preocupado.

- Mi hijo estará seguro con ustedes mientras yo me encargue de la misión.- Dijo Lucius.

- Tienes razón, estará más seguro aquí que con Narcisa, seria más fácil de captar.- Dijo el señor Weasley dándole la razón a Lucius.  
(N.A: Para los que no entiendan que pasa, Lucius intenta proteger a su hijo de que sea mortifago como el y por eso lo deja con los Weasley, porque como se odian tanto a nadie se le ocurriría buscar allí, además de que todos los aurores del ministerio y la orden en pleno estarían protegiendo la casa constantemente)

- Márchate ya Lucius, es mejor, despídete de Draco y vete o sospecharan.- Dijo Arthur. Lucius se levanto.

- Gracias, Arthur, te debo la seguridad de mi hijo.- Le dijo Lucius tendiéndole la mano. Arthur la estrecho y acompaño a Lucius a la habitación del chico.

En la habitación:

- Te gusta?- Pregunto la pelirroja cuando abrió la puerta de una habitación muy acogedora, con muebles oscuros, que ella misma había decorado.

- Como supieron…?.- Dijo Draco sorprendido al ver la decoración.

- Mi madre me aviso de tu llegada, por eso no dije nada al verte, y me imagine que te gustaría estar como en tu casa, aunque no lo sea…- Dijo Ginny algo avergonzada pues no tenían tanto dinero como el.

Draco noto esto y se sintió algo culpable Culpable! Yo! Maldita sea! Porque? Pensó Draco _quizás porque siempre les restregaste que tu eras mucho mas rico que ellos _Le recordó con un deje de crueldad su conciencia.

- Gracias, esta precioso.- Contesto el rubio sin saber muy bien porque. La pelirroja se quedo sumamente sorprendida antes esto.

- Me marcho, te dejo para que desempaques a gusto.- Le dijo Ginny dispuesta a marcharse pero la voz del rubio la detuvo.

- NO!.- Grito este, y al toque cambio su actitud.- Quiero decir… no te marches, si lo haces tus hermanos y Potter me machacaran. Ginny sonrio ante este comentario.

- Ok Malfoy, te ayudare a desempacar.- Contesto la pelirroja.

- Draco.- Dijo el rubio

- Perdon?.- Pregunto Ginny sorprendida. Esta como una regadera…que se le va a hacer Penso Ginny.

- Llamame Draco, si voy a pasar aquí mas de dos meses no me puedes llamar Malfoy no?.- Dijo Draco con simpleza.

- Tienes razón, ni tú a mi Weasley, llámame Ginny.- Dijo Ginny sonriente.

- No.- Contesto Draco

- No que?.- Pero que le pasa? Se le fue lo que le quedaba de pinza o que? Pensaba la pelirroja sumamente confundida.

- Prefiero Gin, suena más…dulce.- Contesto el rubio mientras metía en el armario algunas túnicas impecables.

Ginny se puso roja de la cabeza a los pies y se dio la vuelta a colocar camisetas en los cajones de la cómoda para que Draco no la viese.

- Puedes llamarme así, entonces.- Contesto Ginny y siguieron hablando de trivialidades.

Estaban en esas cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

- Pase.- Contesto Draco y Lucius abrio la puerta.

- Vine a despedirme Draco.- Contesto Lucius.

- Un momento padre.- Dijo Draco con falsa frialdad.- Gin te importa si…

- No, no! Para nada, te espero abajo para seguir ayudándote Draco.- Y se marcho tan rápido como pudo.

En la sala de estar:

- Mirad quien viene por ahí! Si es Ginny!.- Grito Ron en son de burla pero se callo ante la mirada de Hermione.

- Que tal con Malfoy Ginny?.- Pregunto Fred

- No es tan malo como parece.- Contesto la pelirroja.

- Oh! Ahora te hiciste amiga de esa sabandija!.- Le dijo Ron.

- Cállate Ronald, Malfoy nunca le hizo nada a Ginny.- Intervino Hermione duramente.

- Oh vamos Mione. Ahora tu te pones de su parte!.- Le espeto Ron.

Mientras Ron y Hermione se enzarzaban en una de sus típicas peleas Ginny se fue a sentar junto a Harry que aun no se había pronunciado.

- Ten cuidado con la serpiente.- Le dijo el pelinegro cuando tomo asiento a su lado.

- Se cuidarme sola!.- Le espeto Ginny molesta.

- Lo se muy bien.- Le contesto el pelinegro, y coloco una de sus manos en la cara de ginny haciéndole caricias en la cara, Ginny se coloco muy roja.

En la Habitación:

- Que fue eso?.- Pregunto Lucius con una media sonrisa desagradable.

- Que fue que padre?.- Evadió Draco la pregunta.

- Llamaste a la Weasley Gin?.- Le dijo Lucius que veía como su hijo esquivaba sus preguntas indirectas.

- Si, la llame así.- Contesto Draco con simpleza.

Lucius no pregunto mas, porque entre otras cosas, no quería saber nada más.

- Me marcho Draco, que tengas mucha suerte hijo mió.- Le dijo Lucius mientras lo abrazaba, gesto que tomo a Draco por sorpresa pero aun así correspondió.

- Tranquilo padre, se cuidar de mi mismo.- Y le hizo un gesto de autosuficiencia característico de el, Lucius soltó una carcajada y se despidió con la mano de su hijo.

Cuando Lucius cerró la puerta soltando un leve suspiro de amargura, un rubio de bellos ojos grises soltaba algunas lagrimas que no podía reprimir.

En la sala de estar:

Ginny estaba muy muy roja, y no podía soportar mas aquellas caricias tan tiernas por parte de Harry, en ese momento pudo divisar a Lucius bajando por las escaleras y entrando en la sala, Ginny se separo de Harry.

- Lo siento Harry pero prometí a Draco que le ayudaría a desempacar.- Dijo Ginny retorciéndose las manos, gesto que hacia cuando estaba muy nerviosa.

- Draco, Ahora es Draco?.- Le pregunto Harry sorprendido de las confianzas.

- Si, hasta luego.- Se despidió Ginny

- hasta luego Ginny.- Pero Harry hablo al aire porque la chica ya se había marchado.

---

Se que no es lo mejor que podía haber escrito, se que es muy poco, pero es un capitulo introductorio, lo mejor vendrá después. Dejen Reviews

Comadreja.


	2. Calurosa bienvenida

2.- Una calurosa bienvenida.

Ginny subió las escaleras tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron intentado evitar así que Harry hiciera mas preguntas. Cuando llego a la puerta de la habitación de Draco escucho sollozos en el interior de esta, Ginny no podía creer que fuera Draco quien lloraba pero aun así abrió la puerta para descubrir a Draco sentado en un rincón con las piernas enterradas en las rodillas.

- Draco, estas llorando?.- Pregunto Ginny, aunque sabia que era algo estúpido.

- No, no estoy llorando, estoy descansado.- Contesto Draco con arrogancia.

- Si tu lo dices…Terminados de desempacar?.- Pregunto Ginny, pues sabía que Draco era cabezón, aunque no más que ella y que si continuaba por ese camino acabarían mal.

- Si.- Dijo Draco incorporándose contento de que Ginny creyera su mentira.

Después de cinco minutos ninguno de los dos habia dicho nada todavía, hasta que la pelirroja decidió romper ese dichoso silencio y se le ocurrió una forma de hacerlo. Eso seria divertido.

- Draco, puedo preguntarte algo?.- Dijo Ginny.

- Supongo.- Contesto este sin prestarle mucha atención.

- Porque llorabas?.- Dijo sin rodeos la pelirroja.

Draco se quedo quieto unos segundos, Ginny no se había tragado la mentira y ahora le preguntaba el porque de su llanto, obviamente no se lo diría.

- No era yo, era mi clon que deje aquí para ir al baño.- Dijo Draco soltando lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza Menuda estupidez dije Penso el rubio _ Si, no fue uno de tus mejores momentos de lucidez _Le contesto su conciencia burlona Tu cállate, que esto fue culpa tuya! Le "grito" Draco.

- Perdona que te diga Draco pero… esa excusa fue mucho peor que la anterior.- Dijo Ginny aguantando una risita.

- Cállate Weasley, los Malfoy no lloran!.- Le grito Draco bastante molesto.

- No que era Gin?.- Dijo la pelirroja a modo de defensa aunque esa situación la divertía.

- Ahora eres Weasley.- Contesto Draco dándole la espalda.- Y los Malfoy no lloran.

- Como quieras, pero yo se lo que vi.- Le dijo la chica para continuar con la discusión.

- Que te calles te dije Gin!.- Grito el rubio sin pensar.

- No que era Weasley?.- Le dijo ella muerta de risa.

- No te rías!.- Contesto Draco molesto.

Pero Ginny ya estaba tirada por el piso riendo como loca, le encantaba, como a sus hermanos, sacar de quicio a la gente y que empezaran a decir tonterías y a contradecirse. El rubio visiblemente molesto le aventó un cojín en la cara.

- Eso fue trampa!.- Le grito Ginny agarrando el cojín.

- Nadie dijo que yo jugara limpio.- Le dijo Draco con una sonrisa de superioridad en la cara.

Ginny cogió un par de cojines en cuanto Draco se dio la vuelta y se los tiro, el rubio cogió los cojines y los volvió a lanzar contra la pelirroja, y así empezaron una guerra de cojines en la que ambos reían como locos.

En la cocina:

Se oían unas estruendosas risas provinentes del piso de arriba justo donde estaba ubicada la pieza de Draco. Harry que sabia que Ginny estaba con el no quiso decir nada y se fue al jardín, los demás quedaron comentando.

- Tal vez Ginny esta matando de la risa a Malfoy.- Comento Fred divertido.

- Si, puede que le lanzara algún hechizo de la risa.- Comento Ron con mueca triunfante.

- O simplemente le gasto una de sus típicas bromas y se esta muriendo de la risa con la cara del desgraciado ese.- Comento George.

Hermione pensó que no debía ser eso por la manera que Harry se había marchado de la cocina cuando ellos empezaron a comentar, pero decidió no decir absolutamente nada por su bien.

- Que os parece si le damos a Malfoy la bienvenida que se merece?.- Dijo Fred con una de sus sonrisas de "Estoy planeando algo malvado"

- Siiii… Como no se nos ocurrió antes?.- Dijo George colocando la misma sonrisa en su cara.

- Contad conmigo!.- Grito Ron entusiasmado.

- Y conmigo.- Dijo Harry desde el umbral de la puerta.

En la Habitación:

- Te rindes?.- Pregunto Ginny algo cansada pero muy feliz.

- Jamás!.- Grito Draco y aprovechando que Ginny se había echado en el suelo se lanzo sobre ella.

La situación quedo así: Draco encima de una Ginny muy sonrojada y algo aturdida con las caras apunto de tocarse y la postura algo comprometida.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió ando paso a Hermione que se quedo de hielo con la escenita, ambos se levantaron de un salto.

- FUE CULPA SUYA!.- Gritaron ambos señalándose mutuamente.

- No me culpes a mi porque tu seas una cría inmadura!.- le grito Draco a Ginny viendo como ella le señalaba acusadoramente.

Hermione echo un vistazo a la habitación. Estaba toda cubierta de plumas de los cojines y la ropa de Draco se esparcía por todo el suelo de la habitación, luego los miro a ambos, presentaban un aspecto divertido, Draco con el pelo revuelto y lleno de plumas de los cojines que seguramente Ginny le aventó y esta a su vez estaba tambien algo desarreglada y con los pelos revueltos. Parecía que un huracán hubiese entrado en la habitación. No pudo contener la risa.

- JAJAJAJA, Pero que os hicisteis? JAJAJAJAJA.- Pregunto Hermione entre risa y risa con lágrimas en los ojos y las manos en el estomago.

Ginny puso cara de enfado, y es que realmente le molestaba la risa de su amiga, que ella supuso que la defendería.

- HERMIONE JANE GRANGER, COMO TE ATREVES?.- Le grito Ginny MUY molesta colocando los brazos en jarra, parecía que el carácter de su madre había aflorado en ella de repente.

- Nada.- Dijo Hermione sorprendida aguantándose la risa. Pero no sirvió de nada pues Ginny vio como ella, que no era buena mentirosa, aun se aguantaba la risa.

- DEBERIAS HABERME DEFENDIDO DE DRACO, NO HABERTE ECHADO A REIR.- Le grito Ginny a pleno pulmón, lo que provoco que los chicos subieran a la habitación a ver que ocurría.

- Pasa algo?.- Pregunto Fred desde la puerta

- Jajaja, parece que soltaron dos leones aquí.- Rió George detrás de su hermano.

- Porque gritabas de esa manera Ginny?.- Le pregunto Harry.

- Porque Draco me acuso de ser la causante de este alboroto.- Y aun sabiendo que era cierto, puso cara de no romper un plato en su vida.

Al instante Fred, George, Ron y Harry se abalanzaron sobre Draco, quien los esquivo en el ultimo momento y salio corriendo de la habitación perseguido por los cuatro chicos.

Hermione y Ginny reían y reían sin parar mientras veían a los chicos con los brazos en alto intentado atrapar en vano a Draco, pues este era mucho más rápido que ellos.

Cuando Draco callo al suelo gracias a un embrujo zancadilla perfectamente ejecutado por George y los cuatro chicos se abalanzaron sobre el, Ginny pensó que era suficiente y corriendo cuanto sus piernas le permitían y deseando con todas sus fuerzas poder llegar a tiempo ocurrió algo que dejo a Hermione y los demás (Incluyéndola a ella) profundamente sorprendidos, Ginny desapareció tras una débil luz azulada y apareció al mismo tiempo justo donde quería, enfrente de Draco para protegerlo.

Fred que era el primero de la fila paro en seco, y los demás no tuvieron tiempo de frenar, con lo cual tropezaron con Fred cayendo los cuatro al suelo en un rebujo de piernas y manos, todos se echaron a reír.

Molly, oyó risas provinentes del jardín y echo un vistazo a través de la ventana, sus hijos jugaban sobre el pasto en un extraño rebujo de brazos y piernas mientras Draco, tirado en el suelo, miraba a Ginny que esta parada enfrente de el con un brazo extendido para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero por alguna extraña razón Draco seguía en el pasto mirándola muy sorprendido.

Hermione reacciono antes que nadie.

- Ginny, como hiciste eso?.- Pregunto la castaña.- No era una aparición corriente.

Todos se la quedaron mirando interrogantes.

- No lo se, solo desee con fuerza aparecer ante Draco a tiempo y de pronto ahí estaba.- Contesto Ginny encogiéndose de hombros. Hermione siguió pensando en ello y los demás no le dieron la mayor importancia, ahora todos jugaban su juego favorito, cazar a Draco, pero esta vez, también debían cazar a Ginny.

Molly sonrió enternecida, ese verano seria interesante.

En algún lugar lejos de la madriguera:

Lucius Malfoy acababa de aparecer en una vieja calle a oscuras, miro a todos lados intentado orientarse, al cabo de unos segundos supo donde estaba y camino seguro por uno de los pasillos de aquella calle. Acabo en un viejo pub muggle cerca de la calle central de aquella ciudad, suspiro, echaba de menos a Draco y pensaba constantemente desde que se marcho que seria de él si el Lord lo encontraba. Abrió la puerta del pub y revelo un enorme vestíbulo de un lujoso hotel (mago obviamente) se dirigió a recepción.

- La habitación donde se hospeda el señor Truncan, por favor.- Dijo con frialdad al llegar a el.

- 3 planta, habitación 256. Puede coger el ascensor, se quedara mucho tiempo?.- Pregunto amable la recepcionista.

- Solo el necesario.- Contesto, cogió la llave que la recepcionista le tendió y se dirigió al ascensor.

- Que pase un buen día señor Malfoy.- Dijo la recepcionista.

Lucius llego a la habitación y abrió la puerta, al instante un hombre le recibió con un "calido" saludo.

- Llegas tarde, sabes que odio la impuntualidad.- Dijo el hombre de cabellos canosos.

- Hice algunas paradas en el viaje Richard.- Contesto Lucius sin mirarlo y tomando asiento en una silla.

- Si, me imagine.- Contesto Richard

- Y bien, donde esta?.- Pregunto Lucius sin más rodeos.

- Tranquilo amigo, aun queda camino por recorrer.- Contesto Richard con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

En la madriguera a la hora de la cena:

Todos estaban sentados en el jardín alrededor de una enorme mesa llena de comida de todo tipo, Malfoy estaba sentado al lado de Ginny, pues ninguno salvo ella quiso sentarse a su lado.

- Mañana jugaremos quidditch.- Informo Fred a los demás.

- Habrás traído escoba no Malfoy?.- Añadió Fred con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Si, por supuesto.- Contesto este con frialdad.

- Genial.- Dijo Ron.

Ginny no prestaba mucha atención a la conversación sobre Quidditch que estaban teniendo sus hermanos, solo comía mirando su plato. Que fue lo que paso? No se como hice eso. Pensaba Ginny.

Un estruendoso ruido justo a su lado la despertó de su ensimismamiento, salto al suelo sin pensarlo dos veces y levanto la cabeza a tiempo para ver millones de fuegos artificiales marca Weasley saliendo del plato de Draco.

Sus hermanos y Harry reían tirados en el pasto la maravillosa bienvenida que le habían dado al rubio, estaba todos con las manos en el estomago y llorando de la risa.

- Fue…genial…genial.- Decía Ron entre risa y risa.

- Simplemente sensacional.- Reían Fred y George.

Harry contemplaba los fuegos riéndose, en ese momento formaban una frase: "Bienvenido a casa Serpiente"

El rubio estaba tirado en el suelo como ella con la cara llena de hollin y su madre gritaba algo inaudible para ella, solo supo que se había levantado del suelo cuando, furiosa, se planto frente a sus hermanos.

- DE QUIEN HA SIDO LA JODIDA IDEA!.- Vocifero Ginny.

Los chicos quedaron callados al instante mirándose unos a otros.

- No fue…nuestra intención.- Tartamudeo Harry.

Ginny volteo y ayudo a Draco a levantarse.

- Puedo yo solo, gracias.- Le dijo el rubio muy molesto. Ginny no hizo caso del comentario.

- QUE NO FUE VUESTRA INTENCION? ME VAN A DECIR QUE LOS FUEGOS VOLARON SOLOS HASTA EL PLATO DE DRACO?.- "Dijo" Ginny sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

- N…n…no.- Tartamudeo Ron viendo a su hermana asustado.

- ENTONCES NO DIGAS GILIPOYECES!.- Termino Ginny.

Se llevo a Draco al cuarto de baño y oyó a su madre gritarles muy muy muy enfadada, con su típico carácter gritarle a los cuatro chicos.

- SE DISCULPARAN PORQUE YO LO DIGO Y….- Ginny ya no oyó mas pues entraron en el baño.

- Lo siento.- Le dijo a Draco cuando cerro la puerta del baño.

- No tienes que disculparte, fueron los imbéciles de tus hermanos.- Contesto Draco agrio.

- Si…son unos imbéciles.- Termino Ginny.

Terminaron de limpiarse y se dirigieron al jardín. Vieron a los cuatro chicos en fila de a uno esperándolos…

**Y aquí les dejo el cap. Espero que les halla agradado, este fue algo mas largo e intente que tuviera algo de humor, pero no soy muy buena en esas cosas, prometo que el siguiente será algo mas divertido.**

**Dejen reviews.**

**Comadreja.**


	3. Entre escobas y barro

**Gracias a todas las personas que me escribieron reviews, nadie menciono a Lucius y su encuentro con Richard en ninguno de ellos y les digo que pongan algo de atención pues van a tener papeles importantes, espero que les guste este capitulo.**

**3.- Entre escobas y barro.**

_- Lo siento.-Le dijo a Draco cuando cerro la puerta del baño._

_- No tienes que disculparte, fueron los imbéciles de tus hermanos.- Contesto Draco agrio._

_- Si…son unos imbéciles.- Termino Ginny._

_Terminaron de limpiarse y se dirigieron al jardín. Vieron a los cuatro chicos en fila de a uno esperándolos…_

Fred fue el primero en dar un paso a delante dispuesto a disculparse ante la atenta mirada de su madre.

- Lo siento, solo fue una broma de bienvenida.- Le dijo Fred para nada arrepentido.

- Si, no fue nuestra intención causarte molestias.- Añadió George con cara de no romper platos.

- Lo sentimos.- Terminaron Harry y Ron.

La única que no presento sus disculpas fue Hermione, que por ser tan madura como era no considero oportuno unirse a la broma.

- Aceptamos vuestras disculpas, no es así Draco?.- Dijo Ginny dándole un codazo al rubio para que asintiera.

Para los Weasley aquella situación jamás se les hubiera ocurrido que podría pasar algún día sin embargo estaba ahí, pidiéndole disculpas a una sabandija a la que consideraban poco más que algo sucio y mugriento en el suelo.

El resto de la velada pasó sin más complicaciones que unos cuantos gruñidos y malas miradas por parte de los de siempre. Hablaron sobre el Quidditch que jugarían mañana para que no hubiera problemas en la redistribución de los equipos.

- Ginny jugara de guardiana, tiene buena mano parando quaffles.- Dijo Fred

- Si, y Harry obviamente jugara de buscador en NUESTRO equipo.- Añadió George recalcando la palabra nuestro.

- Yo jugare de golpeador!.- Dijo Ron entusiasmado con la idea de aventar una Bludger en la cabeza de Draco.

Por desgracia para Ron Ginny noto la sonrisa malvada de su hermano mayor y le lanzo una gélida mirada que competía con las que Draco se mandaba habitualmente.

- No! Imposible, ese es nuestro puesto.- Dijeron los gemelos a la vez.

- Oh! Por favor.- Suplico Ron.

- Quien jugara en cada equipo?.- Pregunto Ginny.

- Malfoy, tú y nadie mas contra nosotros.- Informo Harry lanzando intentas miradas de asco al rubio que no se cortaba un pelo al devolvérselas.

- Pero eso es sumamente injusto!.- Aporto Hermione de parte de la pelirroja que le lanzo una mirada de agradecimiento.

- Nadie dijo que nosotros lo seamos.- Dijeron Harry, Ron, Fred y George imitando a Draco.

Cuando Hermione iba a reprochar utilizando palabras groseras que no mencionare (N.A: Hermione se las gasta también cuando se trata de injusticias xD) la señora Weasley, como buena madre que era, presintió el peligro y dijo:

- A la cama todos ahora mismo! Se hace tarde

Todos emitieron sonoros bufidos en señal de desacuerdo con su madre pero aun así, se fueron a la cama.

En la pieza de Draco:

- Has aguantado bien el tipo.- Le dijo la pelirroja que lo había acompañado hasta allá ya que su pieza quedaba al frente de la suya.

- Que esperabas? Soy un Malfoy.- Contesto el rubio como si eso lo aclarara todo.

Ginny movió la cabeza en gesto desaprobatorio.

-Deja de tenértelo tan creído, Hurón.- Le comento la pelirroja.

- No me llames así.- Dijo Draco molesto.

- Acaso no es lo que eres?.- Contesto Ginny provocando el inicio de una pelea.

- y tu no eres acaso una comadreja?.- Le contesto el rubio a modo de defensa.

Ginny le saco la lengua y le aventó el cojín más a su alcánce. Draco lo cogió sin el mayor esfuerzo.

- Ah no! No empezare otra guerra de cojines.- Dijo Draco dándose la vuelta.

- Me marcho a la cama antes de que mis hermanitos regresen a pegarte una paliza.- Comento Ginny indiferente, el comentario tuvo el efecto deseado.

- Tus…hermanos…?.- Pregunto Draco algo tembloroso.

- Aja, no pensaras que todo iba a quedar así no?.- Le dijo Ginny y acto seguido se marcho dejando a Draco temiendo por su vida.

El último pensamiento de Ginny antes de caer dormida fue que a la mañana siguiente el partido de Quidditch seria sumamente entretenido.

A la mañana siguiente:

Tras un sueño inquieto Ginny se levanto de la cama muy temprano, se visito con ropa cómoda (nos vaqueros y una camiseta azul) para jugar al Quidditch y decidió mirar si Draco ya se abría levantado.

Abrió la puerta todo lo sigilosamente que pudo, entro y cerro la puerta igual de sigilosa tras de si, las persianas estaban bajadas y las cortinas echadas por lo que la habitación se encontraba a oscuras, a Ginny le costo recordar donde estaba cada objeto para no tropezar, evidentemente Draco aun dormía.

Se acerco a la cama y vio a Draco placidamente dormido, con una sonrisa malvada a Ginny se le ocurrió una "Dulce" manera de hacerlo despertar.

Se paro, lleno sus pulmones con todo el aire que pudo y se preparo para gritar, no si antes asegurarse que funcionaba el hechizo aislante de ruido. Cuando estuvo completamente segura que funcionaba grito:

- DRACO FUEGO, FUEGO EN TU CAMA! FUEGOOOOOOOOO!.- Descargo todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones y grito con todas sus fuerzas que eran muchas.

Draco pego tal salto que se callo de la cama y al intentar levantarse para alejarse del "fuego" se dio un golpe con la mesilla y la lámpara le dio en la cabeza, al intentar pararse se agarro a una silla que volcó y Draco que casi había conseguido levantarse callo de nuevo entre una multitud de ropa que había dejado allí para cambiarse a la mañana.

- FUEGO! DONDE?- Grito con terrible pánico en la voz, los ojos bien abiertos y expresión de terror.

Ginny se estaba muriendo de la risa, las lagrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas y se agarraba el estomago con fuerza mientras se deleitaba con la expresión de Draco, que había pasado de asustado a confuso. Le bastaron dos segundos para comprender que no había fuego y que la pelirroja le había echo una de las suyas. (N.A: ahí que aclarar que aun estaba oscuro) Draco la miro con toda la frialdad que pudo, aquella era una manera muy cruel de levantar a alguien.

Ginny vio la expresión fría y enojada de Draco, pero eso no hizo que la chica pudiera parar de reír con fuerza.

- Lo…siento…no…pude…- Decía la pelirroja entre risas y limpiándose las lagrimas.

- Te parece gracioso hacerme levantar de esa manera?.- Le dijo Draco con su habitual tono de arrogancia, maldad y esta vez una mezcla de algo que Ginny no pudo comprender pero que tomo como rastros de sueño.

- Es que… no pude… evitarlo…jajajajajajajajajajajaja.- La pelirroja no podía parar de reír, le mando una mirada de disculpa puesto que aun no podía decir mas palabras.

- Esta me la vas a pagar Weasley.- Le aseguro Draco serio.

- Si tú lo dices.- Le contesto la pelirroja intentado por todos sus medios dejar de reír.

- Bueno, ya que me levantaste, al menos dime para que lo hiciste.- Le dijo Draco cruzándose de brazos.

Ginny iba a contestarle que no lo había echo por algo en concreto, simplemente por placer, pero se dio cuenta de una cosa que la dejo paralizada.

- Me vas a contestar?.- La insto Draco impaciente y entonces se fijo en su mirada, bajo los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba en boxers! La pelirroja lo estaba viendo semidesnudo y ni cuenta se había dado! _Maldita sea! Como no me di cuenta antes! _Pensó Draco enojado consigo mismo por haber sido tan estúpido. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era…

- Te gusta lo que ves?.- Le pregunto Draco arrogante.

Ginny levanto la mirada, seguía atónita, Draco estaba mortal! _Como no me pude dar cuenta antes de que tenia una escultura divina ante mis ojos? _Se pregunto la pelirroja_ Tal vez porque esa escultura sea Draco malfoy_ Razono su conciencia _Si, tienes razón. _Concedió Ginny _Pues claro que la tengo tarada! Soy tu!_ Le contesto su conciencia enojada.

- No esta nada mal, pero he visto cosas mejores.- La respuesta de Ginny, aunque no se parecía en nada a lo que tenia en mente (N.A: Ahí esa Ginny y sus pensamientos impuros, pero imagínense a Draco en Boxers recién levantado, con ese cuerpazo que tiene, y el pelo revuelto con mechones en si rostro, simplemente divino!) tuvo el efecto que ella esperaba.

- Como? Perdona que te diga pero estas ante el chico mas sexy de Hogwarts.- Le contesto molesto el rubio.

- Siiii…claro…como no me di cuenta? Perdóname.- Dijo Ginny en tono irónico que Draco capto enseguida.

- Me vas a venir a decir que viste a alguien que este mejor que yo? Y además es Boxers?.- Le dijo Draco levantando la ceja.

Era cierto que Ginny jamás había visto a un chico en Boxers (Sus hermanos no contaban) salvo tal vez a Harry aquella vez que decidió probar las gafas indiscretas invento de sus hermanos que aun no se habían comercializado.

- Si, por supuesto, Harry.- Contesto la pelirroja sabiendo de antemano lo que contestaría Draco.

- Si, claro, San Potter, olvidaba lo enamorada que estabas de el.- Eso fue un golpe bajo por parte de Draco, no se esperaba esa respuesta en absoluto.

- No estoy enamorada de el!.- Le grito la pelirroja aunque ni ella estaba segura de que fuese cierto.

- No mientas, todo el mundo lo sabe, de todas maneras él no cuenta.- Le dijo Draco.

Ginny se quedo con la boca abierta preparada para decir algo, pero pensó que seria mejor callarse.

_Será que todavía estoy enamorado de el? _Se pregunto la pelirroja _Una pregunta estúpida, Obvio que sigues enamorada! Aunque es cierto que ya no tanto. _Le respondió su siempre "oportuna" conciencia

- Será mejor que bajemos a desayunar, oigo ruidos.- Le dijo la pelirroja con voz segura.

- Si, es una buena manera de evadir mi pregunta.- Le contesto Draco sabiamente.

Ginny hizo caso omiso ante ese comentario y se dispuso a salir de la pieza, pero entonces…

- Sabes, puede que si tengas el mejor cuerpo de Hogwarts, pero jamás besaras tan bien como Harry.- Le dijo evidentemente molesta.

Draco se quedo de hielo, Gin habia besado a Potter y el no estaba enterado? _Es obvio Draquito, anduvieron de novios hasta que le dio plantón por la Chang de nuevo _Le recordó su conciencia _Claro, es cierto, seguro que se besaron millones de veces_ Pensó Draco.

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo, la pelirroja tenia tono molesto cuando le dijo eso, pero algo en sus ojos no encajaba, a caso le había retado a besarla?

En la cocina:

Los gemelos se habían levantado hacia unos minutos y habían bajado a desayunar, habían estado preparando con Harry y Ron las jugadas para el partido de hoy decididos a derribar al menos cinco veces de su escoba a Malfoy, y lo había echo de manera que Hermione no pudiera ponerles una falta.

En ese momento Ginny entraba en la cocina con una sonrisa de gran satisfacción en el rostro y aire triunfal.

- Alguien durmió muy bien hoy.- Saludo George a su hermanita.

- Si, parece que se levanto animada.- Añadió Fred

- Buenos días hermanitos.- Les saludo la pelirroja alegre.

- Porque tanta alegría…-Empezó a preguntar Fred.

- si te vamos a dar una paliza…- Continuo George.

- Al Quidditch?.- Completo Fred.

- Me levante sonriente.- Contesto la pelirroja sin poder ocultar una amplia sonrisa.

Sus hermanos la miraron con desconfianza, o tenia algo muy malvado preparado para el partido o algo le había ocurrido con el pelinegro…o tal vez…con Draco?

Draco fue el siguiente en bajar, miro a Ginny y le sonrió, luego saludos a los gemelos, únicamente por cortesía, claro esta.

- Buenos dias.- Saludo el rubio.

Fred y George emitieron unos gruñidos que Draco interpreto como buenos días. Tomo asiento al lado de la Ginny.

- Algo para desayunar Rubito?.- Le pregunto Ginny a Draco.

- Tostadas, gracias.- Le contesto Draco, Ginny le puso dos tostadas en el plato.

- Aquí tienes.- Le dijo Ginny.

Fred y George no dejaron de notar ciertas…confianzas entre los dos jóvenes que no les agradaron demasiado.

- Ginny, tenéis estrategia para el partido?.- Pregunto George.

- Jugar bien.- Contesto.

- Buena estrategia hermanita.- Dijo Ron desde la puerta de la cocina con Harry detrás.

- Si, muy buena.- Comento el pelinegro sin apartar la mirada de Draco.

La señora y el señor Weasley bajaron las escaleras y entraron en la cocina.

- Os preparare algo para desayunar.- Dijo Molly poniéndose a cocinar.

- Me pasa la mantequilla Gin?.- Le pregunto Draco.

- Por supuesto Dragoncito.- Dijo Ginny arrugando la nariz con gesto cariñoso.

Todos se quedaron de piedra, menudas confianzas la de estos dos! Fred y George se miraron, en ese momento entro Hermione.

- Ginny, ven, tenemos que ir a recoger las escobas!.- Le dijo la castaña que venia del jardín.

- Voy!.- Contesto cogiendo una tostada.

- Esperarme, os acompaño.- Añadió Draco, a quien no le agradaba la idea de quedarse a solas con los cuatro chicos.

Camino de buscar las escobas:

- Gracias, Mione, nos salvaste el cuello sin saberlo.- Le dijo Ginny.

- Si, la cosa estaba a punto de ponerse fea, gracias.- Añadió Draco.

Tanto Hermione como Ginny se quedaron quitas, Draco agradeciéndole a Hermione?.

- De nada pero… que hicisteis para meteros en eso?.- Les pregunto la castaña intrigada.

- Nada en especial.- Se apresuro a contestar el rubio.

- Draco, tiene razón, no fue nada.- Dijo Ginny.

Sus miradas se cruzaron unos instantes, otra vez aquella sensación…

En la cocina:

- Vieron eso?.- Dijo Ron sorprendido.

- Si! Que fue lo que paso?.- Pregunto Harry confuso.

- No lo se.- Dijo George.

- Nadie lo sabe.- Dijo Fred

Y cuanta razón tenía, ni siquiera ellos dos se imaginaban lo que el destino les tenía preparados.

Pasó una hora o así y los chicos decidieron ir yendo hacia el campo que tenían ellos escondido entre los árboles. Cuando llegaron Hermione sujetaba las escobas mientras que Draco y Ginny esperaban bajo un árbol hablando sobre quien sabe que cosas.

- Eh sabandija! Aléjate de Ginny ahora mismo!.- Le grito Fred.

Draco solo volteo a mirarlo con cara que decía "Y si no que?" Fred puso cara de odio y detrás de el llegaron Harry y Ron, Draco se lo pensó mejor, ayudo a Ginny a levantarse y fueron donde estaban los demás.

- Bien, ya conocéis las reglas, el equipo es algo injusto pero bueno, si no queda mas remedio se jugara así.- Informo Hermione cuando todos estuvieron a su alrededor.- Aquí tenéis vuestras escobas, A JUGAR!

Los chicos cogieron las escobas sin perder tiempo y pegaron una patada al suelo para despegar, una vez estuvieron en posición Hermione soltó las pelotas de fútbol y las de tennis que actuaban como Snicht, Quaffle y Bludgers.

Ron que jugaba de cazador se hizo rápidamente con la pelota y como Ginny y Malfoy jugaban solos tuvieron que alternarse en posiciones. Harry empezó a buscar la "Snitch" sin perder el menor tiempo, Draco se dirigió a buscar la Quaffle que llevaba Ron entre las manos, Fred salio a su encuentro y le lanzo una "Bludger" en toda la cara, Draco tuvo que rodar en la escoba para esquivarla, en eso, Ron se distrajo y Ginny cogió la "Quaffle", aprovecho que todos estaban mas pendientes de intentar derribar a Draco de su escoba para marcar un tanto.

- 10, O PARA GINNY Y DRACO!.- Grito Hermione desde el suelo.

Todos voltearon a ver, habían dejado los aros vacíos, cosa que Ginny no desaprovecho. Ron se lanzo hacia Ginny inmediatamente, Draco salio a su encuentro, Harry corrió a salvara Ron de Draco y Fred fue a perseguir una "Bludger" para golpear a Draco, cuando por fin la encontró golpeo fuerte con el bate, con tan mala suerte de que Harry, que había salido tras Draco, se metió en su trayectoria y le golpeo en la cabeza, la "Bludger" reboto y le dio a la escoba de Draco, Ginny salio a rescatar a su buscador y al cogerlo, la escoba no pudo con el peso, Ron que había virado para coger a Harry llego a tiempo y lo atrapo, se golpeo contra George, que se agarro a lo primero que pudo, que fue el brazo de Harry.

Hermione que veía la escena desde abajo no dejaba de reírse por la cadena de golpes y desastrosos sucesos que estaban ocurriendo.

Harry cayo a un lado, se agarro a Ron que también acabo cayendo, Ginny había conseguido agarrar a tiempo la escoba de Draco y subirlo de nuevo a ella, contemplo la escena de Fred intentando descifrar que había ocurrido, George, Harry y Ron luchando por no caer de la escoba y Draco jadeando intentado recuperar la respiración, miro a Hermione que se moría de la risa y ella tampoco lo pudo aguantar, empezó a reír.

Para George, Ron y Harry aquello no tenia nada de divertido y menos lo tuvo cuando vio la "Snitch" pasar por su lado y no poder cogerla, se encontraba en una postura muy rara.

George estaba agarrado a la escoba por una pierna, Ron se abrazaba como buenamente podía a su brazo mientras sostenía a Harry con una mano, este a su vez intentaba recuperar al menos una de las escobas, pero bocabajo y sujeto por Ron que le cogia la pierna para que no cayera era un poco complicado.

- HEY CHICOS! NECESITAIS AYUDA?.- Les grito Draco cuando al fin recupero el aliento y miraba divertido la escena.

- NO, GRACIAS, NOS LAS APAÑAMOS SOLOS.- Le grito George.

- SI VOSOTROS LO DECIS!.- Y se lanzo en busca de la "Snitch"

Fred reacciono al fin y corrio a ayudar a sus hermanos.

- NO FRED! VE A POR LA SNITCH!.- Le gritaron Harry, Ron y George.

Fred viro, pero una muy bonita y bien lanzada "Bludger" de Ginny le golpeo en el brazo, Fred perdió el equilibrio y casi se cayo, Ginny sonrió con satisfacción, siguió a Draco para protegerle de posibles ataques y cuando Fred recupero por fin el equilibrio…

- GANAN GINNY Y MALFOY CON 360 PUNTOS A 0!.- Grito Hermione desde el suelo muerta de risa todavía y bailando una especie de… Danza?

Todos quedaron mirando a Draco con la "Snitch" en la mano (Se olvidaron de lo precario de su situación) y fruncieron el ceño. Hermione realizo un limpio hechizo y al instante George, Harry y Ron estuvieron en tierra y a salvo, Fred aterrizo junto a ellos. Unos metros más adelante se posaron Draco y Ginny con sonrisas triunfantes.

- Después de esto no va a ver quien los aguante.- Dijo Fred malhumorado.

- Como hemos podido hacer de esta manera el ridículo?.- Se regaño Ron a si mismo.

- Creo que, el echo de ser mas, no ha servido de mucho aquí no?.- Les dijo Ginny burlona.

Harry le saco la lengua y los chicos, derrotados, se fueron camino a la casa.

Por desgracia, empezó a llover fuertemente, la tierra se transformo en barro rápidamente y Ron tropezó con una piedra, se agarro a cuello de Harry, que se tambaleo y al caer tiro a Fred tan bien que empujo a George y acabaron los cuatro en el barro.

Hermione, Ginny y Draco, todos mojados y cubriéndose con las manos, empezaron a reírse, pero a Ron no le parecía divertido así que tomo una bola de barro y se la lanzo a Draco en la cara, Draco quedo quieto por unos momentos y luego se tiro encima de Ron revolcándose ambos por el barro, los demás reían, Hermione le tendió una mano a Harry para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero al apoyarse Harry, resbalo y Hermione cayo con el cubriéndose también de Barro. Solo dios sabe que paso en ese momento, los chicos empezaron a lanzarse unos a otros enormes bolas de barro para ponerse perdidos.

Cuando llegaron a la casa una hora mas tarde, todos estaban completamente cubiertos de barro, pero todos presentaban sonrisas de satisfacción en la cara, había sido un gran día.

- Pero bueno! Que habeis hecho?.- Les pregunto la señora Weasley cuando los vio entrar.

Los chicos solo se encogieron de hombros y sonrieron.

- Súbanse a cambiarse y limpiarse ahora mismo!.- Les grito Molly

Todos hicieron los que les mando si protestar, el problema es que solo había una ducha…

En una habitación mucho más lejos de la madriguera:

- Richard no tengo tiempo que perder.- Le dijo Lucius al hombre de pelo canoso.

- No te quedara mas remedio que esperar.- Le contesto el hombre y se puso de pie.

No era ninguna nueva noticia las infidelidades del señor Malfoy a su esposa, pero dentro de esas infidelidades había un secreto que debía permanecer oculto, aunque no era del todo secreto pues otra persona conocía su existencia.

Hace unos veintiún años ocurrió una cosa que Lucius ocultaría hasta llegado el momento, ahora era ese momento. Hace dieciséis años, una preciosa niña nació en una humilde casa, Lucius, amigo de esa familia fue a visitar a su amigo y darle sus felicitaciones, todo cambio entonces.

Algo ocurrió que esa niña adquirió algo que jamás imaginaria, algo que le otorgaría felicidad pero también dolor, poder y sufrimiento, algo que hizo que una enemistad creciera entre dos personas que habían sido amigos de toda la vida, poderes que aun ella no sabia que tenia y que, si no se equivocaba estarían a punto de darse a conocer.

Su única esperanza de salvar la vida de su familia residía en ella y en otra persona, cierto era también que residía en Harry Potter, pero sin esa ayuda jamás obtendrían la muerte completa del Lord, por eso era momento, por mucho que le doliese, de sacar aquel secreto a la luz.

- Será mejor que cojas tus cosas, Lucius, si quieres que iniciemos nuestro camino.- Le indico Richard.

- Ya voy.- Lucius cogió su capa, Richard estaba ya en la puerta de espaldas a el y le dijo:

- Habrá que investigar mucho, te dolerán muchas de las cosas que oirás, solo te pido que seas fuerte y valiente para enfrentarte a ellas.

- Por supuesto que lo soy, se lo que me espera, pero es lo único que puedo hacer.- Dijo Lucius suspirando profundamente. Adiós a su vida tranquila.

**---**

**Solo espero que les halla gustado este capitulo, es algo mas grande que el anterior, dejenme reviews.**

**Comadreja**


	4. Verona

**No ahí mucho que decir sobre el capitulo, salvo que esta vez es de los que a mi me gustan, gracias todas las que me escribieron reviews, espero que les guste.**

**4.- Verona**

_- Pero bueno! Que habéis hecho?.- Les pregunto la señora Weasley cuando los vio entrar._

_Los chicos solo se encogieron de hombros y sonrieron._

_- Súbanse a cambiarse y limpiarse ahora mismo!.- Les grito Molly_

_Todos hicieron los que les mando si protestar, el problema es que solo había una ducha…_

Hermione se negó en rotundo a ducharse con alguien que no fuera del sexo femenino, el problema es que solo tenían una media hora para ducharse todos y de uno en uno no se podía, George y Fred decidieron ducharse juntos, al igual que Harry y Ron, pero ninguno quería que Ginny se duchara con Draco.

- No, no y no. Ginny no se duchara con Draco.- Dijo Fred tajante.

- Antes muerto que dejarla con un hurón botador.- Dijo Ron recordando con cara de felicidad aquel momento.

- Draco no se duchara con ninguno de vosotros.- Les dijo Ginny con los brazos en jarra desesperada.

Draco la miro, a pesar de ser una chica, quería ducharse con el, cierto era que la mayoría de las chicas de Hogwarts morirían por estar en el lugar que estaba ella ahora, pero no creía que ninguna llegara realmente a ducharse con el, cierto era también que no tenia pensado ducharse con ninguno de los cuatro chicos que tenia delante.

- Te ducharas con alguno de nosotros?.- Le pregunto George con algo de asco a Draco.

- Me viste cara de psicópata? O el cerebro se te fundió cuando estabas boca abajo en la escoba?.- Le respondió Draco con el mismo asco en la voz.

- Creo que eso lo aclara todo.- Les dijo Ginny.

Media hora más tarde:

- Mañana iremos a la fiesta de tía Loriana- Dijo la señora Weasley.

- Siiiii! Genial! Pero mama, no tenemos que irnos antes para llegar a tiempo a la fiesta?.- Dijo Fred pensativo.

- Bueno, iremos en polvos flu.- Le contesto Molly.

Fred se dio por satisfecho con la respuesta, Draco se fijo que Ginny parecía bien contenta con la noticia y también cayo en el detalle de que Hermione y Harry estaban igual de confusos que el.

- Gin, quien es la tía Lori algo?.- Le pregunto a Ginny en un susurro.

- Loriana, luego te lo explico mejor.- Le contesto.

Todos se sentaron a comer, esta vez no hubo bromas molestas por parte de nadie ya que la señora Weasley los tenía a todos bien vigilados.

- Chicos, que fue lo que hicieron para llegar a casa cubiertos de barro?.- Le pregunto Molly disimulando una sonrisa.

- Una pelea de barro!.- Gritaron Fred y George a la vez.

- Si! Y estuvo genial!.- Añadieron Harry y Ron.

Draco y Ginny solo asintieron con la cabeza.

Ginny estaba ocupada pensado que carajo se pondría para ir a la fiesta, no sabia porque pero quería estar despampanante para que Draco la viera así, el problema era que no tenia un duro y sus trajes estaban demasiado viejos.

- Señora Weasley, perdona que la interrumpa un momento.- Dijo Draco de manera muy educada.

Molly se quedo sorprendida de lo bien que Draco hablaba y lo educado que era, aunque era enemiga de su familia, debía admitir que Narcisa y Lucius habían echo un buen trabajo.

- No, para nada, dime.- Le contesto Molly con una dulce sonrisa.

- Si vamos a una fiesta mañana, necesitare un traje para ir.- Le dijo Draco dando a entender que tenia que ir a comprarse uno.

- Tienes razón! Esta misma tarde Ginny te acompañara a comprar uno.- Contesto Molly.

- Muchas gracias, señora Weasley.

- Llámame Molly.

Terminada la comida, en la pieza de Ginny:

- La casa de tía Loriana esta en Italia, en una ciudad llamada Verona.- Le explico Ginny a Draco.

- En Verona?.- Le pregunto Draco.

- Si, en la Vía Stella.- Le explico Ginny

- Muy bien, y la fiesta, que tipo de traje ahí que usar?.- Le pregunto el rubio mientras se paseaba por la habitación.

- Pues no se, supongo que los antiguos que usaban los nobles, como los vestidos del carnaval de Venecia.- Le explico Ginny, al instante se mordió el labio, le tocaría usar uno de los viejos y gastados de su madre.

Draco vio el gesto de la pelirroja, no era tonto, sabía que no tenia suficiente dinero como para costearse un vestido como los que llevarían a la fiesta, supuso que la señora Weasley le dejaría uno.

- Vamos saliendo a comprar?.- Le dijo el rubio.

- Vamos.

Como todavía Ginny no tenia permiso para aparecerse tuvieron que coger los polvos flu, Ginny entro primero y Draco la siguió.

- Los dos juntos?.- Le pregunto la rojiza con curiosidad.

- Nos ahorraremos polvos.- Explico el rubio.

Ginny solo se encogió de hombros, el problema era que la chimenea era muy estrecha y para que ambos cupieran, debían abrazarse.

Draco se coloco detrás de ella y le rodeo la pequeña cintura con las manos, Ginny no supo porque pero se recostó en su pecho. Al instante tuvieron esa sensación que ambos conocían pero que ninguno sabia explicar.

Draco por su parte se sentía bien con el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de la pelirroja, quería protegerla de cualquier mal cuando estaba en sus brazos. _Pero que piensas cabeza de pollo! _Le devolvió su conciencia a la realidad _Nada, que te importa? _Contesto molesto el rubio _Pues claro que me importa, pero ese no es el punto, no te puede gustar la Weasley _Concluyo su conciencia con su molesta voz.

_No me gusta! Para nada, que te creíste! _Le recrimino al toque, entonces se dio cuenta de lo estúpido de la conversación, se estaba recriminando a si mismo.

Ginny no sabia porque en los brazos de Draco se sentía como nunca se había sentido en los brazos de Harry, querida y protegida, aquella frialdad encajaba perfectamente con su calidez… _y con tu lado oscuro_. Le dijo su conciencia.

- Cómoda?.- La saco Draco de sus pensamientos.

- Mucho :P.- Le contesto la rojiza.

- Echa ya los polvos flu, tenemos que llegar algún día.- La apremio el rubio.

En un rincón del jardín:

Harry, Fred y George exponían sus descabelladas ideas sobre lo que pasaba entre Draco y Ginny, y digo Harry, Fred y George, porque Ron se había desaparecido con Hermione después de la comida. Los tres estaban de acuerdo en que algo pasaba entre ellos, antipatía no era, puesto que Ginny nunca se había metido con el rubio, tampoco pensaban que se gustaban, Malfoy era Malfoy.

- No que tenían que ir a comprar el traje para la fiesta de mañana?.- Se acordó Harry en ese momento.

- Tienes razón!.- Dijo George.

- Crees que deberíamos ir a ver que pasa entre ellos y de paso vigilamos a la serpiente?.- Se le ocurrió a Fred.

- Si van a Hosgmeade y nos ven siempre podemos decir que fuimos a vuestra tienda.- Razono Harry.

- Pero sin Ron no vamos a ningún lado, después se enfada.- Dijo Fred sopesando la idea.

- La única manera de que venga aquí en este instante es llamarle con el atizador de lejanía.- Dijo George con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara.

- Que es atizador de lejanía?.- Pregunto el pelinegro confuso.

- Ya lo veras.- Dijo Fred sacándose del bolsillo lo que parecía una pequeña bola con pinta de ser pesada.

En el bosque cerca de la casa de los Weasley:

- Oh Ron! Que bien que podamos estar solos unos momentos.- Dijo una castaña de pelo revuelto entre los brazos de un pelirrojo.

- Si Mione, iba siendo hora.- Le dijo Ron.

- Que crees que estarán haciendo los chicos?.- Le pregunto Hermione con curiosidad.

- Ni lo se, ni me importa.- Dijo el pelirrojo acercándose a los labios de la castaña.

Hermione emitió una risita de complacencia antes de acercarse para corresponder al beso, en ese momento ron emitió un grito.

- AHHHHH! QUE DAÑO!.- Grito poniéndose las manos en la nariz y parandose.

La castaña se acerco para ver que era lo que le pasaba a Ron, vio que sangraba por la nariz.

- Oh! Pero que ha pasado?.- Pregunto mientras con un limpio hechizo le curaba la nariz.

- El atizador de lejanía ¬¬ malditos.- Dijo Ron con la cara roja de rabia.

- eh?¿.- Pregunto la castaña con cara de confusión.

- Cosas de Fred y George, tengo que ir allá.- Le explico el pelirrojo.

- Oh valla! Supongo que nuestro momento a solas tendrá que esperar.- Dijo la castaña.

Ron con cara de pocos amigos, se fue para donde les esperaban los tres chicos impacientes junto con Hermione.

- Que pasa?.- Les pregunto con mala onda cuando llegaron donde estaban.

- Hemos pensado en seguir a Ginny y Malfoy a donde vallan para descubrir que ahí entre ellos.- Dijo Fred del tirón, tenían que actuar deprisa si querían saber donde iban.

- Me apunto, vamos al salón, utilizaran los polvos flu.- Dijo Ron, cogió a Hermione de la mano para que lo siguiera y los cinco se dirigieron al salón.

En el salón:

- Donde vamos?.- Le pregunto Ginny antes de lanzar los polvos flu.

- A Hosgmeade.- Informo el rubio.

- Genial. HOSGMEADE.- Grito con claridad la pelirroja.

Los dos chicos desaparecieron entre un torbellino de cenizas, ambos estaban muy pegados y eran conscientes de las sensaciones que recorrían sus cuerpos en ese momento.

Los cinco llegaron justo a tiempo para ver como Draco y Ginny desaparecían abrazados por la chimenea hacia Hosgmeade.

- Nos apareceremos.- Informo Fred y al instante estaban los cinco en la plaza de Hosgmeade.

Vieron a los dos chicos salir de una tienda cercana donde estaban ellos.

- Venga Gin! Es por aquí.- Le dijo el rubio pasándole una mano por la cintura para guiarla.

Los chicos caminaron hasta casi el borde del pueblo seguidos por Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred y George que se cuidaban de que no los vieran. Allí había una tienda con pinta de vender trajes muy antiguos y muy caros también. Entraron en ella.

- OHHH!.- Dijo Ginny al ver lo lujosa que era la tienda y los vestidos que tenían.

- Me esperas aquí?.- Le dijo el chico señalándole una silla.

- No me moveré.- Le prometió la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

Draco desapareció por una puerta. Desde donde estaba ella no podía ver que hacia Draco, pero los chicos que estaban fuera de la tienda espiando con las gafas indiscretas que Fred había llevado consigo si podían ver como el rubio cogía un precioso vestido azul agua marina con mangas largas y abiertas, escote en V muy pronunciado y cintura ceñida, el traje era maravilloso, formaba una campana hacia abajo con elegancia y estaba un poco desgravado hacia el final del traje. Era evidente que el traje era de mujer, lo que a los chicos les resulto muy raro, pero Hermione entendió al toque.

- Le va a comprar ese vestido a Ginny!.- Le susurro a los chicos.

- No! Ese traje debe de costar mas que toda mi casa entera!.- Dijo Fred sorprendido.

Y no solo miro el traje, si no que cogió también unos bonitos zapatos de tacón blancos adornados con pequeños brillante, que Hermione identifico como diamantes, y un collar bien bonito con un dije de un delfín y unos pendientes de diamantes discretos.

- Todo eso debe costar mas que nuestra tienda y nuestra casa juntas!.- Grito George muy sorprendido.

- Siiii!.- Concedió Harry.

Hermione no decía nada, le parecía un bonito detalle por parte del rubio, pero opinaba igual que Fred y George, eso debía costar toda una fortuna!

Después de coger las cosas para la pelirroja, se dirigió a por un bonito traje negro para el, pago a la dependienta y salio de la habitación.

- Ya esta, vamos a tomar algo, si?.- Le dijo Draco con las bolsas en las manos.

- Esta bien, pero no nos tardemos mucho o mis hermanos se preocuparan.- Le dijo Ginny.

- No, de seguro tus hermanos estarán en su tienda con los demás, luego vamos a echar un vistazo.- Le dijo el rubio.

- Ok. Que llevas en esa bolsa, dragón?.- Le pregunto la pelirroja mirando con curiosidad la segunda bolsa que llevaba el rubio.

- En casa lo veras.- Le aseguro el rubio, y la guió hasta un discreto café donde podían pasar un rato a solas.

Los chicos no se separaban de ellos, pero combinaron en ir a la tienda cuando lo chicos salieran del café.

Estuvieron tomando café y charlando una media hora, en la que rieron mucho, a los chicos les parecía algo horrible que Draco y Ginny se pasaran todo el rato juntos, y más riéndose.

- Vamos a la tienda, anda.- Le dijo Draco pagando la cuenta.

-Ok, pero, déjame que pague yo algo hoy, por favor.- Le imploro la rojiza.

- No, porque en las citas siempre pagan los chicos.- Le dijo Draco guiándola por la cintura a fuera del local.

- Consideras esto una cita?.- Le pregunto la chica.

- Si, tu no?.- Le devolvió la pregunta el rubio.

- No…, bueno, si, bueno… no se, hasta ahora no lo había pensado.- Contesto al final la chica.

- Jajaja, tranquila, no me molesta.- Le dijo el rubio sonriendo. Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa.

Miro al cielo, estaba nublado, iba a llover de un momento a otro. No se equivoco, una lluvia fuerte empezó a caer en el mismo instante en el que ella bajo la cabeza hacia la calle. Draco no dio señales de aligerar el paso para no mojarse, al minuto estaban los dos con la ropa pegada al cuerpo de manera provocativa y Ginny empezaba a tener frió. El pelo se le pegaba a la cara totalmente mojado, le daba un aspecto muy sensual, al igual que Draco que también el pelo le chorreaba pegándosele a la cara.

- Draco, refugiémonos aquí, por favor.- Señalo Ginny una casa puerta de una tienda cerrada.

- Solo hasta que escampe y porque te estas muriendo de frió.- Concedió el rubio a la pelirroja.

Los chicos se colocaron uno al lado del otro, Draco miro a la pelirroja que se abrazaba a si misma para darse algo de calor, la ropa le dejaba ver su cuerpo escultural. Se coloco frente a ella y la abrazo.

Ginny se sorprendió un poco, pero el frió pudo mas que ella y enterró la cara en el pecho del rubio dejándose calentar, el rubio comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, provocando que la pelirroja se estremeciera entre sus brazos.

No sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban ahí, ni les importaba, podían oír la lluvia caer al suelo mojándolo todo, Draco levanto la cara de Ginny obligándola a mirarlo, sus ojos conectaron en ese instante, no podían dejar de mirarse y como una fuerza invisible sus caras empezaron a acercarse, ambos podían sentir el olor del otro, la respiración, los latidos de sus propios corazones pidiendo a gritos que terminaran con esa distancia que parecía infinita. El corazón pudo mas que la distancia y pronto, Draco acabo con la distancia que los separaba. Sus labios se posaron sobre los de la pelirroja dejándole saborear la cereza de sus labios, la pelirroja parecía extasiada, el olor y el sabor de Draco a menta la dejaban fuera de juego, era una sensación exquisita, Draco paso la lengua por los labios de Ginny para abrirle la boca y profundizar el beso, la chica no puso resistencia, su lengua se hizo paso explorando cada rincón de la boca de la chica, ambos sentían la necesidad de mas, el exquisito sentimiento del deseo y la pasión que recorría sus cuerpo llegando a cada célula, haciendo que los chicos se pegaran mas el uno al otro y empezaran a recorrer con dulces y suaves caricias, la espalda, el cuello y el pelo del otro.

Al final el aire se hizo presente y tuvieron que separarse, eso no quito que dejaran de mirarse intensamente, confundidos por el torrente de emociones que habían experimentado, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ambos sabían que significaba eso, su corazón había podido con la cabezonería y la razón y había dejado ver que ambos sentían algo muy fuerte el uno por el otro.

La lluvia seguía sonando detrás de ellos, Draco reacciono primero.

- Será mejor que vallamos saliendo de aquí, parece que no va a escampar ni va a perder fuerza.- Dijo sin apartar su mirada de ella.

- Si, será lo mejor.- Contesto la pelirroja.

Pero por alguna extraña razón ninguno se movió de donde estaban. Ginny al final se separo de Draco de mala gana, este le paso su abrigo por los hombros y la abrazo fuertemente.

- A la de tres salimos corriendo.- Le indico Draco.

- Como digas.- Contesto Ginny.

Draco dejo de abrazarla para cogerla de la mano.

- Una…Dos…Tres!.- Contó Draco.

Los chicos salieron corriendo entre risas hasta donde estaba la tienda de los hermanos de Ginny, parecía que la distancia no se acababa nunca, Draco corría delante de ella sin soltarle la mano, al contrario, la tenia fuertemente tomada.

Como un milagro del cielo (N.A: O porque no quedaba mas camino xD) llegaron a la tienda y entraron empapados.

- Parece que os hubieran volcado una cubeta de agua encima.- Les recibió Fred.

- Jajaja, que gracioso.- Le contesto Ginny con sarcasmo.

Fred indico a George que fuera a por una toalla para los chicos, se fijo en que Draco tenia tomada de la mano fuertemente a Ginny y esta parecía no quererla soltar.

- No nos dejes aquí, nos estamos helando.- Le insto Draco para que se apresurara.

- Ya voy.- Les dijo George entrando con un par de toallas. Fred les guió hasta donde estaban Harry, Ron y Hermione.

- Os sentó bien el paseo?- Les pregunto Ron riéndose.

- De maravilla.- Contesto Ginny con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro cuando recordó el romántico beso.

- Solo ahí una silla.- Les dijo Hermione señalándoles una cerca del fuego.

- No ahí problema.- Le contesto Draco.

Se dirigió a la silla y se sentó, Ginny tomo asiento encima de sus rodillas y se apoyo en su pecho mientras se sacaban con las toallas junto al fuego.

Draco empezó a secarle el pelo a Ginny que sonreía complacida por el tacto de Draco cerca de su piel.

- Ejem, ejem.- Fingió George una tosecilla mientras los demás miraban atónitos la escena.

- Que pasa George?.- Le dijo Ginny desde las rodillas de Draco.

- Ginny, no quieres sentarte con Harry o conmigo?.- Le pregunto con un tono amenazador en la voz.

- No, estoy bien aquí.- Le contestó ella desafiante y lanzandole una mirada que no invitaba a seguir con aquella amenaza.

George miro a los demás significativamente, solo pudieron contestar con un gesto de hombros, no podían hacer nada. Sabían que se habían perdido algo cuando fueron a la tienda, en el camino del café a la tienda tenia que haber pasado algo para que la rojiza estuviera tan feliz como se la veía. A regañadientes empezaron a charlar sobre temas sin importancia.

El reloj de la pared indico las ocho, era hora de volver a casa.

- Nosotros nos apareceremos.- Dijeron los chicos mirando a Ginny y Draco.

- Yo are una aparición conjunta con Ginny, llegaremos después de vosotros.- Les dijo Draco con frialdad.

- Ok.- Contesto Fred algo desafiante y a regañadientes.

En la pieza de Ginny:

Draco y Ginny se aparecieron en la pieza de la joven, se fue a poner algo más cómodo para estar por casa y dejo a Draco en la habitación, momento que aprovecho para colocar el vestido, los zapatos y las joyas en su cama rodeada de rosas.

Se coloco junto a la puerta, entre las sombras y Ginny salio con unos vaqueros largos desgastados y un jersey calentito. (N.A:Ya se que es verano, pero había un tiempo muy raro y cambiante por culpa del señor tenebroso, como no.)

Se quedo de piedra cuando miro a la cama para encontrarse con aquellas maravillas, miro a su alrededor para ver donde estaba Draco, al no encontrarlo, se volteo a mirar con mas detenimiento el regalo, ya sabia que era lo que había en la bolsa.

Con mucho cuidado y sigilo, Draco se poso detrás de ella y le tapo los ojos con las manos.

- Te gusta?.- Le susurro al oído. La pelirroja se estremeció.

- Mucho, te lo agradezco.- Le contesto extasiada.

La volteo con suavidad para verla a los ojos, Ginny le correspondió la mirada con una gran sonrisa, Draco empezó a acariciarle la cara, Ginny coloco sus manos alrededor del cuello del chico y el paso una de sus manos por la cintura de ella, de nuevo las distancias se fueron acortando, las narices se rozaban…

- Ginny, es hora de la ce….- Abrió la puerta Harry para encontrarse con la escena. Se quedo en el sitio mirando fijamente y con la boca abierta la escena.

Draco y Ginny se separaron rápidamente y se colocaron rojos como tomates, el rubio le dirigió a Harry una gélida mirada.

- Pero que…?.- Puedo decir el fin el chico.

- En seguida bajamos, Harry.- Le contesto la pelirroja y lo echo de la habitación.

La chica volteo a ver a Draco, que seguía en el mismo sitio.

- Mejor será que vallamos bajando.- Le dijo con una mirada de disculpa.

- Si, mejor.- El chico camino hasta ella, la tomo por la cintura y la beso fugazmente.

Ginny quedo sorprendida, no se esperaba eso, era obvio que el no quería quedarse con las ganas del beso xD.

Le tomo de la mano y salieron de la habitación para ir a cenar.

En un coche camino de alguna parte:

- Lucius, es mejor que cojamos por ese camino, llegaremos antes.- Le dijo Richard.

- Si, tienes razón.- Dijo Lucius mirando un mapa que tenia en frente.

- Lo primero que tenemos que averiguar es cuando se fue de Surrey y donde se fue, es el último lugar donde tengo noticias de que estuvo.- Le dijo Richard.

- Si, bueno, eso no será muy difícil, tengo entendido que Paola se crió con magos (N.A: Paola se pronuncia como en la canción "rojo relativo" de Tiziano Ferró).- Le dijo Lucius.

- Si, y después se fue, pero no se donde.- Contesto.

- Que sabe?.- Pregunto Lucius con un toque de angustia en la voz.

- Supongo que todo y nada.- Dijo el peliblanco.

- Eso no es una respuesta.- Le contesto Lucius echándole una dura mirada.

- Es lo único que puedo decirte.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

En el jardín de los Weasley:

- Que te pondrás mañana, cariño?.- Le pregunto Molly con dulzura a Ginny.

- Un exquisito vestido regalo de Draco.- Contesto ella con orgullo mirando a Draco que había agachado la cabeza.

- No tenías porque….- Le dijo la señora Weasley a Draco con algo de vergüenza.

- Ha sido un placer, lo hice por gusto.- Le contesto Draco.- No tiene porque preocuparse.

Molly le sonrió con cariño y le sirvió más pastel de carne.

- Mejor que os valláis yendo a la cama ya chicos, ahí que madrugar.- Les dijo el señor Weasley.

- No iremos en polvos flu?.- Pregunto Ron.

- Pues claro que no! Ni nos apareceremos! Iremos en coche.- Les informo la señora Weasley.

(N.A: se que en el principio dije que irian por medio de polvos flu, pero al final decidieron ir en coche porque las distancias largas con polvos flu es muy incomodo)

- Ahhhh. Vale.- Dijeron todos, y se fueron a la cama.

En la pieza de Ron:

- Os digo que les vi a punto de besarse!.- Les dijo Harry a Ron y a Hermione dando vueltas por la habitación.

- Pero… mi hermana jamás haría eso!.- Dijo Ron.

- Ron, creo que Harry sabe bien lo que vio.- Ayudo Hermione a Harry.

Ron los miraba atónitos, Ginny a punto de besar a Draco? _No puede ser verdad_ se dijo a si mismo, pero eso no ayudo en absoluto a convencerse.

- No puede ser, pero si lo viste, será cierto.- Se dio Ron por vencido.

- Yo voy a mirar esta noche a ver donde duerme.- Dijo Harry a Ron.

- Si, iremos con las gafas indiscretas, se donde las guardan, tengo un par.- Dijo Ron guiñando un ojo y bajaron a ver.

En la pieza de Draco:

Ginny estaba tumbada al lado de Draco en su cama, no hablaban, solo se miraban en silencio, de igual, no necesitaban nada más. Draco se pego un poco más a ella.

- Estas preciosa.- Le dijo el rubio

- Gracias.- Dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- Te quedas?.- Le dijo el rubio sabiendo que era algo peligroso.

- Estas loco? Y mis hermanos?.- Le confirmo Ginny.

- Prefiero que te quedes, así no me harán nada.- Le contesto Draco con una media sonrisa irresistible. (N.A: No seria yo quien le dijera que no xD ¬)

- Un rato nada mas, si no duermo en mi cama, tu vida correrá mas peligro.- Le dijo ella, y se abrazo a el.

Aspiro su aroma, le encantaba estar entre los brazos de Draco, envolviéndola, protegiéndola, y su olor… la embriagaba, la dejaba extasiada.

Ron y Harry miraban y oían sorprendidos detrás de la pared de la habitación de al lado. Ambos empezaron a pensar que las cosas iban a cambiar mucho ese año.

---

**Que les pareció? No se quejaran, no hice bien largo xD.**

**Les dije que Draco y Ginny no se besarían hasta más adelante, mentí, ni yo podía aguantar si nada de romance en el Fic! Era imposible para mi entendimiento xD Pero igual aun les quedan muchas sorpresas y cosas, la relación de Draco y Ginny ni siquiera comenzó aun, solo se besaron y abrazaron. El siguiente será de humor, romance y FIESTA! Jejeje.**

**Comadreja.**


	5. Una fiesta

**Disfrutadlo! ;)**

**5.- Una fiesta.**

_- Un rato nada mas, si no duermo en mi cama, tu vida correrá mas peligro.- Le dijo ella, y se abrazo a el._

_Aspiro su aroma, le encantaba estar entre los brazos de Draco, envolviéndola, protegiéndola, y su olor… la embriagaba, la dejaba extasiada._

_Ron y Harry miraban y oían sorprendidos detrás de la pared de la habitación de al lado. Ambos empezaron a pensar que las cosas iban a cambiar mucho ese año._

A la mañana siguiente a Ginny le sorprendió de sobre manera encontrarse en la misma cama en la habitación de Draco, eran las cinco de la mañana, dentro de dos horas saldrían hacia Verona en coche, hacia la fiesta de la tía Loriana.

Draco aun dormía, parecía tan tierno así, dormido, sin la frialdad y arrogancia que lo acompañaban habitualmente. Se acurruco un poco más en su pecho y al sentirlo Draco sonrió y abrió los ojos, comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

- Veo que no cumpliste.- Le dijo.

La chica se sorprendió un poco pero de igual contesto:

- No, me quede dormida, porque no me despertaste?.- Le dijo viéndolo divertida.

- Estabas tan bien que pensé que seria mejor no molestarte.- Le dijo el chico con una sonrisa de medio lado.

A Ginny aquellos gestos la fascinaban, los hacia con tanta naturalidad…

- Jajajaja, que lindo, que caballeroso.- Le dijo la rojiza.

- Va con mi personalidad.- Contesto Draco arrogante.

La pelirroja le aventó un cojín en la cara.

- Será mejor regrese a mi pieza si no quieres que mis hermanos te maten.- Dijo levantándose de la cama.

Se paro de la cama y cuando dio dos o tres pasos unos brazos tiraron de ella de nuevo hacia los brazos del rubio.

- Draco!.- Le dijo riéndose Ginny.

Este solo comenzó a olerle los cabellos y acariciarle los brazos, Ginny sonrió como nunca antes lo había echo y entonces se dio cuenta… _Será esto que siento amor? _Pensó algo confusa. _Pero no! Sabes de bien que todo regresará a la normalidad cuando vuelvas a la escuela. _Le dijo su conciencia que siempre aparecía en los momentos más inoportunos para interponerse al corazón. _Molesta conciencia! ¬¬ no te necesito para que me des la charla! Mas tienes razón, como te las apañas para joder de esa manera? _Se reboto la pelirroja consciente de que la conciencia era ella misma. _No se, es mi trabajo _

- Que maravillosa eres.- Se le escapo de pronto a Draco.

Los dos se quedaron de hielo, Draco no podía creer que eso había salido de sus labios y menos podía creer que ni había pensado antes de decirlo! La pelirroja no podía creer que había escuchado eso de los labios de Draco, era imposible!

- Ya no sabes ni lo que dices rubito.- Le dijo Ginny intentado tapar lo dicho.

- Tienes razón, me vuelvo tonto cuando estas a mi lado.- Y una vez más se callo.

_Y ahí esta otra vez, la razón por la cual mi corazón salta y mi cabeza parece perder el norte. _Pensó Ginny.

- Debo irme, he de arreglarme y estar en mi habitación antes de que mis hermanos despierten.- Le dijo Ginny ocultando la alegría en su voz.

Draco la soltó, solo Dios sabía que le ocurriría si las seis zanahorias que Ginny tenía por hermanos, San Potter y la come libros los vieran en esa situación, lo más probable es que no viviera para contarlo.

- Gracias, regresare luego.- Le dijo Ginny saliendo por la puerta.

- No me moveré.- Contesto Draco.

En la pieza de Ginny:

Se coloco frente al armario y paso la mano por la ropa que tenia, vio en uno de los rincones una bonita falda por la rodilla, vaquera, y la cogió, después se dirigió a la cómoda y saco un top naranja de espalda descubierta, se recogió el pelo en una coleta alta.

Iba de un lado para otro empacando, sabia de sobra que se quedarían unos días en Verona porque la tía Loriana siempre los liaba para que lo hicieran, pero Ginny no podía dejar de pensar en lo de Draco.

_Si no es amor, porque me siento así? Nunca antes había sentido nada parecido con otro chico…el problema es que, cuando el verano acabe…todo regresara a la normalidad :(_

Media hora más tarde:

Ginny suspiro, por fin había acabado de hacer las maletas, lo tenía todo listo y estaba arreglada para salir, serian la seis más o menos, sus hermanos estarían a punto de levantarse. Le había prometido a Draco que regresaría luego así que se dirigió hacia allí.

Toco la puerta y pregunto:

- Draco, estas listo ya? Puedo pasar?

- Si, pasa.- Le contesto el rubio.

Cuando Ginny abrió la puerta se dio cuenta de que Draco aun no se había vestido, le habría importado más si ya no le hubiera visto así antes así que fue a tomar asiento.

- Como que aun no te arreglaste?.- Le pregunto la chica.

- Se estaba muy bien dentro de la cama.- Dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

Ginny sonrió, no hablaron mientras Draco se vestía y colocaba las maletas en la puerta.

- Serpiente, esta ya listo?.- Pregunto la voz de Ron desde la puerta.

- Espera un momento, zanahoria.- Le contesto el rubio.

Ginny fue a abrir la puerta.

- Ah! Me preguntaba donde estarías!.- Le dijo Ron cuando se encontró a su hermana abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Draco.

- Pues termine las cosas y vine aquí, así de simple.- Contesto Ginny.

Ron se inclino un poco para ver que Draco se estaba terminando de poner la camisa, después miro a Ginny sonriente en la puerta y volvió a mirar a Draco. Su mente empezó a trabajar muy a prisa.

- GINNY, MIRASTE MIENTRAS SE CAMBIABA LA SABANDIJA ESTA?.- Le grito de repente.

- Que?...- Empezó ella.- Ahhh, ya.

- Ahhh ya que?.- Le pregunto molesto el pelirrojo.

- Cuando llegue, aun no se había vestido.- Dijo esta con una sonrisa angelical de no haber roto nunca un plato.

En la cocina un rato más tarde:

- Bien chicos, las maletas ya están cargadas en el coche, tardaremos unas 10 horas en llegar, sobre las cuatro de la tarde estaremos en casa de tía Loriana.- Le informo la señora Weasley.

- Que bien!.-Gritaron Ginny, Fred y George.

- Mama, estarán también Bill y Charley allí?.- Pregunto Ginny.

- Si cariño, la tía los ha avisado.- Contesto muy sonriente.

Todos se subieron al coche para ir a Verona, la verdad es que el trayecto fue bastante incomodo.

Verona:

Ginny bajo muy contenta del coche, libertad. Había pasado la mitad del trayecto dormida, recostada en el pecho de Harry, con Draco mirándolo, debatiéndose entre los celos y el odio.

Draco se encontraba ahora a su lado, con sus manos en su estrecha cintura, la pelirroja volteo para ver sus maravillosos ojos grises, pero no encontró expresión alguna en ellos, se acurruco mas en su pecho y Draco salio de su ensimismamiento, la miro y sonrió tiernamente.

Verona era una ciudad preciosa, pero mas bonita aun era la casa frente a la cual se encontraban, las paredes de un color terroso, unos balcones blancos de madera, dos plantas, parecía bastante grande.

- Ginny, ve a llamar al timbre por favor.- Pidió Fred desde detrás de unas maletas.

Ginny se dirigió a la puerta de madera con paso seguro, llamo dos veces y oyó paso que provenían del interior de la casa.

- Oh! Ginny, pero que bella estas! Cuanto creciste!.- La abrazo una mujer de pelo rojo, largo y piel pálida, sus ojos eran azules como el mar, y sus rasgos eran finos, era una mujer muy guapa.

- Tía! Gracias, que guapa estas tu también!.- Le respondió Ginny con una gran sonrisa.

Se aparto para que los demás también pudieran saludarla, Draco estaba apoyado en el coche, alejado de la familia contemplándola a ella, le sonrió y se acerco hasta el.

- Ya se de donde sacaste tu belleza, comadreja.- Le dijo Draco picadamente.

- Gracias, ven, te la presentare.- Le dijo la pelirroja cogiéndole la mano.

- No, espera un momento mas, aun no se acabaron los besos y abrazos.- Dijo señalando con la cabeza al grupo que estaban a unos metros de ellos, tenia un gesto desagradable.

- Bueno, como quieras.- Dijo Ginny acomodándose en su pecho.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que se dieron cuenta de la presencia del rubio en el coche esperando junto con Ginny.

- Ginny, hija, ven a presentarle a Draco a Lori.- Le dijo su madre.

Ginny agarro a Draco, que por la cara que tenia, no le agradaba demasiado la idea de ser besado y abrazado por aquella mujer.

- Tía, te presento a Draco Malfoy.- Dijo Ginny señalándole.

- Oh! Que niño mas guapo! Un amigo del colegio?.- Le pregunto Loriana a Ginny.

- Si, se quedara con nosotros hasta el final del verano.- Le contesto la rojiza.

- Muy bien, yo soy Loriana Weasley, la hermana de Arthur.- Se presento a Draco tendiéndole una mano.

- Encantado.- Contesto el rubio estrechándosela.

- Basta de presentaciones! Vamos a entra de una vez!.- Se oyó la voz molesta de George.

- Siiii!.- Vocearon a coro los demás.

La tia guió a Ginny y a Draco a una habitación que tenia dos camas, su cara decía que la idea de meterlos juntos en una misma habitación no le agradaba demasiado, pero aun así lo hizo, mas que nada porque Arthur le había avisado de que los demás miembros no se llevaban especialmente bien con el.

- Tu habitación, cariño.- Le dijo a Ginny

- Es preciosa, gracias tía.- Le contesto la chica dándole un afectuoso beso de agradecimiento en la mejilla.

- Espero que no os importe dormir juntos.- Pregunto interrogando con la mirada a Draco.

- No, para nada, esta bien.- Le contesto el rubio.

- Muy bien, no os quiero ver en casa chica, ya lo sabes, quiero que salgas a la calle a charlar con tus viejos amigos.- La regaño Lori a Ginny.

- Si tía, no me quedare en casa.- Le contesto.

En la pieza de Ginny y Draco:

- Te gusta?.- Le pregunto Ginny a Draco cuando se quedaron solos.

- Es bonita, será mejor que desempaquemos.- Le informo el rubio.

- Si, mas si Lori nos quiere echar.- Le contesto sonriente la pelirroja.

Estuvieron desempacando en silencio un rato, conscientes el uno del otro de todas aquellas sensaciones que experimentaban, mas, ninguno de los dos quería que el otro lo supiera, cuestión de orgullo.

- Draco, ya termine, y tu?.- Le dijo después de un rato la pelirroja.

- Si, vamos?.- Le dijo Draco.

- Si.- Contesto.

Ginny lo guió escaleras a bajo, en la cocina, Fred y George le contaban entusiasmados a la tía todas las cosas que habían inventado y ella les preguntaba a Harry y Hermione cosas sobre ellos, Draco se fijo que la mujer no les había echado de casa como había echo con ellos dos. Como si la Ginny pudiera leer los pensamientos de Draco, se lo explico.

- Cuando la tía dice que quiere que salga a charlar con los viejos amigos, quiere decir que salga a ver a los nuevos pretendientes que me preparo.- Le dijo Ginny.

Draco la miro sorprendido pero la entendió, su tía siempre intentaba colgarle alguna chica. Ginny no parecía muy descontenta con la idea, es más, se dirigía hacia la puerta como deseosa de ver a alguien, la respuesta le llego de inmediato cuando abrieron la puerta.

- Ginny! Oh, Ginny!.- Grito un chico moreno que se encontraba a unos metros de la puerta.

El chico se dirigía hacia ellos con los brazos abiertos y corriendo, tenia pinta de ser bien fuerte, sus músculos lo delataban, era apuesto, sus ojos eran marrón chocolate y tenia pinta de ser de la misma edad que el, o algo mas mayor.

Cuando se dio cuenta, Ginny corría hacia el chico y saltaba, el chico la cogió y Ginny enroscó sus piernas en la cintura del chico.

- Fabio, cuanto tiempo! Oh dios mió! Que guapo estas!.- Le dijo dándole besos.

- Y tu linda, y tú. Como cambiaste! Estas mas bella que antes!.- Le contesto el chico mientras la depositaba en el suelo.

- Ven, te quiero presentar a alguien.- Le dijo la chica guiándolo en dirección a Draco.

- Vale.- Contesto este dejándose llevar.

Draco estaba recostado en el muro de la casa en una pose muy sexy, tenia las manos en los bolsillos y expresión altanera en el rostro. Ginny se paro en frente suya, _Que sexy que se puso de repente el condenado. _Pensó la pelirroja, y le dio un suave beso en los labios, Fabio se quedo con cara de rabia mirando el gesto hacia la chica, Ginny se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Fabio y presentarlos, Draco aprovecho que se volteo para abrazarla por las espalda y posar su cabeza en el hombro de la pelirroja.

- Fabio, este es Draco, Draco, este es Fabio.- Dijo la pelirroja.

- Tu novio?.- Pregunto Fabio a Ginny mirando con desprecio a Draco.

- Mmmm… no exactamente, estamos juntos, pero no de novios.- Le contesto Draco.

Fabio no pareció entenderlo muy bien, pero a Draco eso tampoco le importaba mientras quedara claro que la pelirroja estaba fuera de su alcance.

Ginny se dio cuenta al toque de la tensión entre los dos chicos y decidió desaparecer con Draco de la vista de Fabio.

- Mmmm, esto… Fabio, tenemos que irnos a buscar algo de pan, nos vemos mas tarde.- Le dijo la chica.

- Si, vale, hasta luego princesa.- Le contesto mirándola sonriente.

Unos pasos mas adelante, Draco la cogió del brazo y la hizo parar.

- Vas a tener que darme alguna explicación no?.- Le pregunto el chico.

- Si, si, tienes razón, bueno, Fabio es un… amigo.- Le dijo la pelirroja mirando al suelo.

- Déjalo… no me debes explicaciones, al fin y al cabo, no soy tu novio.- Le dijo Draco al ver la incomodidad de Ginny.

Ginny le miro sin comprender, desde cuando Draco se volvió tan comprensivo? Es cierto que las cosas habían cambiado pero… tanto?

- Vamos, te llevare a un lugar que te gustara.- Le dijo Ginny.

Lo guió por unas callejuelas estrechas pero muy bonitas, pudo divisar, después de unas largas horas, una bonita plaza rodeada de casas antiguas, la caminata había merecido la pena, Ginny lo llevo hasta un banco y se sentaron a contemplar la plaza.

Draco no supo muy bien por que lo hizo, tal vez por que el ambiente lo invitaba, tal vez porque los rayos del sol escondiéndose y dándole a Ginny preciosos reflejos rojos o simplemente porque la plaza tenia aire romántico, le paso uno de sus brazos por los hombros y la giro para que la mirara a los ojos.

- Ginny, ya se que esto es una pregunta estúpida pero… Te gustaría ser mi pareja en la fiesta de esta noche?.- Le pregunto el chico algo dudoso, sus palabras salían de su boca sin pensarlas y aun sabiendo que era el quien hablaba, le parecía que era otra persona.

- Si, claro.- Le contesto ella sonriente, parecía que había estado esperando esa pregunta.

Ginny contemplo los ojos grises de Draco, tan calidos para ella, tan fríos para los demás… supo entonces que ese sentimiento crecía en su interior y temió… no se iría a enamorar ahora no? Mas cuando sabia quien era y como era…

Draco capto las dudas de la pelirroja reflejadas en sus ojos… las mismas dudas que tenia, pero el lo tenia todo controlado, era un Malfoy, cuando regresara al colegio volvería a ser como era, ahora… podía permitirse el lujo de mostrar algunos sentimientos, cierto era que se le estaba escapando de las manos, se habría llegado a enamorar de la Weasley?

Los pensamientos de ambos volaban hacia el cielo, que tomaba un ligero tono morado, y allí se perdían, estando allí, sentados, mirándose a los ojos el uno al otro, sus dudas no importaban, ambos podían permitirse el lujo de olvidar en aquellos momentos quienes eran y, una vez mas, sus mentes olvidaron barreras y nombres, olvidaron peleas y apellidos, clases sociales y situaciones económicas, eran el y ella.

Draco paso su dedo índice por la tez pálida y suave de Ginny, la chica quería luchar contra el impulso de cerrar los ojos y abandonarse a aquella sensación porque su orgullo y las ganas de jugar se lo pedían, aun así no pudo hacerlo, cerro los ojos y sonrió placenteramente, Draco se permitió una sonrisa de suficiencia, se acerco un poco mas a ella, quedando sus bocas a escasos centímetros, y siguió haciendo caricias por toda la cara de la pelirroja.

Ginny sabia que aquella boca con sabor a menta que tanto deseaba probar otra vez estaba a escasos centímetros de la suya, también podía notar las ganas de Draco de hacer desaparecer aquella molesta distancia y apoderarse de sus labios pero esta vez, ella tenía el control.

Draco se decidió a acabar con la distancia, le estaba molestando, quería tener aquellos labios sabor a cereza en su boca de nuevo, se acerco a sus labios dispuesto a posar los suyos pero la rojiza se separo un poco, la suficiente para no terminar el beso, pero aun así mucho mas cerca que antes, acercaba sus labios a el y cuando le iba a besar…paraba.

A Ginny aquella situación la divertía, los deseos de Draco por besarla aumentaban por momentos, al igual que los suyos propios, pero aquella tortura era exquisita, demasiado como para acabar con ella tan pronto, decidió hacerlo sufrir un poco mas, le paso la lengua por los labios, el chico emitió un pequeño gemido de placer, muy bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Ginny lo escuchara y sonriera con suficiencia y arrogancia, la chica volvió a acercarse a el pero esta vez los reflejos de Draco la traicionaron.

Draco estaba decidido a reprimir aquel gemido de placer pero no pudo, al sentir la lengua de Ginny en sus labios su mente perdió el control, no estaba dispuesto a que la pelirroja le dejara así otra vez, aun tenían los ojos cerrados, Draco aprovecho eso y cuando Ginny se acerco a el otra vez la agarro por el cuello y termino al fin con aquella tortura.

El beso fue desesperado, cargado de lujuria y deseo por parte de ambos, Ginny profundizo el beso, sus lenguas volvieron a explorar sus bocas como si fuera la primera vez, las manos de Ginny se pasearon a sus anchas por la espalda del rubio, este paseaba sus manos por el pelo de la muchacha y empezaron a bajar por su espalda, el aire se hizo de notar, se separaron el tiempo suficiente para que Ginny se sentara de cara a Draco sobre sus piernas y continuaron con el beso.

Ninguno de los dos quería terminar con aquello, sus cuerpos pedían mas y mas, al sentir la mano de Draco dirigirse un poco mas debajo de su espalda un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Ginny seguido de un suspiro que indicaba que quería que siguiera así. Pos su parte, ella había posado una de sus manos en la nuca de Draco y enredaba sus dedos en el cabellos del chico.

Ambos sabían que debían parar, que terminar con aquello era lo mas sensato, pero la sensatez se había echo a un lado opacada por el deseo, por eso, Draco dejo de recorrer la parte baja de la espalda de Ginny e introdujo una de sus manos bajo la falda de Ginny, la chica soltó un pequeño gemido de placer y beso con mas deseo que antes, por desgracia, la razón de la chica regreso cuando la mano del chico se paso un poco del limite marcado y freno.

Draco se la quedo mirando, ambos jadeaban un poco, el deseo de sus miradas aun no había desaparecido. Ginny se paro y se sentó en el lugar que antes ocupaba al lado del rubio, este la observo mientras lo hacia. Cuando la chica lo encaro su mirada pidió explicaciones.

- Te pasaste del límite permitido.- Le dijo Ginny recuperándose un poco.

- Ahhhh, vale… pero no me vallas a decir que no te gusto.- Le dijo el chico con una sonrisa arrogante.

Ginny le devolvió una dura mirada que duro un suspiro pues Draco la había tomado por la cara y la besaba suavemente, sin profundizar, cuando se separaron, Draco paso sus nariz por su rostro haciéndole cosquillas a la pelirroja que empezó a reír.

- No crees que va siendo hora de volver?.- Le dijo la chica aguantando la risa.

- Si, el cielo esta oscuro ya.- Le dijo Draco.

La chica se levanto y cogió de la mano a Draco, caminaron hasta una farola y se apoyo allí quedando Draco frente a ella.

- Vamos a desaparecernos.- Le dijo Ginny a Draco.

- Lo que quiere decir: Draco, llévame a casa no?.- Le dijo el chico con sonrisa burlona.

- Mas o menos.- Le contesto la chica con cara angelical.

Draco sonrió un coloco sus manos en la cintura de la chica, en un segundo estaban en su pieza.

En la sala:

Todos estaban ya arreglados, Ginny aun no había bajado, Draco la esperaba sentado al pie de la escalera y pasaba sus manos por su cabello desesperado.

Loriana pasó por su lado y lo miro con gesto indescifrable.

- Tranquilo, esta a punto de bajar.- Le informo.

- Gracias.- Le contesto el rubio.

Cierto, Ginny bajo la escalera en ese momento, la cara de Draco expresaba claramente que Ginny estaba mas bella que cualquier otra persona.

La chica vestía el traje que Draco le había regalado, se había recogido el pelo en un elegante moño con delicados tirabuzones colgando, su maquillaje era sencillo pero la hacia ver muy bien.

- Draco, te traigo un cubo para la baba? O con la fregona te basta?.- Le dijo La chica sonriendo cuando llego a su lado.

- Estas… estas…- Dijo el chico sin poder articular palabra.

- Preciosa, lo se.- Termino Ginny con arrogancia.

Draco rolo los ojos y sonrió malicioso, al fin y al cabo, la chica no era tan diferente a el. Le ofreció el brazo elegantemente para entrar a la sala donde ya se encontraban todos los invitados, entre los cuales estaba Fabio, invitado por Loriana.

Cuando entraron, todos se les quedaron mirando, Ginny y Draco eran la mejor pareja de la fiesta, ambos prefectos, ambos guapísimos, deslumbrantes.

La música clásica sonaba de fondo, en la pista de baile pudieron divisar a Hermione y Ron bailar, Harry estaba sentando en una de las mesas con la cara descansando en las palmas de sus manos y con gesto de aburrimiento.

A Ginny le daba vergüenza bailar, una de las pocas cosas que le daban vergüenza, aun así, Draco la arrastro hasta la pista de baile.

- Tu déjame a mi, yo te guió.- Le dijo el rubio.

Ginny sonrió y se dejo llevar, Draco bailaba de maravilla, de echo, era el mejor bailarín de toda la pista! Ginny se quedo sorprendida.

- No te esperabas esto?.- Le pregunto Draco.

- No, la verdad es que no, pensé que bailarías pésimo.- Le dijo Ginny burlona.

Draco se hizo el ofendido pero por dentro estaba sonriendo.

- Mi madre me enseño desde muy pequeño, tuve que aprender para esas fiestas de rigurosa etiqueta.- Informo Draco a Ginny.

- Déjame decirte que tu madre hizo un gran trabajo contigo.- Sonrió Ginny.

Al girar, Ginny diviso unos ojos marrón chocolate mirándolos con odio y, un poco mas a la izquierda, diviso otro par de ojos, esta vez color esmeralda, mirándolos con notable desprecio. Ginny se puso algo nerviosa, no sabia por que, ya no le gustaba Harry no, ahora le gustaba Draco… _Aja! Lo admitiste, te gusta Draco!. _Salto de repente su conciencia. Ginny se mordió el labio inferior, para que ocultarlo, Draco le gustaba, es mas, la volvía loca en todos los sentidos.

- Draco, mejor vamos fuera si? A un balcón, por ejemplo.- Dijo Ginny algo incomoda.

- Que…? Ah! Si, mejor.- Contesto el rubio cuando vio los amenazantes ojos de Fabio y Harry.

Draco la guió a uno de los balcones desde donde se podía ver la luna llena rodeada de estrellas, la chica poso sus manos en la barandilla de madera mirando la estrellas.

- Voy a por unas bebidas.- Le dijo Draco.

- Si, pero no te tardes.- Contesto Ginny sin voltearse.

Ginny siguió contemplando el cielo, era maravilloso, se sentía como una princesa, el manto de estrellas parecían brillar fuertemente por ella y la luna le decía que esta era su noche, de nadie mas.

- Ginny, te vas a congelar.- Dijo la voz de alguien a sus espaldas.

La chica dio un respingo al notar que no era Draco, si no Fabio, el que estaba allí cuando ella volteo.

- No, tranquilo.- Le dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- Y tu acompañante?.- Pregunto el moreno.

- Ha ido por unas bebidas.- Le dijo Ginny sin darle importancia.

- Es un idiota dejándote sola un solo segundo.- Le dijo el chico acercándose peligrosamente hacia ella.

Ginny rió el comentario pero también presintió las intenciones de Fabio y se puso alerta. Fabio era ágil para ella, no más que Draco, pero más que ella, y eso basto para que el chico la estrechara fuertemente entre sus brazos y no la dejara liberarse.

- Fabio, suéltame, ahora.- Ordeno Ginny.

- No, ahora no esta ese, puedo besarte.- Le dijo el chico.

Ginny aparto la cara deseando poder hacer algo, sus deseos no fueron escuchados, el chico acerco sus labios cada vez mas, pateleaba fuertemente pero el chico no se daba por vencido, su cara denotaba que había bebido de mas y que, si ella le llegaba a hacer daño, lo pagaría caro, en silencio, rogó que Draco apareciera.

Nadie sabe como, Draco escucho el ruego de Ginny y apareció detrás del chico, carraspeó sonoramente. Fabio se asusto y soltó a Ginny, volteo a ver quien era el que había carraspeado y se encontró de lleno con el puño de Draco.

- Veo que no te diste por enterado, es mía.- Le dijo Draco mirándole con frialdad.

Fabio se levanto y se escabullo entre la gente. Ginny corrió a refugiarse en los brazos de Draco.

- Gracias…Gracias…- Le dijo la chica entre sollozos.

- Te hizo daño?.- Le pregunto Draco.

- Un poco, en los brazos.- Contesto Ginny.

Draco se separo para mirarla, le limpio las lagrimillas que corrían por sus mejillas.

- Tranquila, nadie mas te hará daño si puedo evitarlo.- Le dijo el chico, sus ojos le decían a Ginny que no mentía.

Sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, Draco la cargo y la sentó en la barandilla del balcón, se paro frente a ella. La chica le abrazo fuertemente, se notaba que aun estaba un poco asustada. Draco comenzó a acariciarle el cabello y le dio pequeños besos en la cabeza, apoyo su mejilla en la cabeza de la chica.

- Draco…- Se oyó la voz de Ginny desde su pecho.

Draco emitió un sonido invitándola a continuar.

- Ya se que no debería decir esto… se que es lo que ocurrirá después pero… me gustas, mucho.- Le dijo Ginny.

Draco se quedo quieto, procesando aquellas palabras en su mente, no… por supuesto que no debería haberlo dicho, mas que nada porque eso lo obligaba a el a decir sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero… no los había demostrado ya con el primer beso? No se lo llevaba demostrando desde ayer aunque no hubiera dicho nada? Que tenia que perder?

Le levanto la cara para mirarla a los ojos, no tuvo mas dudas.

- A mi también me gustas mucho, pelirroja, demasiado.- Contesto al fin el chico.

Una sonrisa se asomo a los labios de Ginny, Draco la cogió de la cara y la beso lentamente, dejando salir todo aquello que sentía, la chica con gusto le correspondió, su beso dejo claro sus sentimientos.

- Quieres ser mi novia?.- Le pregunto Draco a Ginny con su frente apoyada en la frente de la chica.

No contesto, simplemente le beso.

- Tomare eso como un si.- Rió el chico. Ginny rió también.

Harry observaba la escena con asco, no podía creérselo…

**---**

**Bien, esto es todo, no os imagináis lo que me costo escribir el inicio de este FF, no se me ocurrían ideas, espero que os guste, no me quedo como esperaba, pensé que seria mejor que el anterior, pero eso ya me lo diréis vosotros ;)**

**Gracias a todos aquellos que me escriben reviews. Por favor, déjenme reviews.**

**Les mando muchos besos.**

**Comadreja**


	6. Poderes

**Siento la tardanza, aquí esta el sexto capitulo, que lo disfruten ;)**

**6.- Poderes**

_- Quieres ser mi novia?.- Le pregunto Draco a Ginny con su frente apoyada en la frente de la chica._

_No contesto, simplemente le beso._

_- Tomare eso como un si.- Rió el chico. Ginny rió también._

_Harry observaba la escena con asco, no podía creérselo…_

La cosa no quedaría así, no todo seria un camino de rosas para Ginny y la sabandija esa, no entendía la razón de porque ella lo había elegido precisamente a el y además, justo ahora que se estaba empezando a dar cuenta de lo que sentía hacia ella.

Draco tomo de la mano a Ginny para dirigirse de nuevo a la sala, a su paso todos se les quedaban mirando con grandes sonrisas, todos, menos sus hermanos, Harry y Fabio. Hermione se acerco a ellos vacilante, ya sabia que habían pasado muchas cosas entre ellos pero nunca había estado muy segura de ello.

- Estáis… es verdad que estáis…?.- No pudo terminar la frase, pero no hizo falta.

Draco cogió a Ginny por la cintura y esta le abrazo de lado, la miro a los ojos y asintió con una gran sonrisa en los labios. La cara de Hermione se torno pálida, sabia lo que aquello significaba, se quitaría de en medio rápidamente, no quería problemas.

Ginny supo por la cara de Hermione que estaba metida en problemas con sus hermanos y con Harry, y por lo pálida que se puso de repente sabia que la cosa se pondría muy fea y que ella no estaría presente, asintió mirándola y le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

- Vamos, tenemos que arreglar algunos asuntos.- Le dijo Draco serio y tenso.

- Si, vamos.- Ginny lanzo una ultima mirada tranquilizadora a Hermione y busco la mano de Draco, entrelazo sus dedos con los del chico y le dio un suave apretón para infundirle ánimos.

Ron levanto la vista con una sonrisa cuando les vio llegar, pero se esfumo de su cara cuando bajo la vista y los vio cogidos de la mano entrelazando sus dedos, miro a Harry que estaba a su lado con expresión sombría.

- Que significa esto?.- Pregunto Ron comenzando a temblar de rabia.

- Este no es el lugar.- Dijo Draco solamente. Fijo sus fríos ojos grises en Harry y este aparto la mirada furioso.

- A no? Cualquier lugar es bueno para machacarte!.- Concluyo Ron gritando.

Draco rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza, su tranquilidad y su aplomo era pasmosa y no podía significar nada bueno, por su parte, Ginny hacia acopio de autocontrol pues, el carácter de su querida madre volvía a apoderarse de ella.

Harry se levanto en ese momento y diviso a Fred y George que se dirigían donde se encontraban ellos, llegaban los refuerzos, sonrió de medio lado y volteo a ver a Malfoy, que ya había visto a los gemelos acercándose, pero su expresión no había cambiado en absoluto, su indiferencia lo sacaba de sus casillas. Cogió a Ron por un brazo para que mirara a Fred y George acercarse, asintió.

- Esta bien, salgamos fuera.- Dijo Ron con la voz teñida de odio y furia.

Ginny noto como la mano de Draco sujetaba fuertemente su mano, para darle ánimos a ella y para dárselos a él mismo, lo miro y Draco detecto su mirada, volteo a verla con una sonrisa que decía que no se preocupara, que nada pasaría.

Molly los miraba desde un rincón del salón, sabía que no debía meterse, que era una pelea que debían solucionar ellos, pero estaba preparada por si la cosa se iba de las manos.

Llegaron al jardín trasero de la casa y Ron se enfrento a Draco, Ginny estaba a su lado cogida de la mano de Draco fuertemente.

- Ahora si, que significa eso!.- Grito Ron sin poder contenerse señalando las manos de ambos chicos.

- Es simple, hasta un enano como tú lo entendería.- Contesto Draco con voz neutra.

- Lo que quiero saber es que ha visto en ti mi hermana.- Dijo Ron que parecía a punto de estallar.

A su lado estaba Harry que miraba a Ginny dolido, la chica, que había estado mirando a Draco y a Ron todo el tiempo, detecto su mirada, Harry se puso muy furioso cuando la mano de Ginny se entrelazo con más fuerza con la de Draco y no pudo aguantar más su ira.

- Aléjate de él.- Le dijo a Ginny con la voz teñida de rabia.

Ginny le lanzo una mirada desafiante, como retándole a que se acercara mas. Algo dentro de Ginny estaba comenzando a despertar, algo que le exigía que combatiera, por una parte Ginny estaba deseando que Harry hiciera algo para tener una excusa para pelear, por otra aquel sentimiento la asustaba.

Harry levanto su varita indicándole que se apartara de el una vez mas y ella no lo hizo.

- Si vas a atacarle, tendrás que enfrentarte primero conmigo.- Le dijo con la voz extrañamente calmada.

Fred y George había estado todo el tiempo detrás de la parejita feliz, por su puesto, Draco ya sabia que estaban allí desde hacia bastante rato a pesar de que los chicos no querían ser descubiertos, decidieron que era hora de hacer algo.

Fred se adelanto un par de pasos y se coloco justo detrás de Ginny que ni cuenta se dio, y George indicaba a su hermano gemelo su próximo movimiento.

Draco sabía más o menos lo que Fred y George tramaban y lo agradecía sinceramente, así que cuando Fred se lanzo contra Ginny y esta se tiro a agarrarse de Draco, este se movió con la agilidad de un felino separándose unos metros de ella, los justos para que no pudiera alcanzarlo.

Ginny le miro unos segundos confundida y el chico hizo una señal de asentimiento indicándole que eso era lo mejor, que ahí estaría más segura. Ella no dejo de resistirse a los brazos de Fred y George que la miraban preocupados, sentían en Ginny una energía fuera de lo normal en ella, como si algo en ella se estuviera despertando.

Harry y Ron se adelantaron unos pasos con las varitas en alto, el porte serio y sereno de Draco no cambio en absoluto, dio un par de pasos elegantes hacia ellos esperando que atacaran.

- Expelliarmus!.- Grito Ron de pronto.

A Draco aquel hechizo le pareció tan pobre que se hubiera echado a reír si Potter no se hubiera aparecido detrás de el pillándolo desprevenido y lanzándole un poderoso hechizo que no pronuncio.

El rostro de Draco se encogió de dolor, pero sus piernas no cedieron, seguía en pie con la cabeza en alto, aguantando. Ron aprovecho el momento para lanzarle otro hechizo que tampoco pronuncio para que Draco no pudiera pensar en los contrahechizos, le dio de lleno en el pecho y el chico cayo al suelo.

Ginny vio la escena a cámara lenta y no aguanto mucho mas tiempo, cuando vio en el rostro de Harry cual seria su próximo hechizo algo en su interior lanzo un grito de rabia y despertó.

La chica pego un grito de rabia y una luz cegadora envolvió su cuerpo, Fred y George se separaron de ella asustados y los demás no se habían dado cuenta, Harry se preparaba para lanzar el hechizo y de repente salio disparado al otro lado del patio y choco fuertemente contra la pared. Harry levanto la cabeza para ver a su agresor y vio a Ginny envuelta en un resplandor cegador con la mano en alto, su rostro no expresaba nada, pero sus ojos lo decían todo.

La chica corrió al lado de Draco sin preocuparse por nada más y tan pronto como curo a Draco, su resplandor desapareció. El chico la miraba fascinado y sorprendido, la chica le sonrió con ternura y le ayudo a levantarse del suelo. Se volteo hacia donde estaban Harry y Ron y se pudo delante de Draco como invitándoles a atacarlo nuevamente.

- Jamás te atrevas a utilizar ese hechizo contra el, jamás.- Le dijo Ginny muy seria a Harry.

- Porque no debería hacerlo? Eh? A caso el no lo ha utilizado con millones de muggles?.- Pregunto Harry furioso y dolido.

- No, nunca.- Respondió Ginny.

- Ginny, yo te amo, no lo entiendes?.- Le dijo Harry dejándose caer al suelo de rodillas abatido.

- Y yo te quiero mucho como hermano y como amigo, pero si intentas matar o hacerle daño a Draco… me veré obligada a hacer cosas que no quiero.- Le dijo en tono de advertencia.

Harry leyó en sus ojos que no mentía, que era capaz de hacerlo y agacho la cabeza derrotado y con los ojos llorosos, los demás los miraban extrañados, casi sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo e intentando comprender aun que había sucedido con Ginny.

Molly lo había visto todo desde su pequeño escondite en el patio, no sabia que había echo que Ginny enfureciera tanto pero si sabia una cosa, había despertado en ella los poderes que le otorgo aquella niña hacia ya dieciséis años, aquello podía ser muy bueno. Fue a avisar a Arthur.

Ginny se volteo hacia Draco y le coloco las manos en la cara y le beso delante de todos, demostrando por primera vez todo lo que sentía, Draco parecía un poco sorprendido pero luego se dejo llevar, la quería, que le importaba lo demás? Cuando se separaron los demás los miraban sorprendidos, Harry estaba con la cabeza agachada y mirando hacia otro lado, a Ginny se le partió el corazón, era cierto que lo quería y por eso no le quería ver sufrir de aquella manera, pero si se encargaba de hacerle daño a Draco… ella se lo haría pagar.

En algún remoto lugar:

Lucius levanto de repente la cabeza sorprendido, a su lado Richard tenia en el rostro una extraña sonrisa.

- Has sentido eso?.- Le pregunto Lucios a Richard.

- Por supuesto, ha despertado al fin.- Dijo suspirando con alivio.

Lucius sonrió sinceramente por primera vez en toda su vida, los poderes de Ginny habían despertado, ahora debían encontrar a Paola y el resto seria cuestión de tiempo.

- Encontrarla ahora va ha ser mas difícil, ella habrá notado que los poderes han despertado.- Reflexiono Richard.

- Tienes razón, pero algo me dice que la encontraremos.- Respondió Lucius.

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás recostándola en el sillón del coche, hacia tiempo que no sabían en que dirección se dirigían, se dejaban llevar por la intuición y eso no les estaba llevando a ninguna parte. Pero les estaba llevando justo donde querían llegar.

De vuelta en Verona:

Ginny estaba agotada, había usado demasiado poder, aun no sabia de donde provenía aquella magia, ni que había pasado, solo sabia que necesitaba estar sola para descansar y pensar.

Draco la había dejado en la habitación pero su soledad duro menos de lo que a ella le gustaría. Llamaron a su puerta.

- Adelante.- Dijo Ginny con voz cansada.

- Cariño, como estas?.- Le dijo Molly cuando entro en el cuarto.

- Cansada.- Respondió la pelirroja.

Molly se sentó a un lado de su cama y Arthur se quedo de pie a los pies de la cama.

- Que ha pasado?.- Pregunto Ginny a sus padres intuyendo que sabían mas de lo que querían contar.

- Creo que va siendo hora que lo sepas todo sobre tus poderes.- Le dijo Arthur mirando a Ginny y Molly, que asintió.

- Cuando tú naciste, Lucius vino a darnos sus felicitaciones con su hija.- Le dijo la señora Weasley. Ginny se quedo atónita, Lucius Malfoy en su casa con una hija? Iba a preguntar pero su padre la cayó.

- Paola era hija de la más poderosa hechicera por aquella época, una hechicera oculta que utilizaba la magia de Giaseud, una magia desconocida para aquellos que no estuvieron en la era del nacimiento de los magos.- Prosiguió Arthur, Ginny cada vez entendía menos.

- Esos poderes son diferentes al del resto de los magos, son los primeros poderes de la tierra y por tanto en ellos reside toda la magia del mundo.- Continuo Molly.

Esperaron unos segundos para que Ginny asimilara aquellas palabras y empezara a preguntar sobre lo que le estaban contando.

La mente de Ginny trabajaba a toda maquina, sin tregua, intentando comprender toda aquella nueva información.

- Lucius, una hija, Paola, Giaseud, los poderes donde reside toda la magia del mundo?.- Pregunto Ginny confusa. Sus padres asintieron.

- Cuando Lucius y nosotros os dejamos a solas algo ocurrió, Paola era la portadora de aquellos poderes, por aquel entonces la niña no tendría mas de siete u ocho años, pero sabia de su existencia y de que tendría que pasarle una parte de sus poderes a alguien a quien considerara dignos de ellos, y esa fuiste tú.- Le dijo Arthur.

- Paola te entrego la mitad de su poder a ti.- Le explico Molly.- Y en ti reside la mitad de la magia del mundo, una magia que no se controla con varitas, una magia diferente y poderosa, muy poderosa, que se controla con el poder de tu mente y de tu alma.- Concluyo Molly.

- Por eso… cure a Draco sin mi varita, por eso me aparecí ante el cuando los demás lo perseguían, por eso pude saber que pensaba Harry, por eso puedo hacer magia con mis manos sin varita… por eso siempre tengo tan buenas notas en el colegio, porque estoy llena de poder.- Comprendió Ginny de pronto.

- Eres la heredera de la magia del mundo, de vosotras depende el destino de la magia y el equilibrio de la balanza, es un trabajo pesado y duro, pero siempre estarás rodeada de gente que te ayudara a sobre llevar la carga.- Le dijo Molly con una sonrisa sincera y dulce.

Ginny asintió en silencio intentando asumir todo aquello, no le fue difícil porque así pudo explicar aquellas cosas raras que habían estado pasando a su alrededor a lo largo de todos aquellos años…

Sus padres creyeron conveniente dejarla sola para que pensara y salieron de la habitación, nada mas salir ellos algo se movió en las sombras.

Ginny había estado sintiendo su presencia durante toda la conversación pero no dijo nada porque a él también le convenía saberlo, además, sus padres no tardarían en anunciar aquella noticia.

La sombra se dirigió hacia una zona mas iluminada revelando el rostro tenso de Draco Malfoy, se fue a sentar en la cama junto con Ginny y la abrazo. La chica se dejo abrazar, necesitaba sentir la presencia de alguien junto a ella que hiciera calmar un poco aquellos cambios que estaba sufriendo.

Por alguna razón entendió porque Draco estaba en su casa, sabia que estaba haciendo Lucius y sabía porque sus poderes tanto tiempo ocultos, habían decidido manifestarse ahora y no hace más tiempo.

- Dentro de un par de días regresaremos a Hogwarts.- Le dijo Draco susurrándole al oído.

- Eso quiere decir, que dejaremos de vernos y actuaras como si nada pasara.- Le dijo Ginny entendiendo lo que el chico ni siquiera había pensado todavía.

El chico un poco confuso asintió pero corrigió una cosa:

- No dejaremos de vernos, te quiero a mi lado, pero debo prepararme para lo que se me viene encima y debo preparar a los demás para que soporten tu presencia junto a mi.- Le explico Draco.

- Nos veremos a escondidas, también yo tengo que preparar a los demás para que aguanten la presencia de una serpiente narcisista y arrogante.- Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa y son de burla.

El chico sonrió ante el comentario de la pelirroja y decidió seguirle el juego.

- eso piensas de mi?.- Le pregunto mientras se acercaba más a ella.

- Si.- Contesto la chica acortando distancias con una sonrisa.

- Entonces… no debería hacer lo que voy a hacer.- Le dijo Draco separándose un poco.

La chica reacciono tal y como el había esperado que hiciera.

- Pero yo… quiero que lo hagas.- Y lo beso.

Fue un beso un poco desesperado, como sin pensara que se iría de su lado, el chico comprendió sus sentimientos y la estrecho mas contra si.

Aquella noche, a pesar de no hacer nada, durmieron juntos.

---

**Bien, espero que les halla gustado, se que me he demorado un poco, pero estoy de exámenes de recuperación y de ellos depende que pase o no de curso, es mas corto que el anterior, espero que lo comprendan y que con este capitulo entiendan algo mas sobre Ginny.**


	7. Una noche extraña

**Aquí les dejo con el capitulo siente que también es cortito, empiezo la escuela y tengo muchas cosas que hacer, pero he pensado en actualizar un poco antes de que empiece las clases el martes, no os preocupéis, os prometo, os juro, que el próximo será mas largo.**

**7.- Una noche extraña.**

_Fue un beso un poco desesperado, como si pensara que se iría de su lado, el chico comprendió sus sentimientos y la estrecho más contra si._

_Aquella noche, a pesar de no hacer nada, durmieron juntos._

Había salido de la habitación sin que Draco siquiera reparase en sus movimientos, para algo era tan ligera como una pluma y tan sigilosa como un gato, también tenía unas habilidades increíbles para esconderse y demás cosas, lo había estado esperando por mas de una hora en aquel comedor y se había sentido algo traicionada cuando el no había aparecido allí, aburrida, había decidido salir al jardín.

Ginny se acerco un poco mas a la silla que había colocada en el jardín y puso sus manos en el respaldo.

- No seguiré más con este juego si tú no pones de tu parte.- Dijo.

- Pondré de mi parte si tu dejas de cambiar las reglas cada cinco segundos.- Respondió un chico con los ojos azules como el mas frió hielo, pelo rubio casi dorado y cuerpo musculoso del color de la nata.

- Esta bien, pero es algo que no puedo evitar, cada vez se me hace mas complicado.- Le respondió la pelirroja.

El chico se levanto y la atrajo hacia si obligándola a mirarla a la cara, la chica se resistió, pero como siempre, cayo bajo su mirada de hielo.

- Debes aguantar un poco mas, por los dos.- Le dijo el chico.

- Aguantare lo que haga falta, pero no me hagas volver allí.- Le suplico con ojos llorosos Ginny.

- Es necesario que lo hagas.- Le contesto el chico simplemente.

Ginny se aparto de el con delicadeza y se fue a la balaustrada, allí se sentó mirando al cielo de Verona.

Cerro los ojos y apoyo la espalda en la columna. Tan pronto como hizo eso, sintió su presencia junto a ella y una conciencia intentado entrar en su mente, estaba tan cansada que no la rechazo, de todas maneras el ya debería saberlo a aquellas alturas.

- Mark, si me haces volver allí… lo pasare muy mal.- Le dijo Ginny con la voz quebrada cuando sintió que el chico se retiro de su mente.

Mark se alejo un poco de donde estaba ella y se puso a pensar, había visto en sus ojos el poder de Giaseud, pero había querido confirmarlo, ya sabia porque era tan terrible para la chica regresar a aquel lugar.

- Estaré contigo, no me separare de tu lado, será la ultima vez, lo juro.- Contesto el chico en su mente.

Ginny se levanto de donde estaba sentada y se dirigió hacia el, el chico la abrazo de buen grado y le beso el cuello haciendo estremecerse a Ginny.

- Enséñamela.- Le dijo el chico en su oído.

Ginny se separo de el bruscamente y le volvió la cara, no, no quería enseñársela, aunque al final, acabo levantándose la manga del pijama que llevaba y coloco su mano en el brazo, dijo unas palabras y una marca negra con el dibujo de una calavera con una serpiente apareció en su brazo, la chica ni siquiera tuvo valor para mirarla.

Recordó la llegada de Mark a su vida, como el le había dicho que no mataría a Draco si ella se volvía del bando contrario, como el lord oscuro de buen grado había aceptado su oferta, como había entrado en aquel juego, todo aquello se le hacia sumamente doloroso, aquel horrible lugar lleno de maldad que la hacia sentirse tan viva y eso la asustaba.

- Esta más marcada que la vez anterior, pero tranquila, pronto desaparecerá.- Le dijo el chico pasando uno de sus largos y finos dedos por la marca.

- Quiero creer que así será, todo por salvarle la vida.- Le dijo ella mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Ginny sintió de pronto que debía regresar junto a Draco, que dormía arriba placidamente, pero intuyo que no por mucho mas tiempo. Abrazo a Mark fuertemente y el chico la sentó en la balaustrada, Ginny le sonrió y quiso irse, pero el chico la retenía, al verse atrapada Ginny cerro los ojos y deseo estar junto a Draco, su deseo fue escuchado y tan pronto como abrió los ojos estaba allí, junto a el, se dirigió a la ventana e hizo una señal de despedida a Mark.

- No regreses mas por aquí, no quiero verte hasta que llegue el momento.- Le dijo Ginny a Mark mentalmente.

- No temas, no regresare hasta entonces.- Le contesto el chico y desapareció.

Draco se despertó sobresaltado al no sentir la presencia de Ginny a su lado, ella se acerco a el por la espalda y lo abrazo. El chico sonrió aliviado y tiro de ella para que se acomodara en su pecho.

Ginny se dejo amar por Draco, lo quería tanto que daría la vida por el y por eso cometía locuras como aquellas, sabia muy bien que con eso traicionaba todo aquello en lo que creía, pero para ella, salvarle era lo mas importante, por eso se había unido al otro bando, por eso se había entregado.

- Que hacías que no estabas en la cama?.- Le pregunto el rubio.

- Miraba la luna.- Contesto la pelirroja simplemente.

- Mañana regresaremos a la Madriguera, estaremos allí el tiempo suficiente para comprar los materiales y marcharnos a Hogwarts.- Dijo Draco algo tenso.

- Ya hemos hablado de eso.- Le contesto Ginny.

Y era cierto, todo volvería a la normalidad, aquel mundo que ambos compartían se iría al traste en menos de dos días.

- No es necesario que saque el tema si no quieres, pero sabes que ambos necesitamos vernos en ese tiempo.- Le recordó Draco fríamente.

Aquellas palabras le dolieron a Ginny en lo mas profundo… y tanto que lo necesitaba, no sabia hasta que punto, aunque se negaba a aceptarlo en su brazo estaba la prueba.

- Lo se, y nos veremos, pero todo a su tiempo, aun tenemos tiempo para disfrutar de nuestra libertad.- Le contesto haciendo un esfuerzo por contener las lagrimas.

- NO TENEMOS TIEMPO, NO TENEMOS NADA DE TIEMPO!.- Le grito Draco furioso de repente.

La chica se dio la vuelta sorprendida, Draco estaba furioso porque no iban a poder estar juntos el tiempo que el quería, pero eso no era culpa suya, no tenia porque pagarlo con ella.

- Y QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA YO? DIME! QUE PUEDO HACER YO!.- Le grito la pelirroja.

- NO HE DICHO QUE PUDIERAS HACER NADA!.- Respondió el rubio cada vez más enfadado y frustrado.

- ENTONCES NO LA PAGUES CONMIGO, PORQUE, POR SI NO TE HABIAS DADO CUENTA AUN, YO ME ENCUENTRO EN LA MISMA SITUACIÓN QUE TU!.- Concluyo Ginny, por fin lo había dicho, por fin lo había admitido, apenas aquella noche había demostrado su amor ante los demás, le habían dado aquella fatal noticia, lo peor de todo era que, con ese poder, no podía permitirse el lujo de amar hasta que todo hubiese acabado, desde entonces, se había prometido a si misma que disfrutaría con Draco aquellos momentos y en Hogwarts ya se vería que pasaría…

Draco la miro un momento, así, furiosa y con las lagrimas al borde los ojos se veía preciosa, y entonces se le paso el enfado, se recrimino a si mismo en haberle echo daño y haber pagado con ella su enfado.

- Yo…- Empezó Draco.

- Dejalo. No tienes nada que explicar.- Le dijo la pelirroja interrumpiéndole.

Draco se levanto de la cama y fue a abrazarla, la chica se aparto de el.

- Porque…?.- Le empezó a preguntar el chico, pero Ginny se había marchado.

En la cocina:

Ginny se preparaba una taza de tila bien cargada, era la primera vez que tenia con Draco una discusión de aquel tamaño, por su puesto, sus riñas en Hogwarts de años anteriores no contaban.

Había entregado su vida por Draco y ahora aquellos poderes no la dejarían amarlo hasta después de la guerra, se juro a si misma que aprovecharía estar en el bando contraria para acabar con ellos desde dentro, sabia que los mortifagos no sabia de la presencia de Giaseud en ella y sabia que Mark tampoco lo diría porque, aunque el chico no quisiera admitirlo, estaba enamorado de ella.

Oyó pasos que indicaban que alguien bajaba por las escaleras, se giro para mirar a la puerta, Draco estaba apoyado en el marco observándola, volvió a su tila.

- Lo siento.- Le dijo el chico.- No era mi intención pagarlo todo contigo.

- Pero lo hiciste.- Contesto Ginny.

Sintió que Draco se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba por la espalda.

- Vamos, ha sido una pelea sin importancia, perdóname.- Le dijo Draco en su oído.

El rubio le dio un dulce beso en el cuello y Ginny sonrió, siempre se las apañaba para hacerla olvidar todo, para dejarse llevar por el, para dejarse amar, para hacerla sentir segura.

Se dio la vuelta y le beso dulcemente, tan dulcemente que dejo a Draco visiblemente sorprendido.

- Eso será un si, no?.- Dijo el chico perplejo. Ginny se rió largamente.

- Pues claro, bobo.- Le respondió. Y volvió a besarlo.

- Ejem, ejem.- Se oyó una falsa posecilla tipo Umbridge tras ellos.

A los chicos les sorprendió tanto oír esa posecilla que pegaron un bote pensando que Umbridge estaba justo detrás de ellos, pero allí solo estaba Harry.

- Lo sentimos.- Dijeron ambos sonrojándose.

Harry no contesto, se dirigió a la nevera y tomo un vaso de leche sin siquiera voltearse a mirarlos y sin decirles nada se lo bebió y se marcho.

- Buenas noches… Harry.- Le dijo Ginny cuando el chico salía por la puerta, pero el no contesto.

La indiferencia de Harry le dolió muchísimo a Ginny, sabia que el chico estaba dolido y que no le hacia mucha gracia toparse con ellos cuando estaban así de acaramelados, le hubiese gustado que al menos le hubiese dicho un "Vete hacer esas cosas a otra parte" o "Veras cuando se lo diga a tus hermanos" pero no le había dicho nada, absolutamente nada, y ni siquiera la había mirado.

_No puedo reprochárselo. _Pensó Ginny.

Draco había estado observando las reacciones de Ginny y se dio cuenta de que la chica bajaba la cabeza como pensando que ella se lo merecía o que no le podía reprochar al joven lo que estaba haciendo, pero no había sido ella quien durante seis años lo había estado rechazando y justo cuando tenia novio venia a darse cuenta de que existía.

- Lo que estas pensado no es cierto.- Le dijo. Ginny le miro sorprendida.

- Potter te ha rechazado siempre, y justo ahora que tienes novio viene a enterarse de que existes, puedes reprochárselo y tú no te mereces que te haga eso.- Dijo con simpleza Draco y la sonrió cariñosamente.

La pelirroja estaba perpleja, tenia razón, podía reprochárselo! Podía! Le devolvió la sonrisa a Draco.

- Vamos a la cama.- Le dijo Ginny con un bostezo.

- Si, vamos.- Contesto Draco.

Ginny no volvió a pensar en si estarían juntos o separados aquel año en Hogwarts, algo le decía que le esperaban muchas sorpresas en Hogwarts, demasiadas.

---

**Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews, os aviso de que ya podéis dejar reviews anónimos! Ya aprendí a ponerlos jejejej, bueno, dejadme algún que otro review para criticarme xD y decirme que os pareció este capitulo.**

**Os quiere.**

**Comadreja.**


	8. Ataque en pleno Manhattan

**Bien, siento el retraso, el enorme retraso, que sepan que no les abandone ni por un segundo, leí atentamente todos los reviews que me dejaron, algunos los conteste porque se podía y otros no, pero a los anónimos les digo que gracias por sus ánimos ;) y por molestarse en escribir a esta humilde persona ;) Espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo que les dejo.**

8.- Ataque en pleno Manhattan.

_La pelirroja estaba perpleja, tenia razón, podía reprochárselo! Podía! Le devolvió la sonrisa a Draco._

_- Vamos a la cama.- Le dijo Ginny con un bostezo._

_- Si, vamos.- Contesto Draco._

_Ginny no volvió a pensar en si estarían juntos o separados aquel año en Hogwarts, algo le decía que le esperaban muchas sorpresas en Hogwarts, demasiadas._

La mañana siguiente no fue muy despejada, las nubes poblaban el cielo, ese día volverían a la madriguera, Ginny estaba contenta porque sabia que pasara lo que pasara, los sentimientos de ambos no cambiarían, al menos los de ella no lo harían.

Ron estaba de mal humor, Harry miraba el suelo interesado, Hermione los miraba a ambos volteando los ojos como pensando que no podía haber alguien mas tonto en el mundo que los dos chicos que tenia delante.

El señor Weasley los llamo para que se acercaran al coche.

- Ginny, Draco y Hermione delante, Harry, Ron y Molly atrás, así no habrá peleas durante el viaje, Fred y George se aparecerán en casa.

- Si papa.- Contestaron todos al unísono.

- Por supuesto señor Weasley.- Contesto Draco educadamente.

El viaje transcurrió como el señor Weasley lo había planeado, seguro y sin contratiempos, para cuando llegaron a la madriguera, mas o menos al anochecer, los gemelos ya estaban allí.

- Bien, mañana iremos al callejón a comprar los materiales.- Anuncio la señora Weasley.

- A mi me gustaría hacer un par de cosas en el callejón, si no es mucha molestia.- Dijo Draco.

- Pues claro que no lo es, puedes hacer esas cosas, pero has de regresar a tiempo en el lugar donde quedemos.- Le dijo la señora Weasley cariñosamente.

Draco inclino la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y se fue a su habitación con un horrible presentimiento, Ginny lo siguió notando la preocupación del joven.

En Manhattan:

Las calles de Manhattan estaban como siempre atestadas de gente, iban y venían de un lugar a otro sumidos en sus pensamientos, cada uno a lo suyo.

Richard Truncan estaba sentado en un banco contemplando el ir y venir de la gente cuando un hombre de pelo rubio se acerco a el con cara de pocos amigos.

- Nadie sabe nada de Paola.- Dijo el rubio como saludo.

- Tranquilo, no puede andar muy lejos.- Dijo el peliblanco sin prestar mucha atención.

- Yo que tu no me lo tomaba tan a la ligera, no ahí pistas sobre ella y la necesitamos.

Richard siguió contemplado a la gente, pensando, sabia que ella estaba allí, podía sentir su fabuloso poder, y entendía que no quisiera dejarse ver.

De pronto se levanto y comenzó a caminar, Lucius lo siguió confuso pero sin preguntar nada, sabia que era mejor no molestarle cuando se ponía así, eso significaba que había sentido algo.

En la pieza de Draco:

- Se que te pasa algo, puedo notarlo.- Le dijo una pelirroja desde la puerta.

- No pasa nada.- Dijo el chico fingiendo.

Ginny puso los brazos en jarra y le lanzo una mirada de reproche, el chico la ignoro y se echo en la cama con las manos en la cara cansado. Habían viajado todo el día, ya se estaba haciendo de noche y no sabia porque pero ese presentimiento le decía que algo horrible iba a suceder, lo mas frustrante de todo es que no sabia donde, cuando o porque, ni siquiera sabia de que se trataba, solo sabia que era horrible.

Ginny se coloco a su lado y poso su cabeza sobre el pecho del rubio, que se quito las manos de la cara y comenzó a acariciar el pelo de la pelirroja.

- No hace falta que me digas que ocurre si no quieres, solo quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo.- Le dijo Ginny.

Draco sonrió complacido, la pelirroja siempre sabia como hacerle sentir mejor, aunque eso era algo que jamás admitiría ante ella.

- Puedes pasar la noche aquí, si quieres.- Le dijo Draco.

A Ginny se le ilumino la cara, pero sabía que eso no podía ser, sus hermanos la vigilaban muy de cerca, y Harry…

- Me encantaría, pero mis hermanos…

- Ya, tienes razón, voy a darme una ducha.- Dijo el rubio levantándose y metiéndose en el cuarto de baño.

La pelirroja lo miro preocupada y salio de la pieza.

Draco se metió en la ducha dispuesto a despejarse un poco, podía decirle a Ginny sin tapujos lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, o podía ignorarlo y seguir con su vida normal hasta que se le pasara aquella horrible sensación.  
Abrió el grifo de la ducha y dejo que el agua fría calmara su angustia, no pasaría nada, todo estaría bien, Ginny no sufriría ningún percance y por los demás no se preocupaba.

Cuando salio encontró la habitación vacía, sabia que Ginny no lo esperaría, se había ido un poco decepcionada, pero se le pasaría enseguida, al menos eso quería creer. Se vistió con unos pantalones negros sencillos y una camisa negra sencilla también, se dejo el pelo cuidadosamente desordenado y mojado, de manera que le quedo muy sexy.

Bajo al comedor para cenar con el resto de la familia Weasley y pensó que antes debía pasar por la pieza de Ginny haber si quería bajar con él. Llamo a la puerta esperando que alguien contestara, oyó pasos tras la puerta y la pelirroja le abrió.

El primer pensamiento de Draco fue que estaba guapísima, llevaba una sudadera gris bastante grande que le quedaba por la altura de las rodillas, unas mayas negras bien pegadas al cuerpo que le quedaban mas o menos por el tobillo y su maravillosa mata de pelo del color del fuego recogido en una especie de coleta moño. (N.A: Para los que no sepan que especie de peinado es ese, te recoges una coleta pero no terminas de pasar el pelo completo por la goma, te queda como una especie de moño.)

- Dime.- Le dijo la pelirroja sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Bajas a cenar?.- Le pregunto tendiéndole el brazo.

- Si, claro, pensaba bajar un poco mas tarde, pero ya que me has recogido…

La pelirroja le cogió el brazo con una sonrisa, al parecer la ducha le había sentado bien a Draco ya que parecía más relajado.

En Manhattan:

Lucius siguió en silencio intentado oír o ver algo a su alrededor, pero todo parecía normal, no había nada extraño que pudiese llamar su atención, la gente paseaba tranquilamente, el ruido parecía ser el mismo que el de hacia un rato, pensó que Richard se estaba volviendo paranoico.

- Lucius, vamos a cenar.- Dijo de repente el peliblanco.

Lo miro con cara extrañada y luego levanto una ceja.

- Para eso tanto alboroto?.- Pregunto burlón.

- Que esperabas si no?.- Contesto Richard mirándolo tranquilamente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Algo mas importante, una pista, un ruido, una señal… no se, algo que no tuviera que ver con tu estomago.- Le reprocho el rubio.

Richard ignoro el comentario y comenzó a andar hacia el restaurante mas cercano a buen paso y alegremente, Lucius lo siguió a regañadientes sabiéndose ignorado completamente.

En el comedor:

Estaban todos reunidos en torno a la pequeña mesa del comedor de los Weasley, charlaban tranquilamente sobre lo que tenían en mente para el día siguiente, Fred y George, algo apartados de la conversación, tenían las cabezas muy juntas y cuchicheaban muy alterados y emocionados, no supo porque pero eso no le dio buena espina, una broma de aquellos dos podía ser sumamente peligrosa como había podido averiguar a lo largo de la estancia en la casa.

Harry no les miraba directamente, hablaba con Ron y Hermione pero no parecía muy entretenido, de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo a Ginny de reojo y luego volvía a clavar la mirada en el plato asintiendo a lo que el otro le decía, Hermione por supuesto había notado ya aquella actitud y había sacado sus propias conclusiones sobre las cosas que pasaban en aquel momento.

Ginny le miraba sonriente pero en sus ojos se notaba que estaba preocupada por él y algo dolida porque no confiaba en ella como para contarle lo que le estaba pasando, el dilema de Draco era que no quería que Ginny se preocupara mas, pero necesitaba contarle a alguien sobre aquella extraña sensación que tenia.

- Bueno niños, es hora de que todos os valláis a dormir ya.- Anuncio la señora Weasley.

- Joooo, mama, que temprano nos mandas a la cama en vacaciones.- Protesto Ron con evidente fastidio, Hermione le dio un codazo en las costillas para que se callara la boca.

- Ronald Bilius Weasley! Iras a la cama a la hora que se te ordene.- Recito su madre molesta.

Draco reprimió una carcajada, jamás había oído el nombre completo de Weasley, despidiéndose de todos educadamente y cogiendo a su pelirroja por la cintura se fueron a su pieza.

En la pieza de Draco:

Ginny le miro evidentemente divertida, ella si había visto la cara que había puesto Draco cuando había oído el nombre de su hermano.

- Adelante, ríete.- Le dijo riéndole ella también.

- Divertido nombre el de tu hermano.- Dijo manteniendo la compostura aunque era evidente que se moría por reírse.

La pelirroja se echo en la cama y Draco no tardo en ocupar el lugar junto a ella, la chica lo miro fascinada, admirando cada detalle del rostro del rubio que tenia cerrados los ojos.

- Contemplando mi belleza mientras duermo?.- Pregunto arrogante y divertido.

- No estupido, pero que creido te lo tienes.- Le dijo ella con maldad. Draco solo rió.

- Admitelo, se que nadie puede resistirse a mi belleza.

- Arrogante.

- Comadreja.

- Estu…- La pelirroja no acabo porque Draco la beso apasionadamente.

Ginny se dejo llevar por el beso y correspondió de buena gana, el rubio interpreto eso como una buena señal y siguió besándola, la chica paseaba sus manos por el pecho y la espalda del rubio, Draco comenzó a bajar sus manos por las piernas de ella, paro un segundo para preguntarle.

- Segura?.- Le dijo.

La chica pareció pensárselo unos segundos, pero contesto.

- Si.

Draco sonrió y siguió con su tarea…

En Manhattan:

Lucius y Richard comían en una hamburguesería ya que a este último se le había antojado comer una, Lucius la miraba con asco pero igualmente estaba muerto de hambre así que no puso muchas pegas. Después de un rato comiendo sin hablar el rubio rompió el silencio.

- Crees que estará por aquí?.- Dijo, había notado al peliblanco muy extraño durante la cena.

- No lo creo.- Contesto.- Estoy seguro.

El rubio asintió con emoción contenida, después de tantos años, de tanto dolor, de tantas mentiras, al fin podría ver a su hija otra vez… en el caso de que esta estuviera realmente en Manhattan.

- Y porque no la hemos encontrado aun….- Dijo Lucius con impaciencia.

- Tranquilo, esto requiere su tiempo, ahí que buscar, observar, no es cosa de un día.- Dijo Richard con una sonrisa.

Lucius lo miro con fastidio… tiempo, justo era eso lo que no tenían, no podían desperdiciar ni un solo segundo, pues podría ser tarde para ellos, para ellas y para el resto del mundo mágico, pero el solo lo hacia por dos razones:

La primera y la mas importante, proteger a su hijo.

La segunda, proteger a Paola y acabar con el señor oscuro.

Su hijo, obviamente, estaba por encima de todo y de todos, su heredero, su favorito, y aunque quería mucho a Paola, Draco estaba por delante de ella.

Se levantaron de la mesa y salieron del local en dirección a ninguna parte en concreto, Richard se dejo llevar por unas pocas corazonadas que los llevaron a un parque oscuro y aparentemente desierto.

De pronto, cuando llevaban ya una media hora caminando por aquel lugar, una sombra salio de entre los árboles y ataco a Lucius con un potente hechizo que lo hirió gravemente, con Richard hizo lo mismo, ambos cayeron inconscientes en el suelo, el atacante creyéndolos muertos, se marcho del lugar con una siniestra sonrisa de satisfacción sin saber que realmente no había cumplido con su misión.

En la pieza de Draco a miles de kilómetros de allí:

Ginny dormía placidamente junto a Draco cuando este se levanto sobresaltado, pálido y sudoroso. Ginny se asusto y miro a Draco, se quedo pálida cuando vio la cara de terror y sufrimiento del joven.

- DRACO, DRACO, QUE TE PASA?.- Pregunto asustada.

- Mi… padre… mi padre… esta…- No pudo continuar, las palabras morían en sus labios, estaba demasiado asustado.

- Draco, que le pasa a tu padre?.- Pregunto histérica la pelirroja.

- Esta… herido… muy herido… se va a…

Cuando Draco pronuncio esas palabras cayo desplomado sobre la cama, Ginny cogió lo primero que pillo y salio corriendo de la habitación pidiendo ayuda a voz en grito, de las habitaciones de arriba sus padres y hermanos, junto con Harry y Hermione se oyeron las puertas y segundos después todos estaban en torno a la cama de Draco.

- Se levanto de repente, estaba muy pálido y asustado, empezó a balbucear que su padre estaba gravemente herido y se desplomo sobre la cama, tenemos que hacer algo!.- Le explicaba la pelirroja alterada a su familia.

- Si tiene razón debemos avisar ahora mismo a la orden, iré en seguida.- Dijo el señor Weasley que inmediatamente salio por la puerta.

Molly Weasley llevo a los demás a sus camas y con ayuda de Ginny cuidaron de Draco hasta que este abrió los ojos.

- Mi… padre…- Dijo intentado levantarse. Ginny se lo impido.

- Tranquilo, Arthur se esta ocupando de todo en este momento.- Lo tranquilizo la señora Weasley.- Iré a preparar té.

Cerro la puerta para dejar un poco de intimida a Draco y Ginny.

- Estas mejor?.- Le pregunto la pelirroja a su lado.

- Si, más tranquilo.- Dijo Draco.

Ginny le paso una mano por la frente cariñosamente y luego coloco su mano encima de la de Draco.

- Me habías preocupado.- Le dijo seriamente mirando sus manos.

- No era esa mi intención, perdóname.- Le dijo el chico mirándola con una sonrisa.

Ginny levanto la cara para verle a los ojos, le pareció tan tierno, que no pudo evitar levantarse y darle un suave beso en los labios.

- Papa fue a buscar ayuda, pronto tendremos noticias.- Le dijo mirándolo dulcemente.

El chico la sonrió cansado, no había sido muy agradable nada de lo que había pasado y no se sentía con fuerzas como para hacer más gestos, la señora Weasley entro en la habitación y dejo una taza de té en la mesilla, les sonrió y se fue. Ginny oyó pasos en la planta baja y después mucho revuelo, como si hubiese mucha gente en el salón. Luego escucho pasos subiendo por la escalera rápidamente y abrieron su puerta con mucha fuerza y con urgencia, la cara del señor Weasley apareció en la puerta…

**Bien, que les pareció? Ya saben que pueden dejar sus opiniones sin ningún tipo de restricción, acepto cualquier tipo de crítica, ya sea mala o buena y espero que me den algunas ideas para continuar con el siguiente capitulo, les dejo la pregunta en el aire:**

**Morirán Lucius y Richard esa noche?**

**Escriban reviews por favor :P**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos y besos:**

**Comadreja.**


	9. Y las sorpresas comienzan

**9.- Y las sorpresas comienzan…**

_El chico la sonrió cansado, no había sido muy agradable nada de lo que había pasado y no se sentía con fuerzas como para hacer más gestos, la señora Weasley entro en la habitación y dejo una taza de té en la mesilla, les sonrió y se fue. Ginny oyó pasos en la planta baja y después mucho revuelo, como si hubiese mucha gente en el salón. Luego escucho pasos subiendo por la escalera rápidamente y abrieron su puerta con mucha fuerza y con urgencia, la cara del señor Weasley apareció en la puerta…_

En Manhattan:

Una chica alta, morena y de una incomparable belleza paseaba por un parque de la ciudad donde se habia instalado hacia relativamente poco. Llevaba caminando un rato cuando observo que mas adelante dos hombres caían al suelo después de haber sido atacados en una emboscada, la chica espero pacientemente a que el hombre se marchara y corrió hacia ellos, cuando llego…

En la casa de los Weasley:

Sin embargo, el señor Weasley los vio a los dos con cara cansada y a Draco que acaba de dormirse en brazos de Ginny y se lo pensó dos veces, Ginny había visto ese semblante de la cara de su padre otras veces, cuando no traía buenas noticias… La chica negó con la cabeza indicándole que seria mejor que las noticias esperaran al menos una hora o dos…

Ginny miro la cara de Draco, estaba durmiendo, pero no parecía que estuviese descansando mucho, tenia la cara contraída en un gesto de dolor y preocupación, la chica acaricio su rostro y se tumbo junto a el, para no dejarle solo.

Un par de horas mas tarde, Draco se despertó y vio a Ginny a su lado, despierta y sin quitarle los ojos de encima, tenia profundas ojeras y el rostro extremadamente pálido, sin embargo, esto a la chica no parecía importarle porque cuando vio que la miraba le dedico una gran sonrisa. Draco sabia que no tenía mejor aspecto que ella en esos momentos, puede que incluso peor, aun así, le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Voy a bajar a buscar a mi padre, tú no te muevas de la cama.- Le dijo Ginny dulcemente.

Draco asintió aunque no tenia la menor intención de quedarse tumbado en la cama, en cuanto la chica deposito un beso en su frente y salio por la puerta, se incorporo y cogió una camisa negra del armario y unos pantalones también negros, entro en el baño para despejarse un poco y salio con el porte elegante y sereno que lo caracterizaba.

Bajo la escalera en dirección al salón donde sabia que encontraría a los Weasley reunidos, entro en la habitación mas frió que un témpano de hielo y demostrando mas valentía de la que en realidad sentía en ese momento, todos levantaron la vista hacia el preocupados, el les indico con la cabeza que estaba bien y tomo asiento junto a Ginny.

- Quiero saber que ha pasado.- Dijo solamente.

- Han atacado a tu padre, esta muy grave…- Dijo el señor Weasley sin rodeos.

Draco asintió.

- Donde esta?

En Manhattan:

Había respirado con alivio cuando la ambulancia mágica había llegado, cuando había llegado a los hombres había reconocido al toque a uno de ellos, su padre, Lucius Malfoy, que sin duda la estaba buscando a causa del repentino despertar de los poderes de la otra elegida.

La chica, nerviosa, se había arrodillado junto a el y le había tomado el pulso, cuando vio que aun podía hacer algo por el, no dudo ni un segundo en coger el móvil y llamar a la ambulancia, esta se presento minutos mas tarde para llevarse a los heridos… aunque no tenían muy claro que podían hacer por ellos en el estado en el que estaban…

En la casa de los Weasley:

- Te llevaremos con el cuando sepamos mas cosas.- Le dijo el señor Weasley.

Ginny busco la mano de Draco y se la estrecho con fuerza, el chico agradeció interiormente aquel gesto, ya que en ese momento no sabía siquiera de donde estaba sacando la fuerza para mantener aquella aparente calma, se levanto y se dirigió al jardín.

Ginny enterró la cara entre las manos en cuanto Draco salio de la estancia, sabia cuanto estaba sufriendo el chico, a ella le había pasado algo parecido y la frustraba no poder hacer nada por el salvo infundirle unos ánimos que no ella misma sentía.

Sintió como alguien la estrechaba entre sus brazos para que se sintiera segura, cuando levanto la cabeza, se sorprendió de ver a Harry sonriéndola.

- Tranquila, todo ira bien, tu serpiente dejara de sufrir pronto.- Le dijo en un susurro.

Ginny no pudo sentir mayor agradecimiento en ese momento, se echo a llorar entre los calidos brazos de Harry y dejo que el la consolara con sus palabras y sus caricias, los demás los miraban sintiéndose impotentes por no poder hacer nada mas.

- Estas mas tranquila?.- Le pregunto el pelinegro minutos mas tarde, cuando Ginny dejo de llorar.

- Gracias, Harry, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco.- Le dijo la chica.

- No ahí nada que agradecer, Gin.- Le respondió Harry tomándole el rostro y limpiándole los restos de las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas con infinita ternura.- Ahora ve con él, te necesita.

Todos lo miraron sorprendido, Harry miraba al suelo sin atreverse a mirar a los demás, Ginny tuvo ganas de besarlo en aquel momento, no lo hizo, sin embargo, si le dio un gran beso en la mejilla.

Se levanto sonriendo y ya con mas ánimos y se despidió de los demás para darle a Draco aquel apoyo que necesitaba pero que no se atrevía, ya fuese por orgullo o por miedo, a pedir.

Cuando Ginny llego a su lado, Draco miraba al horizonte aparentemente sereno, pero ella sabia que en su interior se debatía una fiera lucha, la de quedarse a salvo con los Weasley esperando que le trajesen noticias de su padre y la de irse a buscarlo el mismo, quería saber como estaba, podía notar que el señor Weasley sabia mas de lo que le había contado, pero no se atrevía a exigir mas, por otro lado, no quería preocupar a Ginny y sufrir mas, así que intentaba serenarse repitiéndose una y otra vez que todo marcharía bien, tal y como lo habían planeado.  
- Draco, estoy contigo.- Dijo Ginny situándose junto a el y cogiendo su mano.

La chica no dijo nada más, pero no fue necesario, el sabia a que se refería, no se movió, no hizo ningún gesto, pero ella sabía que lo había escuchado y que se lo agradecía.

Mañana regresarían a Hogwarts, Ginny no quería dejar de ver a Draco justo en ese momento, cuando tan mal lo estaba pasando, no podía dejar de pensar que, sin el apoyo de nadie mas a su lado, Draco acabaría por derrumbarse, por supuesto no contó con que Blaise y Pansy estaban del lado del joven.

En San Mungo:

Los sanadores habían echo todo lo que habían podido, pero no obtendrían resultados hasta pasadas unas horas, a partir de ese momento todo era incertidumbre, cualquier cosa podía pasar, nunca habían visto un hechizo semejante, pero en los tiempos que corrían habían empezado a deducir que ya nada era imposible ni por parte de un bando ni por parte del otro.

Una sanadora pasaba por la habitación de Richard y Lucius cada cuarto de hora para controlar los efectos de las pociones, antídotos y toda la medicina que poseían, pero nada parecía hacer demasiado efecto y todos los sanadores empezaron a temer que tal vez todo aquello fuese insuficiente y, en el caso de que se despertaran sin problemas, no sabían que ocurriría con ellos, no sabían si recordarían las cosas, si estarían como antes…

En la Madriguera:

La mañana lucio clara y despejada, todos corrían de un lado para otro buscando cosas que podrían olvidar llevar al colegio, como siempre, nadie tenía las cosas preparadas a la hora de irse.

Draco esperaba en un sillón en la pieza de Ginny a que esta terminara de recoger las cosas, la noche había sido extremadamente larga y ahora le pasaba factura, tenia el rostro mas pálido de lo normal, grandes ojeras y, aunque nunca lo admitiría, tenia los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. La pelirroja había echo lo humanamente posible para que el aspecto de Draco no fuese tan lamentable, pero apenas había conseguido disimular un poco las ojeras y por supuesto, no había podido hacer nada por la palidez de la tez del joven.

Estaba quedándose dormido en el sillón cuando sintió una mirada sobre el, abrió un ojo y vio a la pelirroja mirándole desde el armario con ojo critico y aspecto preocupado.

- Tengo algo?.- Le pregunto el rubio.

- Tienes un aspecto lamentable.- Comento esta solamente.

- Gracias.

Ginny sonrió y lo contemplo mientras Draco volvía a cerrar los ojos.

Al otro lado de la pieza de Ginny:

Fred y George miraban la puerta con gran interés, tenían el ceño ligeramente fruncido, como si pensaran en algo importante.

- Creo que funcionara.- Dijo Fred a su hermano con aspecto satisfecho.

- Lo comprobaremos ahora mismo.- Sonrió malignamente George.

Se retiraron de la puerta y se acomodaron en un lugar donde su visión era perfecta desde todos los ángulos.

En la pieza de Ginny:

La chica miro con orgullo a su alrededor, había conseguido reunir todo lo que se le podía olvidar, había revisado la habitación completa y no se olvidaba nada. Miro al sillón donde Draco descansaba, sabia que había pasado mala noche y le pareció una crueldad despertarlo, pero si querían llegar a tiempo, no había mas remedio que hacerlo, se acerco a el con cautela y cuando iba a tocarlo el chico se levanto.

- Ya nos vamos.- Le dijo la pelirroja.

- Bien, ya era hora, tortuga.- Dijo el chico burlándose de ella.

Ginny le saco la lengua pero sonrió, Draco no había perdido su sentido del humor después de todo.

- Sal tu primero, tengo que coger una chaqueta.- Le dijo la chica.

Draco asintió y abrió la puerta, cuando puso un pie fuera de umbral de la puerta, una tromba de agua helada le cayó encima. Ginny asustada por el grito de Draco y el ruido del agua se dio la vuelta para ver al rubio completamente mojado y tiritando de frió.

- FUNCIONO!.- Se oyó el grito triunfante de los gemelos.

Ginny no pudo evitar empezar a reírse, la señora Weasley subió al piso superior para ver porque se estaba armando semejante jaleo, vio a Draco echarle una mirada asesina a Ginny que se sostenía el estomago muerta de risa y a los gemelos bailando una especie de danza de victoria, Draco estaba empapado desde la cabeza a los pies, y parecía que se estaba helando.

- Fred, George, que habéis echo ahora?- Le pregunto la señora Weasley a los gemelos en tono peligroso.

- Nada, mama.- Sonrieron inocentemente los gemelos a sabiendas de que su madre no les creería.

- PERO COMO SE OS OCURRE UNA COSA SEMEJANTE….-

Ginny se acerco a Draco, que no podía ni moverse por el frió que tenia, como consecuencia, la misma tromba de agua que le cayo al rubio la empapo también a ella segundos mas tarde.

- MIERDA, ESTA HELADA!.- Grito la pelirroja abrazándose a si misma.

- FRED, GEORGE, QUITAD ESO AHORA MISMO O SUFRIREIS MI IRA!.- Grito la señora Weasley muy enojada.

- Dos bobos en una misma trampa. Quien lo diría!.- Corearon Fred y George muertos de risa mientras quitaban la trampa.

Ginny y Draco se abrazaron para darse calor el uno al otro y caminaron hasta la pieza del chico para cambiarse de ropa, los gritos de la señora Weasley se oían por toda la casa.

- AHORA MISMO VAIS A PEDIRLE PERDON A DRACO Y A GINNY…

Ginny cerro la puerta tras de si, con un sencillo hechizo seco su pelo y su ropa, repitió el mismo procedimiento con Draco, pero eso no les quito el frió que sentían.

- Malditos, pagaran por esto.- Dijo Draco susurrando.

- Creo que lo tenían planeado desde hace tiempo, los había visto confabular a lo largo del verano.- Se dijo Ginny pensativa como intentando recordar cuando había visto a sus hermanos preparando una broma semejante.- Debe ser un articulo nuevo para su tienda, nosotros éramos las cobayas perfectas.

- Que se busquen a otro para hacer de cobaya.- Dijo Draco acercándose a Ginny y abrazándola.

- Jajajaja, al menos ahí que admitir, que, como articulo de broma no esta nada mal.- Dijo la joven riendo.

- No, supongo que no, mientras que no seas tú el blanco de dicha broma.- Añadió Draco sonriendo.

El chico la beso dulcemente y Ginny respondió al beso, en un momento, los dos habían recuperado el calor de golpe.

Ginny se dirigió a la puerta dispuesta a salir, pero conjuro un paraguas por si sus hermanos habían instalado una de sus trampas otra vez. Cuando cruzo el umbral, los gemelos los estaban esperando junto a la señora Weasley aguantándose la risa.

- Lo sentimos.- Dijeron con esfuerzo. Era evidente que no lo sentían en absoluto.

Draco les mando una gélida mirada pero inclino la cabeza aceptando las disculpas, todos bajaron al salón donde los esperaba el resto de la familia.

- Donde estabais?.- Les pregunto el señor Weasley impaciente.

- Tus hijos han utilizado una de sus bromas otra vez.- Dijo Molly con evidente enojo.

- La cascada portátil heladora.- Dijeron Fred y George al unísono y orgullosos.

- Chicos, cuantas veces os he dicho…- Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque uno de los coches del ministerio hizo acto de presencia en el jardín. Todos salieron cargando sus baúles y los metieron en el maletero del coche.

Ginny y Draco se metieron en uno de los coches con la señora Weasley y Hermione, en el otro iban Harry, Ron, Fred, George y el señor Weasley.

Mas tarde:

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la estación, el viaje fue relativamente tranquilo y algo incomodo, nadie hablo, excepto, claro esta, la señora Weasley para hacerles las típicas advertencias de principio de curso.

Atravesaron el muro en grupos de cuatro en cuatro para no llamar demasiado la atención.

Ginny llego al andén con Hermione, Draco y la señora Weasley, en cuanto se acercaron un poco mas a la locomotora escarlata, una cabellera de largo y brillante pelo negro se lanzo encima de la pelirroja.

- Ginny, como te eche de menos!!!!.- Dijo emocionada la joven pelinegra.

- Si, yo también a ti Alex.- Dijo la pelirroja reponiéndose.

Alexandra Hamilton era una chica pelinegra, alta, esbelta, con mucho carácter y bastante mona, tenia estilo y sabia vestir bien, era popular en el sector masculino, y era una Gryffindor.

- Hamilton, ten más cuidado.- Dijo el rubio molesto por la súbdita aparición de la chica.

- Oh! Malfoy! Que haces con Ginny???.- Pregunto la chica entre sorprendida y confusa.

- Asuntos que a ti no te conciernen.- Respondió el rubio cortante.

Ginny le echo a Alex una mirada que decía "Será mejor que no te lo cuente" La pelinegra, acepto de mala gana.

Draco acerco a Ginny de golpe sorprendiéndola y la beso.

- Nos veremos, mas adelante.- Le susurro en el oído cuando se separo de ella.

- Si, por supuesto.- Contesto esta aun perpleja.

Draco se alejo de allí y fue a reunirse con Blaise, no sin antes despedirse de la señora y el señor Weasley y darle las gracias por la estancia, Arthur prometió a Draco mantenerle informado sobre el estado de su padre.

Alex miraba sorprendida a uno y a otro.

- Desembucha.- Dijo solamente.

Ginny se despidió de sus padres y guió a Alex a un compartimento mas discreto, allí acomodaron sus baúles y se sentaron a charlar.

- Bueno, la historia es larga.- Dijo la pelirroja abatida.

- No me importa, solo quiero saber que fue eso.

La chica se dispuso a contarle lo que había ocurrido en aquel tiempo, como Draco había llegado a su casa, cuando se habían enamorado, su viaje a la casa de Verona… Alex no le quito la atención hasta que la pelirroja no termino de relatar la historia, cuando acabo, la sonrisa de la pelinegra era amplia.

- Así que, al fin te has quitado la venda y has visto que el buenorro del rubio no era un hurón egocéntrico.- Resumió Alex la historia.

- Si, algo así.- Contesto la pelirroja sonriendo.

Después de eso comenzaron a charlar sobre cosa banales.

En un compartimento no muy lejano:

Draco relataba a Blaise toda la historia, el chico los había visto puesto que nos les había quitado la vista de encima desde que él puso un pie en el anden, la historia cogió por sorpresa al moreno, que no podía creer lo que el rubio le contaba, cuando acabo la historia, la cara de Blaise era un poema.

- No creo que eso fuera buena idea.- Resumio el moreno.

- Yo lo creí al principio, pero tu sabia que esto acabaría ocurriendo.- Le dijo acusándolo.

- Lo sabia.- Admitió el moreno abatido.- Pero no precisamente porque yo lo quisiera, de todas maneras, me parece bien que finjáis en el colegio, no deberías llamar la atención con esa noticia.

Draco se quedo pensativo un momento sopesando las posibilidades, por un lado, debía cubrirse las espaldas bien ese año, ya que no debía llamar la atención sobre los demás compañeros del colegio para su seguridad, por otro, quería ver a Ginny costase lo que costase.

- Lo siento por lo de tu padre.- Soltó Blaise de pronto.

Draco se quedo como un bloque de hielo, Blaise desvió la mirada incomodo.

- Como lo…?

- Bueno, las noticias vuelan, lo oí en una de las reuniones.- Dijo el moreno avergonzado.

Draco había olvidado que su mejor amigo era un mortifago, pero aun así, había supuesto que el ya lo sabría, aunque eso no evitaba que le sorprendiera menos.

- Ellos lo sabían.- Entendió Draco de pronto.

Blaise no dijo nada porque realmente no sabía nada, pero estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo que el rubio, aunque no se atrevía a expresarlo en voz alta.

En el compartimento de Ginny:

Durante el viaje los visitaron varias personas, lo estaban pasando tan bien que cuando quisieron darse cuenta, ya debían ponerse las túnicas para entrar al colegio. Ginny pensó que Draco no había ido a visitarla durante el viaje y eso la entristeció, sabia que a partir de ese momento, debían guardar las distancias, aunque eso no hacia que le doliera menos, la verdad es que no tenia ninguna gana de andar ocultándose, pero no le quedaba mas remedio, si el colegio en pleno se enteraba que estaban juntos, llamarían demasiado la atención, a parte de todos los problemas que eso les acarrearía a ambos.

Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron a recoger a Ginny para irse con ellos hacia el colegio en uno de los carruajes, Alex y ella los siguieron entre la multitud intentando no perderlos de vista.

Llegaron a uno de los carruajes y se montaron en el, la fila de carruajes comenzó a andar por el sendero camino de Hogwarts.

En Hogwarts:

Cuando entraron en el comedor y paso la ceremonia de selección Dumbledore se levanto para hacer un anuncio.

- Este año tendremos a un alumno más en séptimo… Dadle la bienvenida a la casa de Gryffindor a Fabio Andretti.- Anuncio con una sonrisa.

Ante los ojos de Ginny, Fabio entro detrás de Dumbledore y se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor, Lori no la había avisado de que Fabio iría ese año a Hogwarts.

_No puede ser, esto no esta pasando_. Pensó la pelirroja desesperada, pero si estaba pasando, Fabio se sentó a su lado y le dedico una de sus sonrisas mas bonitas, pero la pelirroja no salía de su sorpresa y lo miraba como pensando que era una alucinación.

- No me esperabas, verdad?.- Le dijo el chico riéndose.

Ginny negó con la cabeza y clavo la vista en su plato, al otro lado del comedor, Draco clavaba una de sus miradas mas frías en Fabio Andretti, este o no se daba por enterado o es que quería perder la vida, porque Draco le había dejado claro, una noche en Verona que, Ginny era suya. Pero Dumbledore no había acabado aun con sus sorpresas para aquel año.

- Y démosle la bienvenida también a otro alumno, esta vez para Slytherin…

---

**Gracias por sus comentarios y los ánimos que me dieron para continuar!**

**Quien será el misterioso alumno de Slytherin?  
Que hace Fabio en Hogwarts?**

**Cual era el hechizo que dejo a Richard y a Lucius en semejante estado? Sobrevivirán?**

**Pues bien, las respuestas en el siguiente cap. xD**

**Que les pareció? Dejen reviews ;)**


	10. Planes

**10.- Planes.**

_- No me esperabas, verdad?.- Le dijo el chico riéndose._

_Ginny negó con la cabeza y clavo la vista en su plato, al otro lado del comedor, Draco clavaba una de sus miradas mas frías en Fabio Andretti, este o no se daba por enterado o es que quería perder la vida, porque Draco le había dejado claro, una noche en Verona que, Ginny era suya. Pero Dumbledore no había acabado aun con sus sorpresas para aquel año._

_- Y démosle la bienvenida también a otro alumno, esta vez para Slytherin…_

La gente empezó a rumorear en el gran comedor, nunca antes, en los años que llevaban en Hogwarts habían llegado alumnos nuevos tan avanzados en curso. Dumbledore hizo una seña para que se callaran y prosiguió.

- A Mark Spencer.

La mesa de Slytherin rompió en aplausos mientras el chico se dirigía hacia la mesa, solo Draco, que estaba pendiente de la reacción de Ginny no aplaudió.

La cara de la pelirroja tenía pintada una expresión de puro terror, la mirada de Mark se clavo inmediatamente en la de Ginny y esta no pudo devolverle la mirada.

Harry también había caído en la cuenta, al igual que Ron, de que el nuevo tenia la mirada fija en Ginny y esta, a su vez le devolvía una mirada llena de terror, ninguno podía explicar exactamente lo que estaba pasando.

- De que lo conoces?.- Pregunto Harry.

- No le conozco.- Mintió Ginny.

Pero la mentira era tan obvia que ninguno de los dos se la creyó, Ron volvió a posar la mirada en el nuevo que ahora estaba sentado junto a Nott.

La hora de la cena paso rapidísimo y enseguida Dumbledore se levanto de la silla para comenzar de nuevo con otro discurso.

- Este año en Hogwarts hemos pensado que seria una buena idea juntar dos miembros de cada casa, de distintos sexos en habitaciones en el ala oeste para que estrechen relaciones con otros compañeros del colegio.- De inmediato se levantaron murmullos de aprobación y de protesta por todo el comedor.- Las listas están en los tablones que hemos habilitado en el vestíbulo. Ya pueden irse.

Los alumnos comenzaron a levantarse y dirigirse hacia el vestíbulo, Alex acompaño a Ginny hasta donde estaban sus nombres para ver con que chico tendrían que tratar ese año.

Ginny corrió hacia las listas con el corazón en la mano, podría ser…

- NO!.- Grito desilusionada cuando vio su nombre y el del chico en la lista.

- Quien te ha tocado para que estés tan mal?.- Le pregunto su amiga curiosa.

- Con Zabini.- Contesto en un susurro.

La pelinegra negó con la cabeza en gesto desaprobatorio.

- Y a ti?

- Con Nott.- Dijo pesarosa.

- No es mal chico.- Contesto la pelirroja pensativa.

En ese momento llegaron Ron, Hermione y Harry, por lo que la respuesta de la pelinegra nunca llego a oídos de Ginny ya que, como siempre ocurría cuando Ron aparecía antes sus narices, la chica se había puesto colorada.

Era bien sabido por todos lo que la joven Hamilton sentía por Ron Weasley, pero claro esta y conociendo al pelirrojo, él era el único que no parecía darse por enterado, también la gente se había puesto al día de los cotilleos del verano durante la cena y uno de ellos era la pareja que formaban Ron y Hermione, pero Alex aun no estaba enterada de eso.

- Alex! Ginny! Con quienes os ha tocado?.- Pregunto Ron entusiasmado.

- Con Zabini.- Contesto la pelirroja.

- Con Nott.- Contesto la pelinegra.

- Valla, le diré a ese cerdo de Zabini que…

- Que me diras, Potter?.- Corto la voz de Zabini tras ellos.

- Que no quiero que la toques maldito.- Termino Harry.

- Tranquilo Potter… no le pondrá la mano encima.- Se oyó otra voz que arrastraba las palabras.

El corazón de Ginny dio un vuelco enorme y se giro para ver a Draco, este la sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, pero solo fue un instante.

- Y eso porque?.- Pregunto Ron amenazante.

Hermione cogió la mano de Ron en ademán tranquilizador, lo que hizo que Alex se pusiera roja de ira.

- Calma, Ron.- Dijo la castaña.- Tú sabes porque, están juntos.

- Haz el favor de no recordármelo.- Hizo una mueca de dolor.

- Ya basta Ron, madura.- Le reprocho la castaña.

- Será mejor que despejemos esto de una vez, vete con tu novia a otra parte.- Les dijo Draco.

Al oír la palabra novia las lágrimas en el rostro de Alex amenazaron con salir, pero ella siempre sabia como mantener el tipo, por lo que nadie se dio cuenta del detalle, nadie, salvo Ginny, a la que nunca se le escapaba una.

Draco miro a Ginny significativamente, tenia unas ganas tremendas de tenerla en sus brazos y aprovecharían el tumulto y la confusión para salir de allí y pasar un rato juntos, Ron capto la mirada del rubio y con ella sus intenciones, por lo que se apresuro a coger a Ginny del brazo para sacarla de allí.

- Vamos Ginny.- La apremio el pelirrojo.

- Id vosotros, luego iré yo.- Contesto la rojiza zafándose de su hermano.

- No, tú vienes con nosotros.- Dijo Ron tajante.

Pero la pelirroja ya desaparecía entre la multitud y Ron la perdió de vista.

Ginny corría entre la gente (Todo lo que se puede correr con la gente por todos lados) para encontrarse con Draco, tenia unas ganas locas de echarse en sus brazos y besarle, estaba tan entusiasmada que no se fijo siquiera en que alguien no le quitaba ojo de encima.

Desde una columna cercana, un chico con ojos marrón chocolate y pelo moreno la vigilaba si perder de vista ninguno de los movimientos de la chica, sabia a donde iba y sabia con quien, estaba rabioso porque había visto en Verona, durante aquella noche de fiesta, defender con uñas y dientes a aquel rubio. _Maldito rubio egocéntrico cabrón._ (N.A: Disculpen el lenguaje, pero eso era lo que pensaba y no encontraba otra palabra para definirle xD) _Tiene a mi Gin totalmente hechizada… estúpido._

Con paso seguro se dirigió un poco más cerca del punto de reunión de Draco y Ginny.

Cuando ya nadie podía verlos, Draco salio de su escondite tras la puerta y la pelirroja se le echo encima, los dos cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente.

- Si, yo también te echaba de menos.- Sonrió Draco levantándose y ayudando a Ginny a levantarse también.

- Porque no viniste a…

- Shhh, calla, no estropees el momento.- Le dijo Draco poniéndole el dedo índice en la boca.

La pelirroja se cayó y apoyo la cara en el pecho de Draco, este comenzó a acariciarle el pelo suavemente apoyado en la cabeza de la pelirroja y los ojos cerrados.

Habían pasado el día entero separados, desde las diez de la mañana que se separaron en el anden, desde entonces la había visto un par de veces cuando pasaba disimuladamente por delante de su vagón en sus rondas de prefecto pero no había podido estar con ella, ni una sonrisa, ni un abrazo, ni un beso…

Por eso, tenerla entre sus brazos en ese momento era más de lo que el rubio podía desear.

Ginny pensaba algo parecido, lo había visto por el rabillo del ojo pasar por delante de su vagón algunas veces, suponiendo que estaba en su ronda de prefectos, también lo había visto con Parkinson colgando del brazo todo el tiempo, aunque le había molestado, sabia que tenían que guardar apariencias, sobre todo porque no debían llamar la atención con rumores que podían despertar la curiosidad de entes mas poderosos e importantes.

Estuvieron largo rato abrazados y en silencio, hasta que el rubio decidió romperlo.

- Durante el viaje en tren tuve noticias de mi padre.- Dijo en un susurro.

- Y que tal esta?

- Los sanadores dicen que se pondrá bien, que esta fuera de peligro.

Cualquiera que no conociera a Draco hubiese pensado que lo decía sin ninguna emoción ni sentimiento, como si no le importara, pero no era el caso de Ginny, que encontró al toque el tono de alivio profundo que se encontraba tras esa mascara de hielo.

- Y tu como estas?.- Le pregunto la chica a pesar de que ya lo sabía.

- Estoy bien, muy bien, es mas de lo que puedo pedir, mi padre se recupera, tu estas conmigo… no puede ir mejor.- Dijo.

Sin embargo ambos sabían de sobra que las cosas podían ir infinitamente mejor, todo iría mejor si ni tuviesen a Voldemort pisando sus talones, si no tuvieran que esconderse, si ella no fuese mortifago (Aunque Draco aun no estaba al tanto de ese detalle), si no tuviese que esconder sus poderes, si Harry venciese aquella batalla que parecía eterna…

Ninguno de los saco a relucir el miedo de perderse el uno al otro.

Ginny sintió una quemazón en el brazo donde tenia camuflada la marca, se aguanto de hacer algún gesto brusco y se separo de Draco suavemente.

- Debo irme.- Dijo solamente.

- Tan pronto?.- Pregunto el chico extrañado.

- Si, es urgente.

- Cuéntame.

- No, es mejor que no sepas nada, por ahora.- La chica le dio un suave beso en los labios y se marcho.

Fue al jardín pasando por delante del escondite de Fabio pero sin notar que el estaba allí, camino hasta divisar a unos metros de allí una figura que estaba apoyada en un árbol.

"_Llegas tarde" _Le dijo una voz llenando su mente.

"_Si, y que?. Que quieres?" _Contesto la chica mientras se dirigía donde estaba el chico.

"_Tengo planes para ti esta noche"_

- No quiero saber nada de ellos.- Dijo Ginny cuando llego a su lado.

- Tendrás que hacerlo.- Contesto el chico con voz desinteresada.

Ginny frunció el ceño pero no le quedo más remedio que aceptar, ya que se había comprometido. El chico se giro hacia ella y la miro a la cara, la miraba tiernamente, la abrazo por la cintura.

- Te dije que no dejaría que te pasara nada, no pasara nada, solo quiere mirar en tus recuerdos algunas cosas.- Le explico el joven.

Ginny apoyo la cabeza delicadamente el pecho del chico y unas lágrimas silenciosas corrieron por su rostro.

- Llévame y acabemos con esto.- Dijo la decidida.

Un poco más lejos, Fabio había escuchado toda la conversación sin mover ni un músculo. El nuevo abrazaba a su pelirroja cariñosamente, y le había dicho que la llevaría a un sitio… aquello era muy extraño, sobre todo porque el no hubiese creído jamás que Ginny hubiese tenido relación alguna con aquel chico.

- De verdad estas preparada para enfrentarte a el?.- Le pregunto entonces Mark.

- Aun no, pero lo estaré, y cuando ese día llegue, morirá.- Dijo con voz firme y segura. Los ojos le brillaron con furia un instante.

El chico se inclino para besarla, pero ella se separo de el al toque, el sonrió sin molestarse por el gesto de la chica.

- Estaré a tu lado, lo prometo.- Le dijo.

- Mas te vale.- Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Desaparecieron del claro ante los ojos sorprendidos de Fabio que aun no podía acabar de procesar lo que había oído y visto.

En algún lugar:

Mark y Ginny se aparecieron en lo que parecía el vestíbulo de una casa abandonada, Ginny noto enseguida que no era el lugar donde la habían llevado las últimas veces, sin embargo supo al instante de poner un pie en ese suelo que era el nuevo cuartel de Voldemort.

- Donde estamos?.- Pregunto Ginny.

- Hemos cambiado de lugar, este viene mejor para los planes del señor.- Explico Mark sin mucho intereses. Que Voldemort cambiara cada dos por tres de lugar era algo habitual.

- Acabemos con esto, por favor.- Dijo Ginny con un poco de temor en la voz.

El chico la abrazo y la condujo hasta donde estaba Voldemort, la chica tembló un poco en los brazos de Mark cuando cruzaron la puerta y se encontraron con Voldemort cara a cara.

- Bien, Bien, Bienvenida a nuestra nueva guarida.- Les dijo cuando los vio entrar.

- Puede acabar ya con esto?.- Dijo Mark impaciente.

Si hubiese sido otro, el señor lo hubiese matado allí mismo por hablarle de ese modo, pero Mark le era demasiado útil y el chico no se dejaba manejar por nadie, era mas poderoso de lo que Voldemort quería admitir y le convenía tenerlo con el, así que le permitía que hiciera cuanto quisiese y le hablara como quisiera siempre y cuando acatara sus ordenes.

- Esta bien, cuanto antes, mejor.- Respondió.

Ginny tembló sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación, Voldemort se coloco frente a ella y le alzo la cara, sin previo aviso sintió como le sondeaba la mente en busca de información, aquello le causaba mucho dolor, las piernas le temblaban y si no hubiese sido porque Mark la sostenía contra el, hubiese caído al piso llorando.

Mark miraba la escena con aparente calma, pero la verdad era que odiaba cuando lo veía hacer eso con Ginny, no le gustaba que la dañara ni que explorase su mente e hiciera allí cuanto quería, la sostenía para que la chica tuviera valor y no cayera al piso, sabia que si la chica no estaba gritando y llorando como la primera vez era porque el estaba a su lado, y porque aquello era necesario para mantener alejado a Voldemort del escondite de Lucius y de Hogwarts donde se escondía Draco.

En la pieza de Draco:

- El señor me ha llamado, no se que querrá pero iré para allá, cúbreme.- Le pidió Blaise a Draco.

- Por supuesto.- Le contesto con una sonrisa.

Draco sabia que Blaise iba para "revelarle" a Voldemort su paradero, pero el lo engañaba una y otra vez gracias a Dumbledore, lo mantenían alejado del colegio lo suficiente, pero sabían (o eso pensaban) que aquello no seria suficiente, que llegaría un momento en el que Voldemort descubriría el engaño.

Lo que no sabían es que otra persona les cubría las espaldas con respecto a ese tema, y esa era Ginny, que despistaba con ayuda de Mark a Voldemort y añadía credibilidad sin saberlo, a los informes de Blaise.

- Espero que hoy tengamos la misma suerte que hasta ahora.- Dijo Blaise.

- Hasta ahora no ha habido ningún problema.- Respondió Draco mirando la pared.

Era la misma conversación de siempre, Blaise siempre decía la misma frase antes de marcharse, y el respondía con la misma frase.

- Bueno, suerte.- Le dijo Blaise a su amigo.

- Lo mismo digo.- Respondio este desde el sofá.

Blaise se desapareció dejando a Draco preocupado. Ginny se había marchado de repente y la había sentido intranquila cuando se marcho, aunque era obvio que se lo había intentado ocultar no había podido. Aparto esos pensamientos de la cabeza y se echo en el sofá para esperar la llegada de Blaise a la sala.

En algún lugar:

Blaise se apareció donde una media hora antes lo habían echo Mark y Ginny y se dirigió a la sala donde este se encontraba.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Ginny estaba en el piso inconsciente y Mark estaba a su lado intentado hacerla reaccionar, el dolor había podido con ella y había perdido el conocimiento, la contemplo con la cara bañada en lagrimas y la alzo para recostarla en el sofá que había en la sala, cuando se volvió hacia Voldemort alguien entro en la habitación.

Blaise apareció sin previo aviso por la puerta, aunque ambos ya sabían que estaba allí, se giro sorprendido cuando vio a Mark allí y a Ginny en el sofá.

Sabia que Mark era mortifago, pero no sabia que la Weasley también lo era! Podía ver con claridad la marca en su brazo, se pregunto si Draco lo sabría también.

- No, no lo sabe.- Respondió Mark a su pregunto no formulada en voz alta.- Y espero que no lo sepa, aun. Y menos por ti.

Blaise asintió y miro a Voldemort.

- Me mando llamar, mi señor.- Le dijo.

- Si, sabía que Weasley se desmayaría y quiero que ayudes a Mark a llevarla al castillo. A parte quiero revisar algunas cosas.- Dijo Voldemort situándose junto a el.

Blaise sostuvo su mirada lo suficiente para confirmar que, efectivamente, Draco no estaba en la escuela, después de mirar lo que quería, mando a Blaise y Mark a regresar a la chica sana y salva a la escuela.

Mark no necesito ayuda de Blaise para cargar con Ginny, se la echo a los brazos y los tres se desaparecieron.

- No tenia noticias de que ella estuviera enterada.- Dijo Blaise cuando llegaron a la escuela.

- Lo hace por protegerle únicamente a él y para acabar con Voldemort.- Explico Mark sin entrar en más detalles.

- Sabes algo nuevo sobre los poderes?.- Pregunto Blaise curioso, pues en el nuevo refugio de Voldemort no se hablaba de otra cosa.

- Lo único que se es lo que sabes tu, Voldemort intercepto a Paola cuando no acabo con Malfoy y Truncan.- Dijo sin mucho interés.

- No es mucho.

- Llevare a Ginny a su habitación antes de que alguien se de cuenta.- Esquivo Mark la indirecta.

Sin despedirse se dio la vuelta y camino por el pasillo en dirección a la casa Gryffindor, para depositar allí a Ginny, decidió despertarla cuando estuvieran cerca de la puerta para que ella pudiese entrar por su propio pie en la sala.

En el cuartel de Voldemort todos querían saber quien era la segunda elegida con los poderes Giaseud, Voldemort mantenía vigilado cada paso que daban sus mortifagos en Hogwarts ya que había odio rumores de que la elegida estaba allí, lo que el no sabia es que la tenia delante de sus narices. A menudo Zabini intentaba sonsacarle más de lo que debía saber, el chico no era muy bueno sacando cosas y menos propias conclusiones por lo que intentaba, en vano, sacar algo de los de más.

Estaban por llegar al pasillo cuando sintió la presencia de Malfoy cerca de la puerta de la señora gorda escondido tras una columna, estaba esperando a Ginny, despertó a la pelirroja con suavidad.

- Gin… despierta!.- Le dijo en el oído.

La pelirroja fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos y se encontró con la cara de Mark, sonrió.

- Ya estoy en Hogwarts.- Dijo con evidente cansancio. Mark la dejo en el suelo.

- No ahí tiempo para eso Gin, Malfoy esta en la puerta de tu torre tras una columna.- Le dijo.

La chica iba a preguntar como lo sabia pero no dijo nada, y asintió, se despidió de el con un suave beso en la mejilla y una dulce pero cansada sonrisa y se fue al retrato, porque debía disimular.

Draco la vio caminando por el pasillo en dirección al retrato y salio de su escondite, inmediatamente se dirigió donde ella estaba y la abrazo por detrás.

- Estas bien?.- Le pregunto preocupado cuando la volteo para mirarla.

- Si, tranquilo, solo algo cansada.- Dijo Ginny besándole.

- Vamos, te llevare a tu cuarto.- Le dijo Draco cogiéndola como una princesa.

- Que caballeroso.- Dijo la chica riéndose.- "Chicle de fresa"

- Pasad.- Les dijo la señora gorda.

En cuanto Draco puso un pie en la torre se encontró con la cara de Potter y Weasley.

- Que haces aquí, y con ella?.- Pregunto Ron intentado controlarse.

- La encontré medio desmayada en los pasillos.- Mintió Malfoy.

Ron miro a Ginny para que confirmara la historia y la chica asintió.

- Ya la llevo yo.- Dijo Harry acercándose.

- Si no te molesta, Harry, prefiero que lo haga él.- Dijo Ginny.

Harry la miro sin comprender pero se aparto del camino de Malfoy, que con una sonrisa de superioridad se llevo a la pelirroja a su habitación.

En la pieza de las Gryffindors:

Draco acostó a Ginny en su cama y se sentó a su lado, le acaricio los cabellos y la sonrió dulcemente.

- Donde has estado?.- Le pregunto.

- Por ahí, tranquilo, estoy bien, solo algo cansada.- Le dijo alzando la mano para acariciar el rostro del chico.- Será mejor que te vallas.

- No, hasta que este completamente seguro de que duermes, no me iré.- Aseguro con voz firme.

Ginny rió y el chico se acostó a su lado y la abrazo, Ginny se apoyo en su pecho y casi enseguida cayo dormida.

Draco se quedo pensando en lo que diría su amigo cuando no lo viera en la sala, pero allí acostado en el sofá de su sala no había podido despejar sus dudas con respecto a Ginny y su misteriosa huida, por lo que había visto no se había equivocado, ya se lo explicaría a Blaise mas tarde.

Dejo a Ginny apoyada en la cama y salio de la habitación tras darle un suave beso en los labios, no espero encontrarse a Potter y Weasley esperándolo al pie de la escalera.

- Donde ha estado?.- Le pregunto Ron amenazante.

- Que le has hecho?.- Le pregunto Harry.

- No he hecho nada, ni se donde ha estado, soy su novio.- Dijo recalcando la palabra "novio" lo que provoco que se enojaran mas.- pero no controlo los pasos que da.

Tras eso se marcho altanero de la sala y fue a Slytherin, donde alguien lo esperaba.

En Slytherin:

Tras hablar con Voldemort y dejar a Mark con la Weasley, Blaise se dirigió a la sala a pensar si debía decirle o no a Draco que su novia era mortifago, es mas, tenia una ligera sospecha de que Mark sabia mas de Ginny que el propio Voldemort, porque si no, no había explicación razonable para que el chico la protegiera tanto, nunca había visto a Mark (Aunque no tenia mucho trato con el) proteger a nadie si no era importante para sus planes o para el.

Estaba en esas cuando entro en la sala y vio que no había nadie esperando para recibirle, pensó que Draco estaría en el baño porque el siempre le esperaba para preguntarle que tanto habían progresado y el nunca faltaba a sus promesas. Se sentó en el sofá para esperarlo.

Su sorpresa llego minutos mas tarde cuando vio a Draco entrar por el hueco del tapiz de Slytherin y no saliendo por la puerta del baño.

- Donde estabas metido?.- Le pregunto el castaño extrañado.

- Viendo a Weasley, sentí un mal presagio y fui a verla.- Contesto Draco sinceramente.

- A Weasley…

- Si, que con ella?.- Le pregunto Draco extrañado por la reacción de su amigo.

- No, nada, nada…

- Que tal ha ido?

- Bien, no he tenido que preocuparme mucho, la verdad, lo mismo de siempre, no ha sido difícil engañarlo.- Le explico mientras se frotaba los ojos y reprimía un bostezo.

- Anda, vallamos a la cama, mañana nos queda un largo día.- Le dijo el rubio, que se levanto y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Blaise dudo unos segundos más si abrir la boca y cerrar el pico.

- Draco, espera, ahí algo de lo que debemos hablar…

---

**Bien, que les pareció?? Espero que les guste, bueno, he estado perdida últimamente, lo se, lo siento, así que he extendido este capitulo lo mas que he podido para que lo disfrutéis, últimamente recibí pocos reviews xD por lo que estoy empezando a pensar que debo estar escribiendo pésimo xD**

**Dejen su opinión y gracias por todos los reviews que me llegaron!! Mil Gracias!!**

**Se les quiere:**

**Comadreja**


	11. Comienza el curso

**Siento muchísimo el retraso, pero aquí tenéis el capitulo 11 de Change, espero que les guste y gracias a todas por los reviews que me han dejado ;)**

**---**

**11.- Comienza el curso**

_- Bien, no he tenido que preocuparme mucho, la verdad, lo mismo de siempre, no ha sido difícil engañarlo.- Le explico mientras se frotaba los ojos y reprimía un bostezo._

_- Anda, vallamos a la cama, mañana nos queda un largo día.- Le dijo el rubio, que se levanto y se dirigió a su cuarto._

_Blaise dudo unos segundos más si abrir la boca y cerrar el pico._

_- Draco, espera, ahí algo de lo que debemos hablar…_

- Dime.

Blaise dudo unos segundos mas, al final opto por no decirle nada y se invento otra cosa para decirle.

- De verdad no te molesta que, a partir de mañana tenga que compartir cuarto con la Weasley?.- Dijo.

- No, porque se que tu no le vas a hacer nada. Menos mal que Dumbledore nos dio un día para acostumbrarnos a la nueva situación.- Comento el rubio, y haciendo un gesto de mano se despidió y se marcho.

Para Blaise no había sido una grata noticia que le tocara compartir cuarto con la Weasley, Dumbledore les había dicho que debían esperar un día mas para trasladarse ya que aun no habían acabado con las reformas de algunas de las habitaciones, lo que había sido un alivio para aquellos que no tenían intención de compartir su cuarto con un chico y además de otra casa que no era la suya. Dejo de pensar en eso y se dirigió tras Draco a su cuarto por última vez.

A la mañana siguiente:

Ginny se despertó con dolor de cabeza, estaba pálida y tenia grandes ojeras, recordaba vagamente lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, el ultimo recuerdo que tenia era de Ron y Harry en la sala común y Draco depositándola en la cama y acostándose junto a ella. Se levanto reuniendo ganas y fuerza, fue al baúl y cogió el uniforme del colegio, se metió en el baño para darse una ducha.

La ducha no le sentó mejor, si la despertó, pero cuando se miro al espejo la saludo de una manera especial.

- Tienes un aspecto horrendo.- Le dijo su reflejo.

- Muchas gracias.- Contesto Ginny sarcásticamente.

- De nada. Por dios niña! Haz algo con esa cara!.- Le insto su reflejo.

Ginny le saco la lengua y se dispuso a maquillarse un poco para, al menos, mejorar un poco su aspecto. Cuando levanto la cara hacia el espejo se veía algo mejor, las ojeras ya no se notaban tanto y no estaba tan pálida.

- Ves, así estas mejor.- Le dijo su reflejo sonriente.

- Si.

Ginny salio dudosa del cuarto de baño, no podría engañar a Hermione con ese disfraz y tampoco a Alex. Claro que no le quedaba más remedio, mientras los demás no le hicieran preguntas estaba todo bien.

Encontró a Alex frente al espejo dándose los últimos toques para bajar al comedor, la miro a través del espejo.

- Tienes mala cara.- La saludo Alex.

- No he dormido mucho esta noche.

- Pensando en Blaise?.- Aventuro Alex.

- Si…- Mintió la pelirroja.

Bajaron juntas al comedor, pasaron junto a Draco, que la ignoro por completo y divisaron a Ron, Harry y Hermione en la mesa discutiendo.

- Que pasa?.- Pregunto Alex cogiendo una manzana de la mano de Ron y mordiéndola mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- Ayer nos encontramos a Draco entrando en la sala cargando con Ginny.- Empezó Harry.- Nos gustaría saber que paso.

Los cuatro la miraron acusadoramente esperando que la pelirroja contestara.

- No lo se, no recuerdo apenas nada de anoche.- Dijo ella apartando la mirada.

Tanto Alex como Hermione supieron que estaba mintiendo, la conocían demasiado bien, pero por fortuna, Ginny era muy buena actriz y pudo engañar con facilidad a Harry y Ron, que, aunque algo reticentes, la creyeron.

- Bueno, al menos se puede saludar.- Dijo entonces Ron mirando a Alex divertido.

- Eso esta pasado de moda.- Contesto la chica sacándole la lengua.

- O pedirme la manzana.

- Eso también esta pasado de moda.

Ron y Alex charlaban animadamente mientras Harry y Hermione hablaban sobre no se que de unos deberes complicadísimos de no se que asignatura, Ginny comía sin abrir la boca, esa actitud no era normal en ella y enseguida notaron que no estaba bien, pero no hicieron ningún comentario.

En Slytherin:

Draco se había levantado como siempre, había ido al baño para que si espejo le gritara que estaba muy bien (N.A: Como debe ser, a que es lindo el espejito?? xD jajaja).

- Te ves muy lindo, cada día estas mas guapo.- Le dijo su espejo.

- Si, lo se, cada día soy mas sexy.- Dijo Draco arrogante con una sonrisa de medio lado. (N.A: Este niño no tiene abuela, pero total… es verdad lo que dice… ¬)

No tenia muchas ganas de bajar a desayunar, sabia que en cuanto pusiera un pie fuera del cuarto Pansy se le echaría encima, eran muy buenos amigos, pero su amor por el la hacia a veces insoportable. Además, estaba también que no quería provocar en la pelirroja una escena de celos.

Al final se decidió a bajar y junto con Blaise fueron al comedor.

- Espero que mi madre me mande esos pasteles que siempre prepara.- Comento Blaise muerto de hambre.

- Tu siempre pensando en comer, te pareces a la zanahoria parlante.- Contesto Draco.

Blaise le miro ceñudo por la comparación pero al final ambos acabaron riendo, cuando se dieron cuenta Pansy se les había unido y colgaba del cuello de Draco.

- Draquito, que tal amaneciste hoy?.- Le pregunto Pansy en tono meloso.

- Muy bien, y tu?.- Contesto el chico con aburrimiento.

- Muy bien, sobre todo desde que te vi.- Dijo poniendo cara de enamorada.

Draco rolo los ojos y siguió hablando con su amigo. Se cruzo con Ginny y aunque le dolió, no tuvo otra que ignorarla completamente.

En el comedor:

Las lechuzas iban de un lugar a otro por el comedor, al ser el primer día de clases las madres mandaban todos los objetos olvidados y algunos pasteles para que empezaran bien el curso, cuando Draco se sentó en su sitio de siempre una lechuza parda se poso ante él y le dejo un sobre bastante grande.

Al principio desconfió de la lechuza pero luego decidió abrir el sobre, en él había una carta y al fondo había algo que no pudo distinguir bien, cogió la carta y comenzó a leerla.

"_Para que empieces muy bien este curso escolar._

_Fred y George Weasley"_

Draco se quedo de piedra y metió la mano en el sobre llenándosela de una sustancia pegajosa. Cuando saco la mano estaba cubierta por una especie de líquido blanco-amarillento y le empezaron a salir verrugas y feas costras por toda la mano.

- Ahhh!!! Que mierda es esto!.- Grito Draco viéndose la mano horrorizado.

- Draco! Que asco! Vayamos a la enfermería.- Grito Pansy histérica.

Los gritos de Pansy atrajeron la atención de todas las mesas del comedor que voltearon a ver que ocurría, cuando vieron el espectáculo no hicieron otra cosa que reírse.

Ginny oyó los gritos histéricos de Pansy y volteo a ver con aburrimiento, pero cuando vio a Draco con la mano llena de algo blanco y de verrugas y costras ahogo un grito de horror y asco. Lo peor era que no podía hacer nada por ayudarlo ya que levantaría sospechas.

Draco se levanto de la mesa con Blaise y Pansy y fue directamente a la enfermería, la cara de odio que tenia cuando paso por al lado de la mesa de Gryffindor aparto a todo aquel que se metiera en su camino.

- Que le habra pasado?.- Pregunto Ron riéndose.

- Quien sabe, pero eso no era un regalo de una admiradora.- Rió Harry también.

- No tiene gracia, yo lo pase muy mal cuando me mandaron esa cosa.- Dijo Hermione mirando a Draco con compasión.

- Ahora estas de su lado?.- Pregunto Ron de mal talante.

- Y no… pero me da pena, yo se lo que es pasar por eso.- Dijo Hermione defendiéndose.

- Y tu? No dices nada?.- Pregunto Harry a Ginny aguantándose la risa.

Alex lanzo a Harry una mirada de advertencia indicándole que por ese camino no iba nada bien. Ginny sin embargo no había oído la pregunta que Harry le había echo. Su semblante era preocupado.

- Ginny, vamos, de seguro quieres saber que tal esta Malfoy.- Le dijo la voz de Alex sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Ginny asintió y se levanto de golpe, habían esperado lo suficiente para que la gente no pensara que iba con el a la enfermería, pero claro, allí se encontraría con Pansy y con Blaise.

Aunque Alex sabía que Blaise estaba enterado de todo el asunto y que guardaría el secreto (A parte de cuidar de ella cuando estuvieran en la misma habitación) no quería arriesgarse a que Parkinson se enterara de todo.

Camino hasta la enfermería detrás de Ginny y cuando llegaron a la puerta se colocaron en un lugar donde lo podrían oír todo con bastante claridad, eso les daría una idea de cuando podrían entrar en la enfermería sin ser descubiertas.

Dentro de la enfermería:

Pomfrey le daba los últimos toques a la mano de Draco, que presentaba a todos los aspectos un estado bastante lamentable.

- No se quien te habrá mandado el sobre pero desde luego no son amigos tuyos.- Le dijo la enfermera.

- Ya, eso no hacia falta que me lo dijera.- Dijo Draco con sorna.- y cuanto tiempo estaré así?

- Mas o menos una semana, la poción que te he dado ira eliminando los efectos poco a poco.- Le informo.

- Puaj, una semana.

Pansy le miro con cariño, ese cariño tan empalagoso propio de ella y que a Ginny le sacaba de sus casillas, Blaise miraba con asco la mano del rubio.

- Creo que debemos marcharnos ya.- Le dijo Blaise a Pansy y Draco.

- Si, tengo ganas de salir de aquí.- Contesto Draco parándose.

- Siento decepcionarle, jovencito.- Le sentó Pomfrey.- Pero usted se queda aquí hoy, hasta que este segura de que la cosa no se pondrá peor.

- Pero no puede dejar a mi Draquito en la enfermería!.- Protesto Pansy.

- Señorita Parkinson, usted no tiene vela en este entierro, y ahora márchense.- Les indico.

Pansy puso cara de volver a protestar pero la mirada de Blaise indicaba que debían marcharse ya si no querían acabar castigados.

Alex y Ginny supieron que era el momento adecuado, Pansy y Blaise se despidieron de Draco y ambas se dispusieron a salir de su escondite.

Blaise se dio cuenta y se quedo un poco mas rezagado, le dijo a Pansy que se de adelantara que tenia que decirle algo urgente a Draco y ella se marcho. Blaise las siguió y antes de que llegaran a la puerta las detuvo.

- No deberías espiar conversaciones ajenas.

Alex y Ginny pegaron un bote del susto y automáticamente voltearon a ver quien las había detenido. Se encontraron cara a cara con Blaise.

- Esperábamos a que tu y Parkinson salierais de la habitación para ver a Malfoy.- Contesto Alex.

- Si, bueno, Pomfrey no os dejara que le visitéis ahora.- Dijo Blaise con indiferencia.

Ginny miro con tristeza e impotencia la puerta de la enfermería. Si Pomfrey había echado apenas unos segundos antes a Zabini y a Parkinson a ellas no las dejaría entrar.

- Pero.- Continuo el moreno.- Como eres la novia de Malfoy, y me mataría si no te ayudara a entrar, entretendré a Pomfrey.

Alex se quedo con cara de tonta y a Ginny se le iluminaron los ojos.

- Gracias, Zabini.- Le dijo la pelirroja.

- De nada, Weasley.- Contesto Zabini.

Blaise entro en la enfermería y fue a buscar a Pomfrey, con su encanto y unos cinco minutos, consiguió que la dejara visitar a Draco unos minutos.

Alex y Ginny esperaban impacientes tras la puerta. Alex porque no quería llegar tarde a clase y Ginny porque se moría de ganas de ver a Draco. La rojiza noto la impaciencia de su amiga y sonrió.

- Vete, o llegaras tarde a transformaciones, de paso, avisa McGonagall de que llegare tarde a clase.- Le dijo a la pelinegra.

- Gracias.- Dijo Alex y se marcho corriendo.

Zabini salio poco después con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que indicaba lo orgulloso que estaba de si mismo.

- Ya puedes entrar, te esperare y te acompañare a clase.- Le dijo indicándole la puerta.

- No hace falta.

- Draco me ha dado instrucciones, así que te acompañare a clase para asegurarme de que no te quitan puntos.- Insistió Blaise.

Ginny le miro ceñuda pero no dijo nada, no quería seguir discutiendo. Entro en la enfermería casi al final vio una cama con las cortinas corridas, pensó que ahí estaría Draco ya que no lo veía en ninguna otra cama.

- Draco?.- Pregunto cuando se acerco.

- Ginny!.- Contesto alegre Draco al reconocer la voz.

Ginny corrió la cortina y entro cerrándola tras de si, se sentó en una silla cercana a la cama de Draco.

- Que tal esta tu mano?.- Pregunto la chica viéndola preocupada.

- Bien, la vieja esta solo me quiere tener aquí para molestarme.- Contesto Draco con fastidio.- Pensé que era Pansy la que quería verme, Blaise no me dijo nombres.

- Querría darte una sorpresa.- Contesto Ginny riéndose.- Pero me ha dicho que le habías dado instrucciones de que me acompañara a clase.

- Si, lo hice. Le dije que te acompañara a clase pensado que eras Pansy, pero de todas maneras, también quiero que te acompañe a ti.

Ginny le sonrió dulcemente y se sentó en la cama a su lado, le cogió la mano para examinársela.

- Parece doloroso.- Comento.

- Lo es.- Dijo el chico con pesadez.

- Estarás bien aquí?.- Le pregunto la chica.

- Si, creo que si.

Draco estaba pensando en lo malo que era estar en aquella enfermería encerrado, mas que nada porque casi siempre estaba vacía y si alguien le atacaba tendría muchas posibilidades de salir vencedor.

- He de irme o Pomfrey me echara a patadas.- Le dijo la chica

- Si, será lo mejor.- Rió Draco.

Antes de que Ginny pudiera levantarse, Draco la agarro del brazo y tiro de ella dejando sus caras a muy poca distancia.

- No te despides?.- Le dijo el chico en tono pícaro.

Ginny sonrió y beso a Draco, estuvieron un rato así hasta que Pomfrey se acerco a la cama de Draco para ponerle un calmante.

- Pero que poca vergüenza!.- Grito alarmada ante el espectáculo.

Ginny y Draco se separaron rápidamente.

- Les voy a castigar por esto!.- Dijo Pomfrey enfadada.

**---**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Prometo que el próximo será mas divertido y puede que incluso mas largo. Por favor dejen reviews ;)**

**Muchos besos:**

**Comadreja**


	12. De castigos y risas

**12.- De castigos y risas.**

_Ginny sonrió y beso a Draco, estuvieron un rato así hasta que Pomfrey se acerco a la cama de Draco para ponerle un calmante._

_- Pero que poca vergüenza!.- Grito alarmada ante el espectáculo._

_Ginny y Draco se separaron rápidamente._

_- Les voy a castigar por esto!.- Dijo Pomfrey enfadada._

Ginny todavía se reía de lo ocurrido aunque el castigo había sido monumental, la señora Pomfrey les había dicho que acudieran a la enfermería cuando Draco tuviera curada la mano para limpiar la sala de sus pociones. Cuando Pomfrey los condujo hasta la sala, ambos se quedaron helados.

--- FLASH BACK ---

Pomfrey los llevo a los dos a una puerta cercana a las camillas en la que no se había fijado nunca, era negra y, la verdad, no muy llamativa. Pomfrey empujo la pesada puerta dejando mostrar una enorme sala con miles de estanterías altas y llenas de pequeños frascos de colores.

- Tendrán que limpiar la sala, al método muggle que es más pesado.- Les dijo señalando la sala.

- Esta de broma verdad?.- Pregunto Draco alzando la ceja.

- Me temo que no, señor Malfoy.- Dijo Pomfrey sonriendo malévolamente.

- Pero es… enorme!.- Dijo Ginny aun sorprendida.

Pomfrey asintió y cerró la puerta.

- Al menos esperare a que se cure, señor Malfoy.- Dijo.

- Un gesto por su parte.- Dijo Malfoy sarcástico.

--- FIN FLASH BACK ---

Después de eso, Pomfrey prácticamente la hecho de la enfermería. Blaise seguía allí cuando salio y ahora caminaba junto a ella sin hacer ningún comentario. Pero el silencio no duro mucho tiempo.

Blaise había estado dándole vueltas en la cabeza al tema de la Weasley y el nuevo ese y no conseguía encontrarle sentido… "_Y yo que pensaba que era inofensiva" _Pensó mientras la miraba de reojo.

- Que tengo?.- Pregunto la rojiza notando la mirada de Blaise sobre ella.

- Mas te vale que se lo digas pronto, o lo haré yo.- Dijo sin pensarlo.

- El que?.- Pregunto la pelirroja confusa.

- Que hacías el otro día en el castillo del Lord?.

Escupió la pregunta sin pensar, se había quitado un gran peso de encima. Ahora solo debía esperar la respuesta de la pelirroja.

- Como…?

- Estabas allí, con el nuevo ese….- Dijo Blaise intentando recordar el nombre.

- Mark.

- Si, ese.

- Lo que haga yo allí no te incumbe.- Contesto la pelirroja tensa. No tenía sentido negárselo.

- Lo que tu hagas no me importa, pero no quiero que le hagas daño a mi amigo.- La amenazo Blaise.

Ginny le miro con malos humos. _"Como se atreve siquiera a pensar que yo le haría daño a Draco?"_ Penso muy enfadada. Prefirió no contestarle y se quedo en silencio.

- En que piensas?.- Le pregunto Blaise viendo que no respondía a su amenaza.

Siguió en silencio. Blaise se desespero y se limito a acompañar a la pelirroja hacia su clase, llegaba como una media hora tarde, la asignatura que tenia ahora, si no se equivocaba, era pociones.

- Snape me matara.- Dijo entonces la pelirroja.

- No, para eso estoy yo aquí no? Para encargarme de que la señorita llegue bien y que, encima, no le quiten ni un solo punto a su casa.- Dijo Blaise mosqueado.  
- Para eso estas aquí? Yo no necesito que nadie me haga de niñera!!.- Le espeto la pelirroja malhumorada.

- Cállate, llegas mas de media hora tarde, para lo que te queda de clase, será mejor que no vayamos.- Se le ocurrió entonces a Blaise.

- Que?.- Pregunto incrédula Ginny.

- Se me acaba de ocurrir… y si faltamos a clase?.- Pregunto Blaise emocionado.

- Todo el día?

- Si! Así podré conocerte mejor.- Dijo.- Y además, será emocionante.

La pelirroja se quedo pensativa un rato, la verdad, necesitaba diversión urgentemente y aunque no le agradaba la idea de pasar el día entero con Blaise… Debía admitir que el chico tenia razón, seria interesante y emocionante.

- Esta bien…- Acepto al final.- Pero ya me dirás como nos quitamos a los prefectos de encima.

- Eso es lo de menos, primero hay que conseguir comida para la hora de comer.- Dijo Blaise pensativo.

- Vayamos a las cocinas, se donde están.- Sugirió la rojiza.

- Así me gusta, Weasley!

Blaise la cogió de la mano y tiro de ella en la dirección contraria, iban corriendo y en las esquinas paraban para ver si había alguien. Iban por el tercer piso cuando, en el pasillo del aula de transformaciones (Paso obligado si quieres ir al segundo piso) se encontraron con Ron y Harry.

- Maldita McGonagall! Que le hemos hecho nosotros para que nos mande a buscar al zopenco de Zabinni…- Refunfuñaba el pelinegro.

- No sirve de nada refunfuñar Harry.- Decía Ron pesaroso.

Blaise y Ginny se echaron contra la pared maldiciendo su suerte.

- Y ahora?

- Los Zabinni siempre tenemos alternativas, ven.

El moreno la agarro de la cintura y se metieron tras un tapiz que Blaise había estado tanteando.

- Suéltame! Me haces cosquillas!.- Decía Ginny riéndose.

- Oh! Cállate o nos pillaran!.- La regaño Blaise riendo también.

- Si que es emocionante.- Dijo entonces la pelirroja muerta de la risa mientras veía a Ron y Harry pasar ante el tapiz.

Ron sintió como si le vigilaran y se acerco a Harry a hablar con el en el oído.

- Harry… creo que hay alguien por aquí…- Le dijo en un susurro.

- Si, yo también me he dado cuenta…

Harry se acerco cauteloso al tapiz porque había visto movimientos extraños… Blaise y Ginny contenían la risa mientras se acercaba.

- PIPI POTTER! COMO TE ATREVES A MOLESTAR A PEEVES EN SUS TRAVESURAS!.- Imito Blaise perfectamente la voz de Peeves.

La pelirroja casi rompe a reír al escuchar a Blaise, los dos se miraban cómplices aguantando las ganas de reír, Ginny estaba con las manos en el estomago de la risa y por sus mejillas corrían lagrimas, igual que por las de Blaise.

- Sal de ahí Peeves! Que estas haciendo ahora!.- Exigió saber Harry, aunque por si acaso se había alejado del tapiz.

- JAJAJAJAJA y a ti te lo voy a decir!.- Siguió imitando Blaise.- LARGATE POTTER O TE ECHARE UN CUBO DE MOCOS DE HIPOGRIFO ENCIMA!

Ginny ya no podía más y casi se le escapa una risita, Blaise tuvo que taparle la boca para que no riera.

- Ya veras Peeves…

Oyeron pasos alejándose y cuando ya no oyeron nada mas, ambos se echaron a reír.

- No sabia… que… tenias… tanto arte… para… imitar voces!.- Decía la rojiza entre risa y risa.

- Ni yo… pero me ha gustado…- Reía también Blaise.

- Salgamos de aquí!.- Dijo la pelirroja cogiendo de la mano al moreno y tirando de él.

Siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a las cocinas, por fortuna no se encontraron con ningún contratiempo.

En el pasillo:

Peeves venia de hacer una sus habituales travesuras justamente cuando Ron y Harry acaban de entrar en ese mismo corredor.

- Peeves?? Pero no estabas mas atrás?? Haciendo algo tras un tapiz?.- Pregunto Harry confuso cuando le vio.

- Yo? No… estaba en el piso de arriba haciendo algo que no te incumbe.- Dijo Peeves burlonamente y desapareció por el corredor.

- Mierda! Nos han engañado!.- Soltó Ron cabreado.

- Juraría que era el! Maldito sea.- Dijo Harry y ambos echaron a correr hacia el tapiz.

Pero cuando llegaron ya no había nadie…

Ron miro al suelo en un acto reflejo y encontró la gomilla del pelo de Ginny…

- Harry… era Ginny…- Dijo Ron atónito.

- Imposible…

- No, esta es su gomilla…

- Pero la voz era de hombre…

Ron y Harry se miraron comprendiendo todo de golpe…

- Zabinni!

Salieron corriendo pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que no sabían a donde iban… Zabinni y Ginny… eso era impensable! Sobre todo porque Ginny estaba con Draco…

- Un momento, que hacen esos dos juntos?.- Pregunto Harry parándose de pronto.

- Malfoy estaba en el hospital… seguramente lo mando para protegerla… y decidieron divertirse un rato.- Dijo Ron con fastidio.

En las cocinas:

- Veras como se den cuenta… se van a pensar que nos estamos liando.- Dijo Ginny con la mano en el costado.

- Ha sido… divertido….- Dijo Blaise riéndose.

- Crees que podemos ir a visitar a Draco durante la comida?.- Le pidió Ginny haciendo morritos.

- Esta bien. Solo porque es mi mejor amigo.- Le dijo Blaise sonriendo.

Al momento un elfo domestico se acerco a ellos, Ginny ya lo concia y le saludo sonriente.

- Buenos días, Dobby.- Saludo la pelirroja.

- La novia de Harry Potter, que placer verla por aquí.- La saludo Dobby muy entusiasmado.

- Eeee… si… la novia….- Ginny miro hacia otro lado.

- Esto… queremos algo de comida.- Dijo Blaise para interrumpir el rubor de Ginny.

- Usted no es el señorito Harry Potter, señor, Dobby no le conoce.- Dijo el elfo muy extrañado y miro con sus grandes ojos a Ginny como esperando que esta la explicara quien era él.

- Dobby, el es Blaise Zabbini, un amigo.- Le explico Ginny.

- Les traeré montones de comida, señorita.- Dijo Dobby entusiasmado y haciendo una reverencia salio corriendo mientras cogía muchas cosas para comer.

- Cual es el postre favorito de Draco?.- Le pregunto Ginny a Blaise.  
- Tarta de frambuesas y manzana… es receta exclusiva de su madre.- Le dijo Blaise.

- Dobby!!.- Lo llamo la pelirroja.

Al instante el elfo estaba frente a ella con un montón de comida en las manos y se la dio.

- Que quiere, señorita?.- Pregunto el elfo sonriente.

- Me vas a hacer un favor si?

- Dígame, le haré todo lo que usted pida.- Dijo Dobby dando palmas con las orejas.

- Dobby, sabes lo que es una tarta de frambuesas y manzana?.- Pregunto Ginny.

- No señorita.- Contesto el elfo confuso.

- Pero… podrías prepararme una?.- Insistió Ginny.

- Puedo intentarlo señorita!! Pero Dobby no promete nada.- Le dijo el elfo entusiasmado.

- Muchas gracias Dobby, nos vamos.

- Yo le llevare la tarta señorita!!

- Gracias de nuevo.

Ginny salio de la cocina con la comida seguida de Blaise y se dirigieron a ninguna parte.

- Este año compartimos cuarto, supongo que debemos empezar a llevarnos bien.- Comento Blaise.

- Eso sin contar que estoy con tu mejor amigo.- Añadió Ginny.

- Si, eso también, tengo que decirle que te apruebo como su novia.

- Perdón?

- Si, es un signo de lealtad y amistad, si no me gustas se lo digo y le doy mis razones, si piensa que son buenas, deja a la chica.- Le explico Blaise.

- Y dime… yo tengo tu aprobación? O le vas a decir a Malfoy que me de una patada en el culo?.- Le pregunto Ginny curiosa.

- Pues…

---

**Siento muchisimo la espera, mi intencion no era subir el capitulo doce a estas alturas, pero con los examenes de final de trimestre… cualquiera lo sube antes xD**

**Bueno, ya me direis que os a parecido ;)**

**En recompensa por el retraso, el capitulo siguiente sera mas largo xD**

**Besos y felices fiestas.**

**Comadreja.**


	13. No sin mí

**Bien, aquí tienen el capitulo numero trece, tal y como prometí mas largo, y espero mas interesante, en el siguiente habrá mucha mas acción y sabrán un poco mas sobre los poderes de Ginny y Paola y a todo lo que se enfrenaran en los siguientes capítulos.**

**13.- No sin mí.**

_- Si, eso también, tengo que decirle que te apruebo como su novia._

_- Perdón?_

_- Si, es un signo de lealtad y amistad, si no me gustas se lo digo y le doy mis razones, si piensa que son buenas, deja a la chica.- Le explico Blaise._

_- Y dime… yo tengo tu aprobación? O le vas a decir a Malfoy que me de una patada en el culo?.- Le pregunto Ginny curiosa._

_- Pues…_

- Vamos Zabinni, no tengo todo el día…- Le apremio la pelirroja.

- Te aprobare dependiendo de lo que ocurra esta tarde.- Dijo al fin.

- y…- Añadió Ginny.

- Eres lista.- Dijo.- Si me cuentas porque estas metida en todo esto.

- No puedo.

- Si puedes.

- No.

- Si.

- No.

- Si.

- No.

- Si.

- Arrggg! Vale, esta bien, tú ganas.- Dijo Ginny de mala gana.

- Siempre consigo lo que quiero.- Dijo Blaise riendo.

- A donde vamos?.- Dijo entonces Ginny.

- Si te digo la verdad… no tengo ni la más mínima idea.

- Entonces?

- Podemos ir a los terrenos, a una parte que la gente no suele frecuentar.

- Donde esta?

- Cerca del bosque prohibido, tras la torre de astronomía.

Caminaron en silencio un rato. Ginny ordenaba sus pensamientos, no sabia por donde comenzar a explicarle a Blaise todo lo sucedido y no sabia si debía o no debía contárselo…

En la entrada del castillo:

Arthur Weasley traía noticias para Draco de su padre. Había salido del hospital junto con el hombre y la chica que lo acompañaban.

- Arthur! Bienvenido a Hogwarts.- Lo saludo Dumbledore.

- Hola, Albus.- Respondió.- Todo bien por aquí?

- Si, te acompañare donde se encuentra el señor Malfoy, según creo, esta en la enfermería.- Dijo Dumbledore acompañándolo.

- Que ha pasado?

- Nada grave… tiene la mano hecha un asquito, esta mañana recibió un sobre con una sustancia que no le sentó demasiado bien.- Respondió Dumbledore quitándole importancia.

Llegaron a la puerta de la enfermería y entraron, la señora Pomfrey los recibió con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días, Dumbledore.- Saludo.- Y Arthur.

- Donde se encuentra el señor Malfoy?.- Pregunto Dumbledore.

- Allí.- Señalo una cama cerca de la puerta del almacén.

Draco giro la cabeza cuando oyó que preguntaban por él y vio a Arthur acompañado de Dumbledore, eso podía significar dos cosas: Que su padre estaba bien o… que su padre estaba muerto. Rezaba porque fuera la primera.

- Buenos días, joven Malfoy. Como se encuentra?.- Lo saludo Dumbledore cuando llegaron a su cama.

- Vayan al grano, esta vivo o muerto?.- Dijo Draco impaciente.

- Veo que estas deseando saber sobre tu padre, pues bien, no perderemos mas el tiempo.- Dijo Dumbledore dejando paso a Arthur.

- Tu padre ha salido del hospital esta mañana, ya esta en una casa protegida junto con el hombre y la mujer que lo acompañaban.- Le dijo.

- Richard y…- Draco callo.- Que mujer?

- Paola.

- La ha encontrado?!.- Draco se incorporo de un salto.

- Si.

- Y ahora que?

- Ahora hay que esperar a que se pongan bien… luego…

- Vamos, dígalo de una vez!.- Insto Draco.

- Luego Ginny tendrá que marcharse con Paola y Harry a buscar a los horrocruxes y acabar con Voldemort.- Dijo Arthur pesaroso.

- No. No sin mi.- Dijo Draco.

- No puedes acompañarlos, joven Malfoy.- Intervino Dumbledore.- Es asunto de ellos tres, solamente de ellos tres.

- Pero, no dejare que Ginny vaya sola al fin del mundo con esa tal Paola y Potter como compañía para que vayan a matar a un chiflado que lo mas probable es que acabe con ellos de un golpe!.- Dijo Draco perdiendo los nervios.

- Tranquilízate, Draco.- Intento calmarle Arthur.

- Que me tranquilice??!!! Que me tranquilice??? Van a mandar a la única chica en el mundo que amo de verdad a una muerte segura, y quiere que me tranquilice???.- Decía Draco cada vez mas furioso.- Usted no sabe lo que dice!

Dumbledore se coloco junto a Draco y espero a que este se calmara un poco.

- Joven Malfoy…

- CALLESE, NO NECESITO QUE ME DIGA NADA.- Grito Draco.- IRE CON ELLA QUIERAN O NO!

Dumbledore y Arthur se miraron sonrientes y Draco se pudo todavía más furioso.

- A CASO LES HACE GRACIA LO QUE DIGO!?

- Joven Malfoy, si es cierto lo que dice, nosotros no podemos impedir que vaya con la señorita Weasley.- Comenzó Dumbledore.

- Ya sabemos que eres muy testarudo pero… no creo que sea lo mejor.

- Usted no sabe lo que es mejor para mi y lo que no.- Le rebatió Draco.

- Tienes razón, pero Ginny no dejara que la acompañes.

- No tiene que darme su permiso, yo la protegeré, iré con ella al fin del mundo y más, la ayudare con su carga.- Dijo Draco convencido.

- Para eso ya van Paola y Harry, Draco.- Dijo Arthur.

- No dejare que se vaya sin mí, y menos que se vaya con Potter.

- Pero…

- Es mi ultima palabra, no se ira sin mi, no me dejaran atrás.- Se giro para dar a entender que la conversación había finalizado.

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza… que testarudo era Malfoy. Aun así, sabia que Draco no dejaría que Ginny se marchara si no era con él, por la simple y sencilla razón de que, por primera vez en su vida, estaba enamorado y no quería perderla.

Salieron de la enfermería.

- Seria muy cruel separarlos… y ella no querrá irse dejando atrás al joven Malfoy.- Le dijo Dumbledore a Arthur.

- Seria una locura mandarlo a una guerra en la que no podría hacer nada.- Dijo Arthur.

- A caso crees que el joven Weasley y la señorita Granger no irán con Harry haya donde vaya?.- Le pregunto Dumbledore.

- Es cierto! Ron y Hermione querrán acompañar a Harry!.- Cayó el señor Weasley en la cuenta.

- Debemos dejar que vayan, juntos tienen más posibilidades.

- Cuanto tardara Lucius en recuperarse?.- Pregunto Arthur.

- Después de navidades estará como nuevo… pero tranquilo, primero hay que tener algún plan, no dejaremos que vayan a ciegas.- Lo tranquilizo Dumbledore.

- He de irme, cuida de ella.- Dijo Arthur.

- Ahora mismo Arthur.- Sonrió Dumbledore.- Esta en buenas manos.

- A que te refieres?.- Pregunto.

- Tu hija esta en la manos del joven Zabinni y del joven Malfoy, con ellos estará a salvo siempre.- Dijo Dumbledore.- Sin contra la protección de joven Weasley y Harry.

- De todas maneras, cuídala.- Dijo Arthur.- Y a los demás también.

- Será un placer.

- Una cosa más.

- Dime.

- El chico nuevo… Spencer…

- Estoy al tanto.- Lo corto Dumbledore.

Arthur inclino la cabeza y se marcho.

En los terrenos:

La pelirroja aun no le había contado nada al moreno y no pensaba hacerlo hasta que no le quedara mas remedio, ahora mismo jugaban tranquilamente a atrapar una Snitch que Blaise había traído.

- De donde la sacaste?.- Le pregunto Ginny.

- Me la regalo Draco, por mi cumpleaños.

- Menudo regalo.

- Es el regalo especial, esta Snitch tiene un significado para él y para mí.

- No voy a preguntar.

- Si, será mejor que no sepas nada.- Rió Blaise.

Siguieron jugando a atrapar la Snitch sin hablar, hasta que a la pelirroja se le ocurrió una idea.

- Blaise, atrápame si puedes!.- Le grito y echo a correr con la Snitch en la mano.

- Maldita! Regresa!.- Grito Blaise mientras salía corriendo detrás de ella.

Blaise solo podía oír la risa de la pelirroja que corría muy por delante de él "_Será rápida la condenada!_" Penso Blaise.

Ginny se interno en el bosque prohibido sin saberlo, ya que no lo parecía y Blaise soltó una maldición cuando la vio hacerlo.

- Weasley! Te has vuelto loca?!.- Le grito el moreno.  
Pero la pelirroja ya no podía oírle, se quedo quieta y empezó a mirar a todos lados buscando un lugar donde esconderse de Blaise, vio un árbol un poco mas adelante lo bastante grueso como para esconderse y se puso detrás de él.

Justo en ese momento Blaise entraba en el bosque con mucha precaución y mirando a todos lados.

- Weasley! Donde te has metido!.- Grito Blaise al no verla en ningún lado.

De pronto un ruido salio de detrás de unos arbusto, Blaise preparo la varita para atacar, pero del arbusto no salio nada.

- Weasley, esto no tiene gracia.- Dijo Blaise algo temeroso.

Ginny se reía por lo bajo controlando la distancia entre Blaise y ella cuando algo la agarro por detrás y grito.

- SOCORRO!!.- Grito la pelirroja.

- Mierda! Weasley! Tranquila!

Blaise vio como un hombre lobo se llevaba a Ginny agarrada por la cintura y como esta intentaba en vano librase del agarre. Salio tras ello y salo sobre Ginny, que le cogió la mano.

- Ni te sueltes, rojiza.- Le dijo Blaise con esfuerzo.

- Y ahora que hacemos?!.- Grito ella desesperada.

El hombre lobo los soltó y se dirigió a atacar a Ginny que intento echarse hacia atrás y topo con un árbol quedando acorralada.

- NI TE ACERQUES, ASQUEROSO!.- Le grito Blaise saltando al cuello del hombre lobo que se cabreo e intento librarse de Blaise.

- Petrificus totalus!.- El hombre lobo quedo paralizado al instante.

- Gracias.- Dijo Blaise saltando del hombre lobo.

Pero la pelirroja no lo escucho ya que estaba sentada en el suelo al borde de las lágrimas. Blaise se acerco a ella y la levanto.

- Vamos, no debemos quedarnos aquí más tiempo.- Y la arrastro hacia fuera.

Llegaron al muro de la torre de astronomía y Blaise la dejo allí apoyada en la pared, se puso delante de ella a intentar consolarla, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada ya que Ginny se echo a los brazos de Blaise a llorar.

- Vaya, Weasley… pensé que eras mas fuerte.- Le dijo Blaise sorprendido sin saber que hacer.

- Cállate imbécil y abrázame.- Le dijo la pelirroja desde el pecho del moreno.

Blaise hizo caso y la abrazo dejando que se desahogara.

- Vamos, no ha sido para tanto.- Le dijo.

- Casi me mata!.- Chillo ella.

Blaise miro hacia otro lado ya que la pelirroja tenia razón, por poco no los mata a los dos ese maldito hombre lobo.

Cuando la pelirroja se separo de él, le puso en la mano la Snitch.

- No la he perdido.- Le dijo ella.

- Muchas gracias.- Le dijo Blaise.

En ese momento se oyó un chasquido y Dobby apareció a su lado.

- Señorita! Aquí tiene su tarta, ya es la hora del almuerzo.- Chillo el elfo.

- Ya?.- Pregunto Blaise sorprendido cogiendo la tarta.

Dobby le miro mal, ya que no le tenia mucha simpatía al moreno, pero le contesto de todas maneras de la manera mas educada posible.

- Si, señorito.- Contesto el elfo.- Creo que deberían ir ya al comedor.

- Vamos Ginny.- Dijo Blaise ignorando al elfo y levantado a la pelirroja.

- Adios, Dobby.- Se despidió ella.- Gracias por todo.

- De nada señorita, es un placer servir a la novia del señor Harry Potter.- Dijo el elfo sonriente.

Siguieron caminando en dirección a la enfermería.

- Vaya, los pasillos están hasta los topes.- Comento Blaise.

- Es la hora de comer, que esperabas??..- Dijo la pelirroja rodando los ojos.

- Mira, ahí están Potter y Weasley, con Granger.- Comento Blaise señalando a un punto cercano.

- Que estarán cuchicheando?

Harry, Ron y Hermione caminaban muy juntos los tres hablando de algo en voz baja, Hermione parecía sorprendida por lo que los chicos le relataban y Harry y Ron parecían cabreados con el relato.

- Si nos acercamos más, puede que lo averigüemos.- Sugirió el moreno.

- Bien, pero rapidito.- Dijo Ginny.

- Creo que por aquí ahí un hueco.

Blaise condujo a Ginny hasta un hueco que estaba bastante resguardado de la vista de todos, pero aun seguían demasiado lejos como para escuchar lo que el trío estaba hablando que parecía tan interesante.

- Espera, se me ha ocurrido una idea.- Dijo Ginny.

- Que vas a…

Blaise no puedo decir nada más, la pelirroja estaba con los ojos cerrados muy concentrada en algo, de repente Blaise comenzó a oír las voces del trío como si estuvieran justo a su lado.

- Como lo has conseguido?.- Pregunto Blaise atónito.

- Calla y escucha, ya te lo explicare camino de la enfermería, vamos.- Dijo Ginny tirando de él y poniéndole más a resguardo.

Blaise callo y presto atención a lo que el trío hablaba.

- Si, no ha ido a clase en todo las horas de la mañana, le hemos preguntado a sus profesores.- Dijo Ron.

- Alex no ha dicho ni pío, dice que protegerá a Ginny hasta la muerte, pero no sabe donde esta.- Dijo Harry.

- Si protegerá a Ginny hasta la muerte y no ha dicho donde esta, como sabes que no lo sabe?.- Pregunto Hermione algo liada.

- Porque cuando se fue con una chica castaña que la acompañaba dijo: Donde se habrá metido la pelirroja?.- Se apresuro a responder Ron.

- Si ella no sabe donde esta o con quien, no esperéis averiguarlo vosotros.- Les dijo Hermione.

- Sabemos con quien esta.- Dijo entonces Ron en voz baja y abatida.

- Si? Con quien?.- Pregunto Hermione curiosa.

- Agárrate, Mione, esto será un shock.- La aviso Harry.

- Ya será para menos.- Dijo ella mirándolo divertida.

- Con Zabinni.- Dijo Ron.

- Con quien?

- Con Zabinni.

- Bueno… vale, puede que tuvieras razón, pero pensándolo bien… es normal.- Razono Hermione.

- Normal? Vamos Mione, normal se le puede llamar a.- Callo un momento pensativo.-… yo que se, pero no a eso.

- Ron, Zabinni es su compañero de cuarto y es le mejor amigo de Malfoy.- Le dijo Hermione.

- Pero eso que tiene que ver?:- Pregunto Harry.

- Mira que sois estúpidos.- Dijo Hermione exasperada.- Es obvio que Malfoy mando a Zabinni a proteger a Ginny ya que el es él único que sabe de la relación a parte de nosotros y Alex.

- Pero eso no da pie a que se escapen juntos.- Concluyo Ron.

- No… pero da pie a que intenten llevarse bien, aunque he de admitir que ha sido una insensatez por parte de ambos.- Dijo Hermione dándole la razón a Ron.

Mientras tanto, Ginny y Blaise escuchaban atónitos como Hermione daba en el clavo de cada una se sus deducciones, pero ninguno de los dos acaba de entender el porque de la insensatez de Ginny.

- Bien, veo que Granger siempre da en el clavo.- Comento Zabinni.

- Cállate, Zabinni, intento concentrarme para anular la voz.- Le dijo la pelirroja.

Blaise callo y dejo de oír las voces del trío que ahora seguían a la marea de estudiantes hambrientos hacia el comedor.

- Como lo haces?.- Le pregunto Blaise de nuevo.

- Bien, comenzare a explicártelo, pero es largo.- Dijo la pelirroja mirando a ambos lados para salir del refugio e ir a la enfermería.

- Comienza…- Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa.- Tenemos tooooda la tarde…

La pelirroja comenzó a contarle todo, sus encuentros con Mark, la revelación de sus poderes, porque Draco se había quedado en su casa durante el verano, que hacia el padre de Draco fuera…

El moreno no la interrumpio, no hizo ninguna pregunta, simplemente continuo andando escuchando a la rojiza y atando cabos…

Estaban los dos bastante a lo suyo y habian dejado de fijarse si habia mas gente en los pasillos o preocuparse por si los pillaban…

- Vaya, vaya, vaya…- Se oyo una voz detrás de ellos.- Parece que tienen ganas de ser castigados.

---

**Fin del cap xD**

**Bien, espero que les haya gustado, como ven, nuestra pelirroja no hace mas que meterse en lios, alguna gente preguntara (Creo) por el papel que hace Zabinni en toda la historia y que pinta el con la pelirroja a solas…  
Pues bien, no les puedo adelantar mucho acontecimientos pero si les dire que Zabinni jugara un papel importante en la batalla final (A la que todo el mundo parece querer apuntarse xD)**

**Bien, contestare a los reviews anónimos:  
Kailey Hamilton:**

**Bien, ya sabes lo que Blaise le pode de condicion a Ginny no? Me alegro de que te gustaran los caps. Espero que este te guste tambien.**

**Bueno, besos a todos, feliz navidad y feliz 2007 a todos!!!  
Comadreja**


	14. La escapada

**14.- La escapada.**

_El moreno no la interrumpió, no hizo ninguna pregunta, simplemente continuo andando escuchando a la rojiza y atando cabos…_

_Estaban los dos bastante a lo suyo y habían dejado de fijarse si había mas gente en los pasillos o preocuparse por si los pillaban…_

_- Vaya, vaya, vaya…- Se oyó una voz detrás de ellos.- Parece que tienen ganas de ser castigados._

- Pues la verdad que no.- Dijo Zabinni encogiéndose de hombros.

- Pues necesito que me expliquen porque han faltado a las clases de la mañana.- Dijo Snape mirando fríamente a la pelirroja.

- Esto…

- No te gastes.- Le susurro Zabinni a Ginny.- No nos hará nada.

Ginny le miro como si no le hubiese visto nunca y Blaise le guiñó un ojo. Ginny reconoció la mirada de Blaise cuando la vio, era la misma mirada que ponían Fred y George cuando iban a hacer una de las suyas.

- Que vas a hacer, tarado?.- Le pregunto Ginny alarmada.

- Tú solo disfruta del espectáculo.- Le dijo Zabinni.

Snape aun esperaba una respuesta y la verdad no parecía tener ninguna prisa. Blaise se metió la mano en el bolsillo y extrajo de el una especie de pelota del tamaño de un caramelo, Ginny lo reconoció inmediatamente, era uno de los inventos que Fred y George vendían en su tienda de artículos de bromas.

- Tu quieres que nos expulsen del colegio! Ni se te ocurra utilizar la bomba de invisibilidad!

Pero era demasiado tarde Blaise la había cogido de la mano y había apretado el botón. Al momento ambos desaparecieron, solo podían verse ellos dos.

- Estas loco nene, ahora tendremos el doble de problemas!

- De que hablas rojiza?.- Dijo Blaise pasando de ella y dirigiéndose a la enfermería.

A Ginny no le quedo otra que seguirle, al fin y al cabo quería ver a Draco, total, un lío mas un lío menos no le importaba a esas alturas.

Nada mas lejos de la realidad, el lío en que ambos estaban metidos traería fatales consecuencias para ambos, que, aunque no llegarían a la expulsión (Ya que Dumbledore necesitaba tenerla controlada), bien podía decirse que eso hubiese sido mejor.

Como castigo por la estupidez del moreno la pelirroja no le dirigió ni una sola mirada camino de la enfermería.

- Es más divertido cuando me regañas.- Dijo Blaise en un momento especialmente aburrido.

- Te has ganado que no te dirija la palabra, pero estas tonto?? Solo a ti se te ocurre utilizar la bomba de invisibilidad con Snape.- Dijo una vez más.

- Pero que amargada que eres.- Contesto Blaise.- A caso tus hermanos no te dejaron nada de sentido de humor?

- Si, pero bastante mas retorcido del que te puedes imaginar.

- Me gustan así de misteriosas, si no fuese porque eres la chica de Draco, te propondría una cita.

- Cállate, tarado, jamás saldría contigo.

- Porque?

- Aun y me preguntas porque? Yo no tengo intención de abandonar el colegio prematuramente, sin embargo parece que tu si.

- Otra vez con eso.

- Y de quieres que hable? Snape ya me la tiene jurada!

- Y?

- Draco no te mando para protegerme, alcornoque? Me estas metiendo en mas líos!.- Gritaba Ginny muy furiosa.

- Pero no ves que no pasara nada? No te van a expulsar.

- Pero…

Blaise se coloco delante de ella provocando que Ginny se sobresaltara.

- Mira, córtala con eso si? No permitiré que te expulse. Puede que te quiten puntos para tu casa y que te castiguen, pero estando en la situación que estamos, no creo que Dumbledore permita que te vayas.

Aquella perorata que Blaise soltó rápidamente dejo estupefacta a la pelirroja, que no pudo articular palabra.

- Y bueno, tienes razon, no se que tendrá pensado Dumbledore pero últimamente pasan cosas muy raras.

- Estuve investigando.- Dijo Blaise reanudando la marcha.- Y escuche algunas cosas interesantes.

- Dale, cuéntame.- Dijo Ginny en ascuas.

- Ayer noche fui de nuevo a reunirme con Voldemort en uno de mis controles rutinarios.

- Y…

- Bueno, estuve escuchando que Spencer anda con un trabajo relacionado con Lucius y Richard.

- En que anda Mark.

- Encontraron a Paola, bueno, lo que se dice es que ella los encontró después de la emboscada que les tendieron en Manhattan.

Ginny no dijo nada. Hablar de Paola la ponía mal y no podía olvidar la conversación aquella noche en Verona donde se entero de que ella era una de las portadoras de la magia más importante del mundo, de echo, ella y Paola eran las únicas portadoras de aquella enorme responsabilidad.

En el despacho de Dumbledore:

Dumbledore estaba sentado en su escritorio con un monto de libros bastante pesados, estudiaba los volúmenes con rapidez y mucho cuidado en busca de algo.

En ese momento Snape entro hecho un basilisco por la puerta.

- Encontraste algo?

- Que te tiene tan enfurecido?.- Pregunto el anciano ignorando su pregunta.

- Zabini y Weasley escaparon.

Para sorpresa de Snape, Dumbledore comenzó a reírse.

- No se donde le ve la gracia.

- No es nada, tenemos que hablar de algo mas serio ahora.

Snape tomo asiento delante de Dumbledore con cara de avidez.

- He encontrado unos datos que pueden ser bastante relevantes, el primero es que si la señorita Weasley no controla sus poderes podría causarle la muerte y el segundo es que una de las dos jóvenes h de morir en la lucha para que el hechizo se complete.

- Un sacrificio?

- Así es, Severus, un sacrificio.

Por primera vez en toda su vida, Snape estaba preocupado.

- Y no quedan mas salidas?.- Pregunto a la desesperada.

- Me temo que no, amigo, me temo que no.- Dijo el anciano apenado.- El hechizo debe completarse con la muerte de una de las herederas.

- Entonces, Weasley…

- No tiene porque ser Weasley, pero creo que es la que mas posibilidades tiene.

Snape abrió los ojos con sorpresa, Dumbledore le estaba diciendo que Weasley iba a morir, y lo decía con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Si bien, cierto era que Weasley no había sido una de sus mejores alumnas, pero le exigía mucho porque le tenia mucho aprecio, se esforzaba en ser desagradable porque no quería que nadie supiera que tenia corazón, pero en el fondo Weasley siempre había estado entre sus favoritas.

- Esto es una locura.- Pudo articular.

- Lo se, mandarlas al centro de una batalla cruel es una locura, pero estamos en tiempos en los que no podemos decidir ni buscar opciones imposibles.

- Cuando se lo dirás?

- Pronto, muy pronto.

- La castigo?

- Ya será suficiente castigo para ella enterarse de que va a morir.

- Bien.

Snape salio de la habitación muy apenado y con un vació en el estomago, y lo peor de todo es que el no podía hacer nada por sacar de todo aquello a las personas que mas le importaban.

En la enfermería:

Draco sabia que en todo aquello había algo muy raro, le estaban ocultando cosas, no solo el viejo chiflado y el padre de Ginny, si no también Zabini y la propia Ginny. Se sentía fuera de todo aquello, como si el no tuviese partido en aquella lucha, como si el no pudiera hacer nada.

Lo que mas le molestaba de todo aquel asunto es que Potter tuviese mas protagonismo que el, que se llevase toda la gloria cuando sabia perfectamente que el peso mas importante de todo aquello lo tenían Ginny y Paola.

Potter no tenia que competir con nadie para ser el héroe, el centro de atención, el punto de todas las miradas, ahora si, ahora debía competir con dos obstáculos inesperados en su carrera: Ginny y Paola.

En ese momento entraron en la enfermería Ginny y Blaise cuyo efecto de invisibilidad había desaparecido.

- Estas mejor?.- Pregunto Ginny sentándose a su lado.

- Y si, estoy mejor.

- Nos alegramos.- Dijo Blaise sonriendo a su amigo.

- Llego tarde?.- Pregunto Draco.

Blaise y Ginny se miraron cómplices y apartaron la cara.

- Llego tarde?.- Insistió Draco.

- No.- Contesto al fin Blaise.

- Digamos que… no llegue.- Tercio la pelirroja divertida.

- Tendrán que explicarme mejor.- Dijo Draco sin entender nada.

Blaise y Ginny le contaron todo con pelos y señales, muertos de risa, Draco no tardo en reírse también.

Alguien ajeno a todo aquello miraba aquella escena tan tierna, Hermione vio como un nuevo trío había nacido en Hogwarts, un trío totalmente inesperado, al que bautizo como el trío de plata.

Mas tarde:

Blaise y Ginny salieron de la enfermería dispuestos a salir hacia los terrenos, Ginny habia entregado la tarta a Draco, que se puso loco de contento.

Hermione la esperaba en la puerta.

- Puedo hablar contigo?.- Le dijo la morena sobresaltándolos.

Ginny asintió y Hermione la condujo a un pasillo cercano.

- Si me vas a bronquear….- Dijo Ginny que ya se esperaba los reproches de su amiga.

- No, no voy a decirte nada.

Ginny se quedo estupefacta.

- Ginny, hoy os he visto a los tres, tan unidos, tan felices, que me ha recordado a mi misma con Harry y Ron.- Comenzó Hermione. Ginny sonrió.- Si bien es cierto que ellos dos no son precisamente los chicos que yo esperaba como tus nuevos amigos, pero se que con ellos estas en la mejores manos, por mucho que Harry y Ron ese empeñen en que estas equivocada. Te cuidaran y te protegerán, lo se.

Ginny iba a decir algo pero Hermione no había terminado de hablar.

- Se que esto es muy duro, lo esta siendo para todos, quiero que sepas que, por mucho que esos dos cabezas huecas (Ron y Harry) se peleen contigo siempre estarán a tu lado, al igual que yo, velando por ti.

- Hermione…

Ambas se abrazaron, no hacían falta mas palabras, lloraban silenciosamente lagrima tras lagrima, lloraban por todo lo que estaba pasando, lloraban por todo lo que aun quedaba por pasar, por todas las muertes que causaría aquella guerra, por el dolor que estaba causando ya, por las peleas, por la lucha, por el amor y la amistad…

- Yo también estoy con vosotros, hasta la muerte.- Dijo Ginny sin saber que eso pronto seria real.

Hermione se separo y se seco las lágrimas, luego se marcho con Harry y Ron dejando que Ginny continuara con su camino.

En las proximidades del lago:

Ginny y Blaise estaban sentados en una de las orillas mas apartadas del lago, ambos pensaban en sus cosas mirando a ninguna parte hasta que Blaise habló.

- Asi que tú tienes la responsabilidad de acabar con todo esto.

- Digamos que si.

- Debe ser un coñazo que todas las miradas estén siempre puestas en ti.

- Tengo una tregua, no han vuelto a mencionar nada sobre el tema en mi presencia, deben estar todos investigando hasta saber algo más.

- Como te sientes?

- Igual que siempre, debe ser porque aun no hay gran responsabilidad sobre mis hombros.

Blaise se quedo en silencio meditando.

Al otro lado de a orilla:

Mark vigilaba cuidadosamente cada paso de la pelirroja, por una vez en su vida estaba preocupado. Por supuesto que sabia ya de hacia tiempo que una de las dos portadoras debía morir para completar el hechizo pero Dumbledore había confirmado aquella información.  
Lucius estaba en camino con Paola, que pronto entraría en el colegio como nueva alumna, para ser entrenada junto con Potter, Malfoy, Granger y ambos Weasley.

Él sabia tan bien como Dumbledore que los enviaba a una muerte casi segura.

De vuelta:

- Blaise, que papel tienes tu en todo esto?

- Nada importante, me encargo de enterarme de algunas cosas, pero principalmente de mantener a Draco oculto.

- Pero…

- Piensas que ando tras algo mas?

- Y… si, pienso que andas metido en algo con Mark.

- Porque? No puedo ni verle.

- Justamente por eso, no puedes no verle, no confías en él, algo debe pasar entre vosotros…

Blaise no contesto pero Ginny pudo ver en su rostro claramente como recordaba algo especialmente desagradable.

- Bien, veo que no me lo vas a contar...

- No. No de momento.

- Sabes que harán con nosotros?

- A que te refieres?

Ginny miro a lo lejos antes de contestar.

- Nos mandaran a una guerra que no podemos evitar, pero en la que moriremos.

- Que pesimismo.

- No sabes lo que dices, yo se ya el final de toda esta historia.

- Como?

- Veras… No hace falta tener mas de dos dedos de frente para saber que esto acabara con un baño de sangre, como todo aquello que se relaciona con Voldemort, si al menos tuviésemos algún as en la manga…

- No se a que te refieres….- Contesto Blaise confunso.

- A jugar con ventaja, hasta ahora nos estamos limitando a defendernos, y seguimos preparando defensas pero… y si fuésemos nosotros los que atacáramos primero?

- Seria una locura.

- No mas que enviarnos a todos a una muerte segura, defendiéndonos.

- Piensas planear un ataque?

- Si voy a morir, quiero que sea de una manera decente.- Dijo Ginny con el rostro ensombrecido.

- Estas pirada, lo sabias?

- Si, pero es parte de mi encanto.

En la sala común de Gryffindor:

- En donde anda Ginny?.- Pregunto Ron sacando la cabeza tras de un libro de pociones.

- Con sus amigos.- Contesto Hermione sin mirar.

- He oído que ha faltado a todas las clases, nadie sabe de ella.- Comento Harry.

- Yo si se de ella.- Dijo Hermione.- Pero no voy a deciros nada, por una vez quiero que este tranquila.

- Mione….- Suplico Ron.

- He dicho que no, ella necesita un respiro y vosotros dos estudiar.- Dijo Hermione zanjando la discusión.

Fabio había escuchado la conversación del trío y no había perdido detalle, no hacia falta que le dijeran con quien estaba y donde, era fácil de saber. Habían enviado a Malfoy aquella mañana a la enfermería así que de seguro que ella estaría allí con el haciendo dios sabe que cosas.

En la orilla:

- Hoy todos tenemos que ir a las habitaciones compartidas, pero de seguro que aun hay gente en la sala.- Comento Ginny.

- Si, pero los mandaran pronto a sus cuartos.

- Blaise…

- Dime.

- Tú… estarías dispuesto a ayudarme?

- Depende.

- En mi empresa, ya sabes, preparar un ataque.

- No me digas que piensas hacerlo.

- Y no… solo quiero saber si puedo contar contigo.

- No me vendría mal un poco de acción.

Ginny asintió y sonrió para sus adentros, su plan estaba en marcha….

---

**Mátenme si quieren, ya se que me tarde siglos en actualizar y de veras que lo siento muchísimo. No voy a decir nada sobre la próxima actualización porque será un cap especial lleno de sorpresas…**

**- ¿Cual será el papel real de Blaise?**

**- ¿Qué relación tiene con Mark?**

**- ¿Llevara Ginny a cabo sus planes?**

**Pronto lo sabrán, se acerca el final…**

**Besos:**

**Comadreja.**

**P.D: Saben de un botoncito que pone Go?? Pues apriétenle y déjenme un review diciéndome que les pareció este cap. xdDD**


	15. Tardes negras

**15.- Tardes negras**

_- En mi empresa, ya sabes, preparar un ataque._

_- No me digas que piensas hacerlo._

_- Y no… solo quiero saber si puedo contar contigo._

_- No me vendría mal un poco de acción._

_Ginny asintió y sonrió para sus adentros, su plan estaba en marcha…._

- De todas maneras, no estas preparada aun, no sabrías que hacer.- Dijo Blaise después de un momento de reflexión.

- Queda poco para que Dumbledore revele por fin todo lo que tiene oculto.

- No se si quiero saberlo todo.

- Tu ocúpate de lo tuyo que yo me encargare de lo mió, ok?

- Esta tarde tengo una cita inesperada en el castillo, parece que hay noticias importantes.

- Y hasta cuando pensabas callarlo?

- Hasta saber de que trata al menos.- Dijo Blaise desviando la mirada.

- Tu ya sabes algo.

- Y… bueno… si, es cierto.

- Dale, tarde o temprano me enterare de todo.- Animo la pelirroja.

Blaise lo pensó durante un rato antes de decidirse a soltar la lengua.

- Creo que nos vamos a enterar de todo antes de lo que pensamos… Paola esta en camino, no tardara en aparecer por Hogwarts, y Dumbledore… lo dirá todo cuando llegue.

Ginny se quedo callada, eso podía salirle muy bien… o muy mal. Sus planes estaban en fase de progreso, recién los acababa de pensar, y aun necesitaba mucha información, pero si Dumbledore lo contaba todo podían suceder dos cosas…

- Me parece que se en que piensas, rojiza.- Dijo Blaise mirándola fijamente.- Y francamente, me asustas.

- Si todo se revela podré obtener la información que necesito, sin contar que, con la llegada de Paola a Hogwarts, Dumbledore comenzara con los entrenamientos tal y como Draco dijo que haría.

- Pero… porque siempre hay un pero.

- Pero podría venirle fatal a mi recién creado plan.

- En que aspectos.

- En varios… como haría para escapar con un destacamento de seguridad atrás mía todo el tiempo?

- No habrá tal destacamento, rojiza, estamos en un colegio.- Le recordó Blaise.

- No hablo de eso exactamente, todos estarán tras de mi, pendientes de mis progresos…

Blaise lo pensó un momento.

- Eso podría solucionarse, pero tendrás que darme tiempo.

- Bien, solo tienes hasta que consiga dominar mis poderes y consiga también toda la información que necesito.

- No es mucho, pero no puedo quejarme.

- Te has dado cuenta de que acabas de entrar en mis planes, aun diciendo que estaba tarada?.- Le comento la pelirroja con picardía.

- Ya te dije que necesitaba diversión.- Sonrió Blaise.

En el despacho de Dumbledore:

- Ya esta todo listo para su llegada.- Informo McGonagall a Dumbledore.

- Gracias, Minerva.

- Oh! Albus… en serio piensas decirle a esa criatura que morirá en esta empresa?.- Soltó por fin McGonagall.

- Sabia que me preguntarías eso, has aguantado mucho.- Sonrió Dumbledore.

- No es gracioso, Albus.

- Minerva, en esta vida hay cosas que escapan completamente de nuestro control.

- Pero Albus… no podemos reunirlas y decirles que a partir de mañana empezaran a controlar sus poderes para morir en batalla. Es una locura!.- Exclamo Minerva.

- Merecen saber la verdad.

- Pero merecen una oportunidad. Solo son niñas… Weasley ni siquiera conoce lo que es la vida de verdad.- McGonagall estaba a punto de echarse a llorar y miraba a Dumbledore suplicante.

- Me temo que esta vez, Minerva, no puedo hacer nada.- Dijo Dumbledore apenado tras un momento.

McGonagall salio del despacho sin decir nada mas y con la cabeza baja.

Camino de Hogwarts:

- Lo he entendido todo.- Dijo Paola mirando por la ventana.

- Bien, es un alivio.- Dijo Lucius imitándola.

Reino el silencio en el tren. No llevaban muchas horas de viaje, les quedaba muchísimo camino hasta Hogwarts aun, Richard y Lucius ya habían ido explicándole algunas cosas por el camino y ella no había abierto la boca en todo el viaje, solo para decir esas cuatro palabras.

- No vas a decir nada mas?.- Pregunto Richard.  
- No, para que?.- Contesto Paola indiferente.

- Para que no estemos todo el tiempo en silencio.

- Eso es perder inmensamente el tiempo.

- No quieres decirnos nada? No quieres hablar del tema?.- Pregunto Lucius sin poder contenerse.  
Paola le miro un rato fijamente y Lucius se sintió bastante incomodo bajo esa mirada tan indiferente. Tras un rato al fin contesto.

- No.

Y volvió a su tarea de mirar por a ventana. Lucius y Richard se miraron un momento sin entender nada y luego la imitaron.

En la torre Gryffindor:

McGonagall estaba dispuesta a echar a patadas de la torre a todo el mundo si hacia falta. Los alumnos eran reacios a abandonar la sala para irse a una habitación con alumnos que no conocían o con los que no se llevaban bien.

- Muy bien alumnos.- Grito McGonagall en medio de la sala común.- Fuera.

Todos la miraron muy sorprendidos por la actitud de la profesora, estaba muy enfadada y nadie se atrevió a decir nada, todos cogieron sus cosas y con mucha cautela salieron de la sala dando esquinazo a McGonagall que los miraba con furia.

-Vaya, de menudo humor está hoy.- Dijo Ron cuando la perdieron de vista.

- Si, como para decirle algo.- Contesto Harry.

Hermione iba pensativa, el comportamiento de la profesora McGonagall no era para nada normal…

- Herms… Herms!!!.- Grito Harry.

- Que?.- Contesto la castaña colocándose roja.

- Te decía que si te parece normal el comportamiento de McGonagall.- Dijo Ron.

- Justo en eso andaba yo pensando… no es para nada normal….- Dijo Hermione.

Harry y Ron se encogieron de hombros y siguieron caminando.

En los terrenos:

- Ya es tarde, creo que deberíamos volver.- Dijo Ginny.

- Si.

Blaise y Ginny entraron en el castillo por un pasadizo secreto que llevaba directamente al ala oeste de castillo, que era donde estaban sus nuevas habitaciones.

- Justo es esta.- Señalo Ginny una puerta donde ponía: Zabini y Weasley.

- Bien, entremos, haber que nos encontramos….- Dijo Blaise abriendo la puerta.

Ginny se quedo alucinada, la habitación era preciosa. Constaba de una sala y en la pared del fondo unas escaleras llevaban a dos habitaciones independientes con baño propio. En la pared una tercera puerta que aun no sabían a donde conducía. La sala era muy acogedora, con un sofá frente a una gran chimenea y unos grandes ventanales que daban a la parte trasera de los terrenos del colegio y al lago.

- Vaya….- Resumió Zabini.

- Me pregunto a donde conducirá esa puerta….- Dijo Ginny dirigiéndose directamente a ella.

Zabini la siguió sin poder contener tampoco la curiosidad. Ginny abrió la puerta y no se mato porque Blaise estaba detrás.

- Esto es… una…

- Biblioteca….- La ayudo Blaise a acabar la frase.

- Si…

Entraron para mirar mejor, la biblioteca era enorme, el techo era el doble de alto de lo normal y las estanterías lo rozaban repletas de libros antiguos. En el centro de la biblioteca divisaron una mesa rectangular con un par de sillas.

- Yo no pienso utilizarla.- Dijo Blaise mirando alrededor.

- Yo si, es un buen lugar para empezar a investigar.- Sonrió Ginny.

- No cambias, pelirroja.

- No, jamás me rindo y creo que merezco saber la verdad de lo que andan tramando.

Ambos salieron de la biblioteca y se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos.

- Yo voy a descansar algo, he tenido un día movido.- Anuncio Blaise.

- Yo echare un vistazo a mi pieza e iré a ver a Draco a la enfermería.

- Hasta mañana, pues.

- Adiós.

La pelirroja entro en su pieza, de nuevo se tuvo que llevar la mano a la boca. Su cuarto estaba decorado de rojo y dorado, su cama era muy grande y estaba adornada con doseles semitransparentes en color dorado con unas preciosas cortinas en color rojo sangre de terciopelo.

Pero la pelirroja no disponía de mucho tiempo para entretenerse, salio de la pieza y se dirigió rápidamente a la enfermería.

Mas tarde:

- Ginny, que haces aquí, te puede caer una buena.- Dijo Draco al verla llegar.

- Lo se, lo se, pero quería darte las buenas noches.- Sonrió Ginny guiñándole un ojo.

- Bueno, pero enseguida te vas a tu pieza si?

- Tranquilo que no me pasara nada.

Estuvieron hablando hasta que el reloj de la enfermería toco la una. Draco la mando inmediatamente a la cama.

- Draco… es temprano….- Protestaba Ginny enérgicamente.

- Mañana no vas a poder levantarte del sueño, y es el segundo día de clases así que mas te vale que aparezcas por allí.- Le dijo Draco en un tono que dejaba claro que la discusión había terminado.

- He dejado lo importante para el final, cielo.- Le dijo Ginny mirándolo seriamente.

- Como dices?.

- Blaise y yo hemos estado hablando… todo el mundo se comporta de manera muy extraña hoy…

- Si, lo se….- Dijo Draco mirando a otro lado.

- Y bueno, creemos que andan planeand… un momento.- Callo de pronto.

- Que?

- Tu sabes algo!

- De que?

- No me cambies de tema, no soy idiota, a mi no me engañas!

- No se de que me hablas.- Dijo Draco desviando nervioso la mirada.

- Si lo sabes, lo sabes muy bien.

- No…

- Draco, no empieces a ocultarme cosas, eso no te vendrá nada bien…

- No puedo…

Ginny le lanzo una mirada que habría mandado a Draco bajo la tierra mas profunda si estas matasen y el chico cambio rápidamente de opinión.

- Puede que sepa algo, si…

- Pues…

- Si, ya voy.- Dijo Draco cortándola.- Paola viene hacia aquí para empezar con los entrenamientos.

- Que…

- Tendrás que dominar tu magia si quieres enfrentarte a Voldemort no?

- Si pero…

- Piensan mandarte a la guerra estés o no preparada para ello!.- Escupió Draco rápidamente.

Ginny se quedo de piedra al oír lo que Draco había dicho, por la cara que tenia el chico la noticia tampoco había sido nada agradable para él.

- Sabia que alguna vez debía enfrentarme a esa posibilidad… de hecho… es mejor así.

Ginny se despidió de Draco y se marcho a su habitación meditando todo aquello, bueno, si Paola ya estaba de camino hacia Hogwarts… la charla debía estar por llegar.

Al día siguiente:

Ginny se dio cuenta de que no se había equivocado, la charla ya estaba allí, a la hora del desayuno una chica morena y muy bella estaba sentada junto a Dumbledore, mirándola bien podía distinguir en ella algunos rasgos de Lucius. Su presencia allí atraía multitud de comentarios, pero cuando Blaise y Ginny entraron juntos en el gran comedor y la vieron ya sabían que iba a pasar a continuación.

- Es ella?.- Pregunto Harry a su espalda.

- Si, es ella, no puede ser otra.

En ese momento, como si ella notase su mirada, giro la cabeza y la miro, fue tan solo una fugaz mirada y una aun más fugaz sonrisa pero Ginny sabia que no habían sido imaginaciones suyas, ellas estaban conectadas al fin y al cabo.

- Buenos días!!!.- Grito Alex tan enérgica como siempre.

- Buenos días, veo que amaneciste de buen humor.- Dijo Ginny tomando asiento a su lado.

- Y si… no me queda otra.- Contesto comiéndose una tostada.

Ginny noto tres miradas sobre ella, la de Fabio, la de Mark y la Blaise, pero solo respondió a esta ultima, sabia que Fabio la vigilaba constantemente y Mark… bueno, Mark era otro tema, con todo lo de Paola era normal que la mirase.

- Ya te llevas mejor con Zabini?.- Pregunto Alex sacándola de sus pensamientos.

No por nada ella era su mejor amiga, siempre estaba pendiente de ella, aconsejándola y ayudándola, pero no había podido decirle nada sobre sus poderes, no sobre Draco ni sobre Paola, ella estaba sola en ese asunto.

- Digamos que… ya no me cae tan mal.

- La escapada de ayer ayudo mucho….- Dijo picara.

- Como…?

- Suma dos mas dos ¬¬ no es tan difícil.

- Pero…

- Blaise falto a sus clase, se lo oí comentar a Harry y Ron y luego tu tampoco aparecías, la ultima persona con la que te vi era el…

- Vaya… y yo pensando que nadie lo sabría.

- Pues ya ves que no… y apúrate que tenemos que irnos.

Las clases fueron una autentica tortura, incluso la hora de la comida lo fue, pero lo peor aun estaba por llegar.

- Weasley, nos llaman.- Se oyó la voz de Zabini.

- Que quieres?.- Le pregunto Ron de mal talante.

- No es a ti, zanahoria, es a ella.- Contesto señalando a Ginny.

- Ron, déjalo…

- Para que la quieres.- Dijo Harry.

- Parad los dos.- Intervino Hermione.- Dumbledore los ha llamado.

Harry y Ron la miraron como si no la hubiesen visto en su vida y Ginny se marcho junto con Blaise al despacho del director.

- Veo que son puntuales.- Dijo este cuando los vio entrar y les señalo unas silla junto a Paola.

- Bien… ahora que están todos, creo que deberíamos tratar un tema.

- Estamos de acuerdo.

- Lo primero es que todos entrenaran a partir de ahora, sobre todo ustedes dos, para la batalla.- Dijo señalando a Ginny y Paola.

- Eso ya lo sabíamos.

- Bien… es nos deja mas tiempo para la segunda cuestión.

- Que cuestión?.- Preguntaron los tres a coro.

- Estuve investigando como acabar con Voldemort, una vez destruidos los Horrocruxes… aun queda algo por hacer.

- Aun?.- Pregunto Ginny sorprendida.

- Veran, Voldemort hizo un conjuro para protegerse tras la perdida de los Horrocruxes, sabia que era arriesgado ese método, por eso… busco uno mas seguro, sello el resto de su alma en su cuerpo con un complicado hechizo que solo podrían romper las portadoras de la magia de Giaseud… esas sois vosotras.

Todos callaron esperando el resto de la explicación pero a Dumbledore le llevo su tiempo continuar.

- Como podemos destruir nosotras ese hechizo?.- Pregunto por fin Paola.

- Pues, esa el la parte fea de la historia… El hechizo a de hacerse a la inversa, es decir, con un sacrificio, el sacrificio de una de las dos portadoras para liberar su alma del cuerpo y llevarse al alma sellada al otro mundo.

Ginny se quedo paralizada… no se atrevía a decir nada, le daba miedo preguntar aquello de lo que ya tenia mas o menos la respuesta.

- Solo funciona así?.- Pregunto Zabini.

- Si, así es.

El silencio se hizo de nuevo en la habitación.

- Y… quien… será… la que haga el sacrificio?.- Pregunto al fin Ginny.

- Basándome en algunos datos e informándome… creo que lo más conveniente es que la sacrificada sea usted, señorita Weasley, por ser la que menos magia posee y por que usted hará mejor esa importante tarea.

No podía creerlo… el final que se cernía sobre ella era la muerte, cierto que antes también lo era pero menos segura, mas incierta y ahora, solo pelearía para morir… y Dumbledore se lo dijo así, sin tapujos, tan sereno como siempre… se levanto de la silla y se marcho de allí corriendo sin poder contener el llanto.

En algún lugar de los terrenos…

Allí estaba ella, después de una hora más o menos al fin se había serenado… Pensaba que si era la única solución lo haría… por darle al menos alguna esperanza a su familia y al resto de los magos de poder llevar una vida tranquila… al menos su muerte no seria en vano…

Pero a partir de aquel momento y a pesar de intentar por todos los medios convencerse de que aquello era la mejor… el resto de sus tardes se volvieron negras, sin sentido, hasta que llegara el momento final, que se acercaba peligrosamente y, en menos de unos meses, estaría encima de ella.

---

**  
Siento la tardanza! De veras lo siento!  
Tengo que agradecer a la gente que aun me deja reviews a pesar de mis retrasos! Lo siento y gracias.**

**Prometí que seria mas largo y estaría lleno de sorpresas… no se si he cumplido pero pueden dejarme su opinión en un review.**

Besos

Comadreja.


	16. La busqueda

**16.- La busqueda**

_Pero a partir de aquel momento y a pesar de intentar por todos los medios convencerse de que aquello era la mejor… el resto de sus tardes se volvieron negras, sin sentido, hasta que llegara el momento final, que se acercaba peligrosamente y, en menos de unos meses, estaría encima de ella._

En el despacho de Dumbledore:

- Podías habérselo dicho con un poco mas de tacto.- Dijo McGonagall con voz cortada.

- No habría servido de nada que lo adornara, Minerva, la verdad sigue siendo la misma.

McGonagall sabia que tenia que razón, pero no por ello podía dejar de pensar que Dumbledore podría haber sido un poco mas suave contando aquella verdad en concreto, no le echaba las culpas por ella, pero aquel no era el modo mas indicado de dar esa clase de noticias.

- Crees que estará bien?.- Pregunto después de un rato de silencio.

- Es una joven fuerte, siempre sale adelante, espero que esta no sea la excepción.- La voz de Dumbledore sonó cansada.

En el castillo:

Ginny caminaba hacia la sala común cabizbaja. Sus pasos la dirigían directamente allí así que no hacia falta que prestara atención al camino que seguía, una voz sonó a sus espaldas.

- Gin, como andas?

- No tengo ganas de hablar, Blaise.

- Llevo buscándote un buen rato, he hablado con Draco.

- Felicidades.

- Vamos, Gin, mírame.

Ginny levanto su mirada muy a su pesar para responder a la pregunta que Blaise silenciosamente le había echo.

- Continuaras.

- No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados.

- Cuenta conmigo.

A Ginny le sorprendió la respuesta de Blaise, había pensado que la llamaría tarada pero se había limitado a ofrecerle su apoyo incondicional.

- No quiero meterte en esto, ahora que lo he pensado mejor no puedo hacerlo, es… demasiado peligroso,

- No seas cría niña.- Le dijo Blaise serio.- Yo ya estoy metido en esto.

Varios días después:

Draco había salido por fin de la enfermería y se había unido a las incansables búsquedas que Ginny y Blaise hacían para recopilar información, si había una mínima oportunidad de cambiar el destino ellos la encontrarían.

Para Ginny todo aquello se hacia complicado, por las mañanas iba a clase como una alumna normal, después del atardecer iba a los viejos invernaderos junto con Paola a entrenarse.

Alex hacia lo posible por animar a la rojiza, pero a veces le era casi imposible, sabía que le seria de mas utilidad buscando información por su cuenta mientras la rojiza estaba en el entrenamiento. Para Alex, colarse en la sección prohibida de Hogwarts no era tarea difícil, así que todas las tardes rebuscaba entre los viejos volúmenes de la sección algo que pudiese ayudarles.

En una parte de la biblioteca:

Tras una enorme pila de libros se encontraban dos chicos con aspecto cansado, ambos muy guapos, uno rubio y otro moreno, con túnicas de Slytherin. Harry fue hacia ellos sin bacilar ni un solo instante.

- Habéis encontrado algo?.- Pregunto cuando llego a la mesa.

- Nada.- Contesto Blaise, Draco se limito a seguir mirando el libro concentrado.

- Yo si.- Dijo Harry con aparente calma, aunque apenas podía ocultar la emoción.

- Dirás nosotros Potter.- Dijo detrás de él Alex.

- Si bueno, vale.

Alex coloco un enorme libro sobre la mesa donde se encontraban con cuidado de que nadie lo viera.

- Ese libro es de la sección prohibida!.- Dijo Blaise sorprendido.

- De lo más profundo, si.- Contesto Alex orgullosa.

- Como lo has….

- No hay tiempo para eso, mirad.- Harry señalo unos párrafos del libro.

Los dos chicos leyeron.

_Las dos herederas de los poderes de Giaseud tendrán que enfrentarse a una dura prueba, una de las dos ha de perecer para salir airosas, pero eso puede ser revertido por una poción que evitara la muerte de una de ellas a cambio de la vida de otra persona…_

El resto simplemente no estaba.

- Donde esta el resto? Cual es esa poción?.- Pregunto Draco impaciente.

- No lo sabemos.- Contestaron Alex y Harry.

- Como es que Dumbledore no sabía….- Comenzó Draco, pero cayo dándose cuenta de algo.

En el despacho de Dumbledore:

Dumbledore observaba con tranquilidad aquella escena en la biblioteca, pues claro que sabia aquello, pero había dejado que lo encontraran ellos, si buscaban, si se unían, se harían mas fuerte y habría mas posibilidades de ganar la batalla, pero el no había podido encontrar la otra parte del escrito, así que tampoco sabia nada mas sobre el asunto.

- Crees que ellos la encontraran?.- Pregunto la voz de Snape detrás de él.

- Estoy seguro, la señorita Granger es muy buena en eso, y con la ayuda de los demás, seguro que harán mejor trabajo que yo.

En la biblioteca:

- Dumbledore si lo sabe, pero nos lo ha dejado a nosotros.- Dijo Draco a media voz.

- Que dices Malfoy?.- Dijo Harry de mal talante.

- Esta lucha es nuestra Potter, NUESTRA lucha.- Dijo Draco enfatizando la palabra.- El no puede hacer mas de lo que ya ha hecho.

- Como encontraremos el resto del escrito?.- Pregunto Blaise.

- Hermione se esta ocupando de ello y Ron también.- Dijo Alex.- Dudamos que en el mapa del merodeador vengan exactamente todos los pasillos y bibliotecas de Hogwarts.

- Quieres decir que puede haber mas lugares en Hogwarts donde haya libros secretos?.- Pregunto Draco atónito.

- Eso mismo.- Contesto Harry.

Pince llego en ese momento y todos guardaron silencio, Harry y Alex escondieron rápidamente el libro.

- Joven Malfoy, la señora Promfey requiere de su presencia en el armario de las pociones de la enfermería.

Draco puso cara de fastidio pero no le quedo mas remedio que seguir a Pince hacia la salida.

- Zabini, necesitamos que nos ayudes a inspeccionar el castillo.- Dijo entonces Alex.

- Porque?

- Por que el castillo es muy grande y nosotros somos muy pocos, nos lo hemos repartido pero aun así sigue siendo demasiado para nosotros solos.

- Bien, os ayudare, y Draco también, se lo diré en cuanto llegue del castigo.

En los viejos invernaderos:

Ginny y Paola estaban cansadas, su entrenamiento había terminado por ese día. Había sido especialmente duro y eso que llevaban varios días en ello.

- Creo que ya es hora de volver.- Dijo Paola tendiéndole la mano a Ginny que se encontraba en el suelo.

- Si, yo también.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron al castillo sin hablarse, normalmente no solían hacerlo, no se conocían, no tenían nada de que hablar y Ginny dudaba incluso de que tuvieran algo en común a parte de sus poderes que para ambas se habían convertido en un castigo mas que en una bendición.

Después de un rato de silencio, Paola hablo.

- Se que tus amigos están trabajando duro para ayudarte.

- Todos hacen lo que pueden, pero no creo que sirva de nada.

Ginny sonó abatida, y lo estaba, había pasado varias noches sin dormir buscando información con Blaise y no habían encontrado nada de nada en ninguno de los libros, si no habían mirado ya unos cien volúmenes de la biblioteca, no habían mirado ninguno.

Cada vez que Ginny entraba en su sala se le caía el alma a los pies, una enorme pila de libros mas o menos gordos la estaba esperando y sabia que le tocaría estar hasta muy tarde ojeando aquellos viejos volúmenes sin el mas mínimo resultado.

- Yo también he estado trabajando por mi cuenta, en el despacho de Dumbledore hay muchos libros interesantes.

- Duermes en el despacho de Dumbledore?

- Si, así es, y por las mañanas le hecho vistazos a los libros pero no he encontrado nada, lo siento.

Paola bajo la cabeza apenada, Ginny supuso que, aunque a ella no la conocía de nada, también la noticia había sido dura para ella y aunque fuese ella quien se salvara eso solo la hacia sentirse aun mas culpable de todo aquello.

- Tu no tienes porque disculparte, cada uno hace lo que puede.

- No debe de ser agradable estar en tu lugar ahora mismo.

Para sorpresa de Paola, Ginny sonrió.

- Si que lo es, soy muy afortunada, tengo a gente que vela por mí, una familia maravillosa, unos amigos estupendos, un novio que es… perfecto.

- Vaya…

- La noticia en si no es agradable sabes? Pero con ella te das cuenta de la suerte que tienes. Yo… seria muy egoísta si no me diera cuenta de todo lo que tengo a mí alrededor.

- Eres una chica admirable.- Dijo Paola sorprendida.- Muy fuerte.

- Procuro disfrutar del momento y no pensar en lo que vendrá después, agradecer cada segundo que estoy rodeada de la gente que quiero y lo que venga, vendrá, y me enfrentare a ello pase lo que pase.

Ginny miro al cielo que ya oscurecía y las nubes se teñían de un color rojo anaranjado.

- Hace frió.- Comento Paola despreocupada.

- Si, vamos, si no nos damos prisa, nos congelaremos.

Las dos chicas apretaron el paso y entraron en el castillo, se despidieron y cada una se dirigió a un sitio diferente.

Ginny no sabia muy bien si ir a la biblioteca o ir directamente a su habitación, pero no le dio tiempo a decidirlo, Pince se acercaba a ella seguida de Draco. El muchacho tenia cara de fastidio y por su expresión supo que nada agradable iba a pasar en ese momento.

- Señorita Weasley, Promfey les espera.- Dijo cuando llego a su altura.

Con cara de resignación y una leve sonrisa en los labios, Ginny se situó junto a Draco, le dio la mano y este se sorprendió, Ginny solamente le sonrió y siguió mirando a la espalda de Pince que los enviaba directamente al peor castigo de la historia de Hogwarts, limpiar el armario infinito de las pociones de Promfey.

---

**No se si mi tardanza tiene perdón, espero que este capitulo les sirva de entrante porque lo que viene después es mucho mas interesante )**

**Siento muchísimo el retraso, espero que puedan perdonarme y seguir enviándome reviews.**

**A todos los que me leéis, gracias.**

**A todos los que me leéis y escribís, gracias también.**

**Besos**

**Comadreja**


	17. El castigo

**17.- El castigo**

_Con cara de resignación y una leve sonrisa en los labios, Ginny se situó junto a Draco, le dio la mano y este se sorprendió, Ginny solamente le sonrió y siguió mirando a la espalda de Pince que los enviaba directamente al peor castigo de la historia de Hogwarts, limpiar el armario infinito de las pociones de Promfey._

- Tu crees que nos tendrá aquí mucho tiempo?.- Pregunto Ginny a Draco en voz baja.

- Todo lo que pueda.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la enfermería, en la puerta los esperaba Promfey lista para decirles todo lo que tendrían que hacer. Pince los miro como compasiva y Promfey se dirigió a ellos con cara de satisfacción.

- Suerte chicos.- Les susurro la bibliotecaria antes de irse, lo que provoco la sorpresa en ambos chicos.

- Bien, no se hable mas, limpiaran el armario.

Promfey los metio a los dos de lleno en el armario y Draco y Ginny casi se caen de espaldas.

- Todo?.- Pregunto Draco preocupado.

- Hoy no, señor Malfoy, en los días sucesivos.

En cuanto Promfey se dio la vuelta, los dos se pusieron manos a la obra.

En la pieza de Harry:

El trío de oro andaba tras la pista que acaban de encontrar. Ron estaba sentando con múltiples mapas que Hermione había encontrado en los archivos del colegio, ella buscaba con cara de cansancio entre las páginas de un viejo volumen sin nombre y él estaba sentado con el mapa del merodeador entre las manos buscando algo que se les pudiese haber pasado por alto.

- Hermione aquí no hay nada, no aparece nada nuevo en los mapas.- Dijo Ron.

- Calla y sigue buscando, quieres?

Harry se había cansado de las continuas peleas de sus amigos y ya no les prestaba atención. Seguía con la mirada un punto en el que ponía _Ginevra Molly Weasley _estaba en el viejo armario de las pociones de Promfey con Malfoy _Que coño andarán haciendo esos dos ahí metidos? _Se pregunto el chico, que se había olvidado hacia ya unos diez minutos de la tarea que Hermione le había encomendado.

- Yo ya he terminado.- Anuncio Harry.- Ron tiene razón Hermione, aquí no hay nada.

Hermione rolo los ojos molesta pero no dijo y siguió en su tarea sin haberlos oído en apariencia.

En el armario:

Ginny estaba agotada y no pensaba limpiar más. _Que se habrá creído la vieja loca haciéndome limpiar todas sus pociones? _Pensó enojada. _Es un castigo justo, tarada, si no hubieses dado el espectáculo con Draco… _Dijo su conciencia divertida. _Oh! Cállate maldita, tu también lo disfrutaste, eres yo!_

Ginny se apoyo en una de las estanterías y se dejo caer, escucho la "linda" voz de Draco diciendo dulces palabras.

- Maldita, estúpida, yo limpiando, como si fuera un elfo domestico! Ya vera, ya vera esa condenada…

Ginny rió por lo bajo, Draco no había cambiado.

Se paro y anduvo en aquella dirección, se encontró con Draco en la misma postura que ella había tenido apenas unos minutos antes.

- Ya veo como andas limpiando, Hurón.- Dijo Ginny sonriente.

- Hacia tiempo que no me llamabas así.- Contesto Draco devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Las cosas han cambiado mucho, ya no estamos en la madriguera.- La voz de Ginny sonó pesarosa.

- No pasara nada.

Draco la atrajo en su dirección y la sentó entre sus piernas, Ginny apoyo la cabeza en su pecho y cerró los ojos, imaginándose por un momento que estaban bajo aquel árbol, esperando que llegaran los demás para jugar un partido de Quidditch, en casa…

- No vale la pena, Gin, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Un ruido los despertó a ambos y antes de darse cuenta los dos cayeron de espaldas hacia un túnel que no habían visto en su vida.

- Pero que….- Draco comenzó la pregunta, pero no pudo terminarla.

En la pieza de Harry:

Aunque Harry había desistido de seguir mirando al castillo, no quitaba los ojos de encima del punto de Ginny. _Si esa sabandija le pone la mano encima…_ Pero aquello era algo que ya habían discutido, Ginny había elegido a Draco, por mucho que a él le pesase aquella elección.

Y de repente, el punto que ponía _Ginevra Molly Weasley_ desaparecio junto con Draco Malfoy.

- Pero que….- Dijo Harry anonadado.

Hermione y Ron tornaron las cabezas para mirar a Harry, con una interrogación escrita en la frente.

En el túnel:

- No creo que este túnel aparezca en el mapa del merodeador.- Dijo Ginny parándose y limpiándose el polvo.

- Yo tampoco lo creo, se puede saber que hace este túnel en el maldito armario de pociones de la loca?

Ginny se volteo a mirar a Draco, que se estaba parando y tenía cara de malas pulgas.

- Lo que deberíamos preguntarnos es hacia donde lleva el dichoso túnel, no que hace aquí.

Draco sonrió y paso un brazo por la cintura de Ginny. Se adentraron en el túnel sin pensarlo más veces. Cualquier cosa era mejor que estar encerrados en aquél armario, limpiando pociones. Cada paso que daba el túnel se estrechaba y serpenteaba y se hacía más oscuro y frío.

- Crees que el túnel llevara fuera del castillo?.- Pregunto Ginny.

- No lo creo, si el túnel llevara fuera del castillo no se introduciría tanto en la tierra.

- Entonces, a donde carajo nos lleva?

- Lo veremos cuando lleguemos al final, no crees? O es que a caso estas asustada?

- No soy una miedosa, tarado.

- No, eres mi chica valiente.

Ginny le sonrió con dulzura, y luego recordó que no viviría más allá de la batalla para vivir una vida feliz y larga junto a Draco. La vida era injusta, justo cuando había encontrado al chico con el que quería pasar el resto de sus días, sus días se volvían en su contra.

A pesar de todo, estaba más preocupada por cómo Draco sobreviviría después de que ella muriera. Al fin y al cabo ella dejaría de sentir una vez muerta, el tendría que vivir para cargar con su pérdida. También la vería morir, si iba con ellos, como él había dicho que haría, a terminar aquella misión suicida.

No podía permitirlo, no dejaría que sufriera más de lo necesario. Ya iba sufrir bastante una vez ella se marchara. Sabía que Blaise cuidaría de él.

- En que estas pensado?.- Draco preguntó.

- Nada, nada.

- No estarás pensado en la conversación que tuviste con Dumbledore?

- No… bueno, puede que sí.

- No pienses en eso, encontraremos la manera.

- Pero Draco, no has pensado en lo que decía el libro?

- No. Solo sé que podemos encontrar la manera de que vivas, es lo único que me importa.

- Otra persona morirá en mi lugar.

- Tú eres lo único que me importa, tú, nadie más.

Pero Ginny tampoco podía dejar que alguien enfrentara su destino por ella. Ella no era ninguna cobarde, no era de esas que se escondían de su destino y dejaba que otros tomaran su lugar. Ella estaba allí porque tenía una misión, y la cumpliría aunque ella muriera en el intento.

En la pieza de Harry:

- Harry, que pasa?.- Preguntó Hermione.

- Ginny ha desaparecido del mapa.

- Perdona?

- Ginny, estaba en el armario de las pociones con Malfoy, y ya no están.

Ron lo miró como si hubiera perdido la razón, pero Harry apuntó con su varita al mapa y murmuro el nombre de Ginny para que el mapa le mostrara su punto. Nada sucedió.

- Donde están?

- Tenemos que ir al armario de las pociones.

Ron se paro, seguido de Hermione y Harry, que seguía con el mapa en las manos. Y si habían encontrado un armario secreto? Y si el libro que buscaban estaba allí? O la poción? Y si simplemente habían salido del colegio mientras él estaba distraído?

Pero eso le parecía imposible, había estado vigilando a Ginny todo el tiempo, no había apartado los ojos de ella ni un solo segundo, ni siquiera para estornudar, él sabía lo que había visto, y ellos habían desaparecido delante de sus ojos.

En el túnel:

El túnel tomo la última curva y Draco y Ginny llegaron a una caverna poco iluminada y muy fría. Casi no podían ver ni sus manos frente a sus ojos. Draco metió la mano en el bolsillo y saco su varita murmurando lumus. La pieza se ilumino y los chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

La pieza era redonda, las paredes no estaban desnudas, estaban completamente llenas de libros en estanterías circulares. Una mesa circular estaba en el centro de la habitación rodeada con algunas sillas y una vela en el centro.

- Draco, lo hemos encontrado, lo hemos encontrado!

Ginny saltó a los brazos de Draco y le beso con fuerza. Él sabía que les quedaba poco tiempo, aunque mantenía la esperanza de que todo acabara bien. Ahora que había encontrado a alguien con quien cambiar y compartir su vida, la iba a perder por la misma fuerza que lo había tenido sometido durante toda la vida.

- Te quiero, Ginevra Molly Weasley. Te casarás conmigo?

**Vale chicos, lo sé, lo sé.**

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 17 y espero poder actualizar el capítulo 18 pronto.**

**Sé que es corto, pero quería dejar la respuesta de Ginny en el aire para el próximo capítulo ;)**

**Podéis dejarme reviews quejándose de lo tarde que actualizo y lo lento que escribo!! Jajaja**

**Comadreja.**


	18. La única esperanza

**18.- La única esperanza.**

_Ginny saltó a los brazos de Draco y le beso con fuerza. Él sabía que les quedaba poco tiempo, aunque mantenía la esperanza de que todo acabara bien. Ahora que había encontrado a alguien con quien cambiar y compartir su vida, la iba a perder por la misma fuerza que lo había tenido sometido durante toda la vida._

_- Te quiero, Ginevra Molly Weasley. Te casarás conmigo?_

Ginny se quedo sin habla, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y una sonrisa cruzo por su rostro. Por su mente pasó mil veces la palabra sí, pero también resonó un no. Y no precisamente porque no le quisiera y estuviera deseando unirse a él de por vida. Era porque su 'de por vida' duraría solo unos meses, y eso si se casaban ahora y no esperaban más.

Draco la miraba impaciente, esperando que Ginny le contestara.

- Draco… yo….- Ginny balbuceo, abrió la boca, la cerró otra vez.

- Ginny, no es una pregunta tan difícil.- Le dijo Draco aún sonriente, sosteniéndola por la cintura.

- Yo sí quiero casarme contigo.

_Al cuerno, _pensó Ginny. Draco estaba dispuesto a pasar eso por ella, con ella. Quien era ella para negarle algo que él también deseaba tanto como ella? Y porque negarse a algo que a ella la hacía tan feliz? Ella iba a morir por salvarlos a todos ellos, para que tuvieran un futuro, para que Draco encontrara a alguien que la sustituyera y con quien pudiera ser feliz y que le diera todo lo que ella no podía darle. Pero eso sí podía concedérselo, ella también tenía derecho a ser feliz, no?

- Te quiero, te quiero. Pase lo que pase, Ginny, estaremos juntos en esto.

- Claro.- Le contestó Ginny.

Porque estropearle el momento diciendo que él no estaría con ella para verla morir? Ginny le besó con todo su amor, que era mucho. Le beso por todo aquello que había vivido, por todo lo que estaban viviendo y por lo que nunca podrían vivir. Le beso por todo lo que había hecho por ella y por lo que tendría que pasar. Pero sobre todo le beso porque le quería, con tanta fuerza, que daría su vida por él sin pensarlo.

En la pieza de Harry:

Harry se había parado junto a la puerta esperando a que Ron y Hermione estuvieran listos. Cogieron rápidamente una mochila, sus varitas y toda la información que habían podido recopilar los días que habían estado trabajando.

Se precipitaron hacia la puerta y salieron corriendo hacia el armario de las pociones. Harry llevaba la capa invisible en las manos para poder entrar sin levantar las sospechas de Pomfrey y seguía preguntándose si merecía la pena todo lo que estaban haciendo.

- Harry, merece la pena, es la única esperanza.- Le dijo Hermione.

- No sé si la última esperanza merece la pena.

Hermione puso la mano sobre el brazo de Harry y asintió con fuerza. Harry vio en su rostro la fiera esperanza, esperanza que siempre le sacaba adelante cuando a él no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir. Tenía suerte de tener a Hermione y Ron a su lado, habría tirado la toalla mucho antes de no haber sido por ellos, pero ellos seguían luchando por él, porque tenían esperanzas.

_Pero en quien deposito yo las mías?_ Se preguntó Harry. _Ellos depositan su esperanza en mi y eso les permite seguir en pie, pero, y yo? _Aquella era la pregunta que mas atormentaba a Harry, pero creía tener una respuesta. Él había depositado sus esperanzas en sus amigos, en que le levantarían cuando él cayera. También había puesto sus esperanzas en Ginny, y esta, no solo se había marchado con otro, sino que además estaba condenada a morir.

Morir por ellos.

El dolor se extendió por su pecho al pensar en eso. Se lo había estado negando todo el tiempo, pero no podía negárselo más. Hay estaba su esperanza, la esperanza que había visto reflejada en los ojos de Hermione, la esperanza de que encontrarían la manera de salvar a Ginny de ese destino y todo saldría bien. Pero Ginny seguiría estando con Draco y él la habría perdido para siempre.

En el despacho de Dumbledore:

- Albus, los chicos han desaparecido.- Informó Minerva.

- Habrán encontrado algo, quizá hayan salido del colegio.

- Pero Albus! No está permitido salir de los terrenos del colegio!

- Tienen que hacerlo si quieren encontrar algo, Minerva, tendrán que salir de él.

- Pero es…

- Peligroso?

Los ojos de Minerva se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar la noticia que le habían dado a la pequeña de los Weasley.

- Parece que lo lleva bien.- Dijo con la voz tomada.

- La señorita Weasley es muy fuerte, y tiene un gran sentido del deber.

- Estas seguro de que no hay nada que podamos hacer?

- Podemos cuidar de ellos a distancia, pero con respecto a la búsqueda, no hay nada más que podamos hacer.

El horror que todo aquello le producía era más fuerte que ella, pero si Albus estaba tan tranquilo, debía ser que tenía que tener un as en la manga. O quizá fuera que él mantenía la esperanza de que todo acabara bien, se negaba a creer que Albus pudiera tomarse tan a la ligera la muerte de una persona.

En el túnel:

- Creo que deberíamos ponernos a trabajar no?.- Le dijo Ginny separándose de Draco y guiándolo hacia una de las sillas.

Ginny y Draco se pusieron a buscar títulos entre los libros, títulos que les dijeran algo, pero no sabían por dónde empezar a buscar ni que buscar tampoco. Decidieron que sería más fácil mirar en todos los libros uno por uno aunque eso les llevaría un tiempo que no tenían. Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa, tenían que apostar sí o sí si querían sacar algo en claro.

- Y si avisamos a tus amigos?.- Le dijo Draco tras pasarse las manos por lo cabellos por décima vez.

- Tienes razón, nos podrían ayudar.

Se pusieron en camino otra vez sin saber que Harry y los demás ya se dirigían en esa dirección.

En el armario de pociones:

- Harry, como no nos digas el punto exacto, de nada sirve que estemos aquí.- Dijo Hermione exasperada mientras revisaban estantería tras estantería.

- Tranquila Herms, la encontraremos.- Dijo Ron sin mucha confianza, mirando a su alrededor.

Harry miro el mapa intentando recordar donde había visto el punto de Ginny antes de que desaparecieran, pero había estado tan ocupado pensado en Ginny que ni siquiera podía dar una estimación.

- No lo recuerdo.- Dijo, dejándose caer en una de las estanterías.

Y entonces Harry cayo hacía atrás seguido de Hermione y Ron.

- Vaya, lo has encontrado.- Dijo Hermione parándose y limpiándose la falda.

- Si, lo hemos encontrado.

Ron miro a su alrededor mientras ayudaba a Harry a pararse. Hasta donde alcanzaba la vista solo veía oscuridad y lo que se adivinaba como un pasillo que iba hacia abajo. Estaba demasiado oscuro para decir que era o incluso ver sus manos.

- Tendremos que usar el Lumus.- Dijo Ron sacando la varita y pronunciando el hechizo.

Todos miraron otra vez en busca de algo, pero la luz no les había aclarado demasiado donde se encontraban. Hacía frio, estaba oscuro y lo único que se veía era el túnel de piedra que serpenteaba hacia abajo.

- Pongámonos en camino, seguro que encontraremos a Ginny y Malfoy.- Dijo Harry.

Tras un rato caminando, los chicos vieron otra luz que iba hacia ellos. Al principio se quedaron paralizados y se estrujaron en la capa invisible, hasta que oyeron las voces que seguían a la luz.

- Creo que deberíamos empezar con aquellos que tenga alguna relación con las pociones.- Decía la voz de Draco.

- También podría ser un hechizo, no estamos seguros.- Contesto Ginny.

- Decía poción, una poción que revertiría el hechizo y otra persona moriría.

A Ginny se le encogió el estomago pensado que otra persona moriría por ella.

Harry decidió salir de la capa e ir al encuentro de los chicos que estaban más adelante. Ginny y Draco se sorprendieron de verlos en mitad del túnel.

- Que hacéis aquí?.- Preguntó Draco.

- Estábamos investigando cuando vimos que desaparecisteis del castillo.- Contesto Hermione señalando el mapa del merodeador.

- Decidimos ver qué era lo que habíais encontrado.

- Eso nos ahorra un viaje.- Dijo Ginny, dándole la mano a Draco.

Ginny notaba la creciente tensión entre Harry y Draco, y el ambiente incomodo que se arremolinaba entorno a Hermione y Ron, que si bien Draco no era santo de su devoción, también sabían que no podían hacer nada contra ello.

- Más abajo hay una biblioteca, quizá lo que andamos buscando se encuentre en ella.

- Pero hay demasiados libros.- Explicó Ginny.- Y no sabemos por donde comenzar, nos llevara mucho tiempo.

- Manos a la obra.- Dijo Hermione sonriente. Ron giro los ojos en señal de disgusto.

En la librería del túnel horas después:

- Deberíamos volver mañana, ya es tarde y nos echaran en falta.- Dijo Ron, pasándose las manos por los ojos.

Hermione levanto la cara del viejo volumen que sostenía en las manos y que estudiaba con mucha atención.

- Volveremos mañana, pero estos libros hay que terminarlos hoy, nos los llevaremos.- Dijo la chica señalando la mochila.

Todos suspiraron cansados y procedieron a meter sus libros en la mochila. Ginny estaba que se caía del sueño y Draco soportaba parte de su peso pasándole un brazo por la cintura. Ginny apoyo la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Draco y cerró los ojos, descansado la vista.

- Herms, dime porque nos estamos llevando estos libros que no sirven de nada.

- Es nuestra única esperanza.- Murmuro Ginny con la voz cansada.- Es lo único que nos queda.

Pero ella no tenía esperanza, y aunque encontraran la poción y se las apañaran para hacerla, no dejaría que nadie muriera en su lugar.

- Por cierto, tenemos una noticia que daros.- Dijo Draco, cuando alcanzaban ya la puerta de salida.

- Dime que has encontrado alguna pista.- Suplico Ron mirando la mochila.

- No, es mucho mejor.- Dijo Draco dándole un tierno empujón a Ginny para que se animara decírselo.

A Ginny se le ilumino el rostro y sonrio ampliamente a pesar de que apenas podía controlar sus músculos.

- Draco y yo vamos a casarnos.- Dijo la chica.

Y a Harry, la última esperanza, se le fue como el viento se lleva a hojas, volando.

**Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo dieciocho.**

**A los que querían que Ginny y Draco se casaran, les adelanto que no es una cosa segura, que ha dicho que si pero… se llegara a celebrar la boda?**

**Esta vez he actualizado más rápido gracias al único review que he recibido y que me ha pedido que no la dejara con la intriga.**

**MiiniiMiirii****:**

**Contestando a tu review, no es aburrido, pero es tremendamente frustrante cuando te pones frente a una hoja en blanco y no se te ocurre nada, a veces se te ocurre el primer párrafo y luego no sabes cómo seguir, o como terminar.**

**Espero que te guste ;) y que haya actualizado a tiempo jajajaja**

**No sé cuantos capítulos más va a tener el fanfic, pero espero cerrarlo pronto.**

**Comadreja**


End file.
